Die Menschen von Morgen
by Afaim
Summary: Sense8/Arrowverse-Fusion. Sie sehen aus wie Menschen, sind aber keine. Sie sind Sense8. Dies ist ihre Geschichte.
1. I

**Sense8-Fusion-Arrowverse-AU:**

* * *

**Die Menschen von Morgen**

* * *

_Vorbemerk: __Diese Fic spielt in meinem Sense8-Arroverese-Fusion-AU. Fics, die in diesem Verse spielen, sind „Sex and Sensibility" aus meiner „Legends of Tomorrow Shorts-Sammlung", sowie „Legends8" und „Bindungen" aus meiner „Infinite Earths Oneshots und Shorts-Sammlung". Nähere Infos zu diesem und allen anderen meiner Verses findet ihr auf meinem Blog: afaimsarrowverse . tumblr .com (ohne Abstände)_

_Prinzipiell müsst ihr wissen, dass dieses Verse zwar eine Sense8-Fusion ist, die Regeln bei mir aber anders funktionieren als in der Serie. Mitglieder eines Clusters gehören nicht zwangsläufig zur selben Altersgruppe (was genau genommen der Gag an meinem Verse ist, wenn man so will), Cluster müssen auch nicht so kompliziert geboren werden, sondern entstehen anders (mehr dazu wird hier besprochen werden), Sense8 sind prinzipiell als Unter- bzw. Nebenspezies zum Homo Sapiens bekannt und das entsprechende Gen ist vererbbar._

_Bekannte Sense8 in meiner Version beinhalten die Mehrheit der Legends, Laurel und Quentin Lance, den Flash, Harrison Wells von Erde-2 und andere, nicht aber Oliver Queen._

_Disclaimer: __„Legends of Tomorrow", „The Flash", „Arrow" und „Supergirl" sind geistiges Eigentum von DC, Warner und The CW. „Sense8" gehört „Netflix", den Wachowkis und JMS. Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf diese Franchises und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

_Warnings: __Dystopie__, __Gewalt, sexuelle Aktivität, Verschwörungstheorien, Blindarmdurchbruch, Character Death, Blitzschlag, Koma, Gefängnis, Erpressung, Bestechung, implizierter Rassismus, Paranoia_

_Pairings: __OTLegends9, OTTeamFlash, Westallen, Ray/Anna, Andeutungen von Coldwave, Westhawne, Atomwave, Nysara, Canarrow, Elongflash, Coldflash, Leonard/Eddie, Leonard/Und alles, was sich bewegt, Vergangenes Joe/Francine und Nora/Henry_

* * *

**I.**

* * *

„_Unsere Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass die sogenannten Sense8 als solche geboren werden. Ihre besonderen Kräfte manifestieren sich aber erst in der Pubertät. Ja, Stan Lee hat offenbar vorausgesehen, wie die Biologie von Mutanten tatsächlich existiert. Mit der Geschlechtsreife einher gehen auch telepathische und empathische Zwischenfälle, die durch Kontakt mit anderen Sense8 gefördert werden." – Auszug aus einem geheimen Regierungsdokument betitelt „S8EG-89"_

* * *

Iris hatte sich in dieser Nacht heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen. Sie war aus ihren Fenster geklettert um die Party einer Freundin zu besuchen, die ihr Dad ihr verboten hatte aufzusuchen. Iris West war aber noch niemals jemand gewesen, der sich von Verboten beeindrucken ließ. Barry hatte ihr geschworen den Mund zu halten und sie zu decken. Und sie verließ sich darauf, denn Barry hatte sie, seit sie ihn kannte, noch niemals im Stich gelassen. Sie wusste, dass er sie auch dieses Mal nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Die Party war leider nicht so toll, wie sie eigentlich gehofft hatte. Emily war nicht gekommen. Die anderen Mädchen schwirrten alle um Terry herum, als wären sie Drohnen und Terry ihre Bienenkönigin. Sie zogen fast die ganze Zeit nur über ihre Lehrer und Mitschüler her und über die Mädchen, die nicht zur Party gekommen waren. Iris begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob ihr Dad nicht vielleicht doch recht gehabt hatte, als er ihr verboten hatte herzukommen. Terry war eine wahrhaft schreckliche Person, und ihre Freundinnen waren nicht viel besser. _Aber Emily hätte hier sein sollen! _Nur, dass sie eben nicht hier war. Emily war krank, behauptete Terry, aber Iris war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Emily in Wahrheit nicht einfach nicht eingeladen hatte, um konkurrenzlos im Mittelpunkt stehen zu können. Zuzutrauen wäre es Terry.

Iris verabschiedete sich ins Badezimmer, erleichterte sich dort, wusch sich ihr Gesicht, und betrachtete sich nachdenklich im Spiegel. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach davon schleichen und nach Hause zurückgehen. Natürlich würde das die anderen dazu veranlassen über sie herzuziehen, aber wäre es nicht besser diesen Preis in Kauf zu nehmen als die ganze Nacht mit diesen Zicken zu verbringen? Immerhin war sie wegen Emily hergekommen, und nun da Emily nicht hier war, welchen Grund hatte sie dann noch zu bleiben?

„Iris…."

Iris zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. „Barry? Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?!" Barry hockte hinter ihr, er kniete am Badezimmerboden, hielt sich seltsam zusammengekrümmt, und hatte seine Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Und er trug seinen Schlafanzug. _Ist Barry mir gefolgt? Aber wie ist er unbemerkt in das Haus gekommen?_

„Iris, mir geht es nicht so gut", murmelte Barry, und er klang dabei auch so, als hätte er Schmerzen. Nebenbei sah er schrecklich aus. Er war bleich und schwitzte. Iris trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fand sich plötzlich in einem ganz anderen viel vertrauteren Badezimmer wieder. Das hier war eindeutig das westsche Badezimmer, bei ihr zu Hause. „Barry? Wo bist du? Bist du zu Hause?", wunderte sich Iris, „Was ist los mit dir?!"

„Mir geht es gar nicht gut", wiederholte Barry.

„Wenn du zu Hause bist, dann ruf Dad. Du siehst furchtbar aus. Hörst du, ruf Dad!", meinte Iris beschwörend, „Hast du Bauschmerzen? Was wenn…." Sie verstummte, als Barry noch lauter stöhnte.

„Dad!", rief sie also aus – immerhin war sie scheinbar wieder zu Hause, wie auch immer sie dorthin gekommen war, „Dad, Barry braucht dich!"

Jemand riss die Badezimmer-Türe auf, und vor Iris stand Terry. Barry war verschwunden. Das heimatliche Bad genauso. Iris befand sich wieder in Terrys Haus, in Terrys Badezimmer. „Was ist denn mir dir los?", wollte Terry wissen, „Wieso rufst du lauthals nach deinem Vater?"

Iris hätte ihr das ja gerne beantwortet, doch es blieb keine Zeit. „Ich muss nach Hause", erklärte sie knapp, „Barry braucht mich."

„Dein Pflegefall-Stalker?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", fauchte Iris, hielt sich dann aber nicht mehr lange mit Terry auf, sondern stürmte aus dem Badezimmer in Richtung Haustüre und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihre Sachen zu holen. Barry brauchte Hilfe, sie durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren!

Sie achtete nicht auf die Proteste der anderen Mädchen, stürmte aus den Haus, und rannte dann so schnell sie konnte nach Hause zurück. Dort angekommen, klingelte sie Sturm an der der Haustüre.

Ihr Vater erschien in Bademantel und mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck an der Türe. Er blinzelte ungläubig, als er sie sah. „Iris?", wunderte er sich, „Was machst du draußen? Solltest du nicht in deinem Zimmer sein?"

„Keine Zeit, etwas stimmt mit Barry nicht!", erklärte Iris und drängte sich an ihrem Vater vorbei, „Er ist im Bad!" Sie rannte die Treppen hinauf und achtete kaum darauf, ob ihr Vater ihr folgte oder nicht. Sie fand Barry im Bad am Boden zusammengekrümmt liegend, er hielt immer noch seinen Bauch umklammert. „Oh, verdammt, ich rufe die Rettung!", verkündete ihr Dad.

„Iris", stöhnte Barry.

„Keine Sorge, Bar", meinte Iris, „Ich bin da. Alles wird wieder gut."

* * *

Die Schläger lauerten ihm auf, sie fingen ihn im Hof ab, als er alleine war. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, doch irgendwie hatte er sich darauf verlassen, dass er sicher sein würde. Darauf, dass Mick auf ihn aufpassen würde. Doch Mick war in Einzelhaft verfrachtet worden, weil er sich mit den anderen geprügelt hatte. Für Leonard, was das anging. Und deswegen war Leonard nun alleine. Alleine im Jugendknast. Und alleine hatte er keine Chance gegen diese Kerle. Das wusste er. Sie wussten das ebenfalls, weswegen sie ihm aufgelauert hatten.

Der Größte von ihnen eröffnete den Tanz, indem er Leonards Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand rammte. Leonard sah nur noch Sterne. Soviel dazu, dass der Jugendknast sicherer wäre als der für Erwachsene. Wo waren die verdammten Wärter, wenn man sie brauchte? „Ohne deinen Wachhund bist du nicht mehr so taff, was Snart?!", spotteten die Schläger.

Er wurde zurückgerissen und in den Bauch geboxt. Alle lachten. Leonard fand das alles gar nicht witzig. Er wurde noch einmal gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Was machst du denn? Wehr dich gefälligst!"

Leonard blinzelte und erblickte Mick, der etwas abseits vom Geschehen stand und ihn wütend anfunkelte. _Halluziniere ich jetzt schon? Habe ich mir den Kopf zu oft angeschlagen?, _wunderte sich Leonard, der zwei Dinge mit Sicherheit wusste: Dass 1. Mick nicht hier sein konnte, weil er in Einzelhaft saß, und 2. Mick, wenn er hier wäre, bei einem Kampf nicht einfach nur daneben stehen würde, sondern eigenhändig mitmischen würde. „Bist du taub! Hör auf das Opfer zu spielen und wehr dich!", bellte Mick, „Du bist kleiner und wendiger als die anderen. Nutz das aus. Der da, der hässliche Blonde, der sieht gerade nicht her, ramm ihn gegen die Wand, das wird keiner kommen sehen."

Da ihm selbst nichts besseres einfiel, beschloss Leonard einfach auf die Halluzination zu hören und genau das zu tun, was ihm gesagt worden war – er rammte den Blonden und schleuderte diesen dabei an die andere Wand. „Gut so, und jetzt nimm Schlagstock, den er fallen gelassen hat!", wies ihn Nicht-Mick an. Leonard langte nach dem Schlagstock und wandte sich den Rest der Bande zu. Der hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen, und alle starrten Leonard einigermaßen erstaunt an. Leonard hielt ihnen den Schlagstock entgegen.

„Also?", wollte er wissen, „Wer will als nächster?"

Die Augen des großen Anführers blitzen auf. „Tatsächlich bevorzuge ich Tanzpartner, die zwischendurch auch mal versuchen die Führung zu übernehmen", meinte er und ließ seinen eigenen Stock in seine Hand schnalzen und näherte sich dann Leonard an. Leonard spannte seine Muskeln an und machte sich bereit sich zu verteidigen.

Doch genau in diesem Moment tauchten die Wachen auf. „Rory hatte recht. Ich fass es nicht!", verkündete einer der Wachmänner, während die anderen sich sofort daran machten das zusammengerottete Schlägerrudel auseinander und gegen die beiden Wände zu drängen. Leonard ließ seinen Schlagstock fallen und kniete sich schnell auf den Boden und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf. Der große Schläger spukte wütend in seine Richtung, bevor er seinen Schlagstock ebenfalls fallen ließ. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, Freak. Aber du und Rory, ihr werdet das noch bereuen!", versprach er wütend.

Leonard hätte eigentlich Angst haben sollen, stattdessen wunderte er sich aber viel zu sehr darüber, wie Mick es geschafft hatte ihm aus der Einzelzelle heraus Hilfe zu schicken, und woher er gewusst hatte, dass Leonard gerade jetzt diese Hilfe auch dringend nötig hatte.

* * *

„_Unsere Untersuchungen haben gezeigt, dass Individuen, die im Glauben Menschen zu sein aufgezogen wurden, der Idee Sense8 zu sein oft etwas zögerlich gegenüberstehen. Ganz anders als Individuen, die als bewusste Sense8 aufgezogen wurde. Erstere stellen zumindest anfänglich keinerlei Gefahrenquellen für die Menschheit dar, da sie sich immer nur als Teil von dieser betrachten. Natürlich kann es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt immer noch zu Radikalisierungen kommen, deswegen ist es so wichtig, dass alle Individuen, die Sense8 sind, von uns identifiziert werden, bevor sie von anderen Sense8 radikalisiert werden können." - Auszug aus einem geheimen Regierungsdokument betitelt „S8EG-89"_

* * *

Joe hatte immer befürchtet, dass Iris das Erbe ihrer Mutter in sich tragen könnte. Seit ihrer ersten Periode hatte er nach Hinweisen Ausschau gehalten, er hätte nur nie damit gerechnet, dass sich ihr Erbe so auffällig manifestieren würde. Und nicht nur ihres, wie es schien. Barry war genauso vorbelastet. Henry Allen war kein Sense8, denn ansonsten hätte man ihn nicht einfach in Iron Heights eingesperrt, aber bei der verstorbenen Nora sah die Sache wohl anders aus.

_Wie soll ich das nur vertuschen? _Iris war vor Zeuginnen ausgeflippt, und Barry war wegen eines Blinddarmdurchbruchs im Krankenhaus. Vielleicht kam ja keiner auf die Idee ihn genauer zu untersuchen. Immerhin war er noch sehr jung, und im Fall von Notfällen wurde auf Untersuchungen dieser Art meistens verzichtet.

_Mein Gott, wie soll ich gleich zwei Kinder mit diesem Erbe beschützen? _Joe West konnte nicht anders als sich weniger um Barrys Leben im Moment als um die Zukunft von beiden Kindern in absehbarer Zeit zu sorgen. Sense8 wurden in ein eigenes Register eingetragen, das wusste Joe. Er selbst hatte oft genug entsprechende Verweise in den Akten von Leuten, die er verhaftet hatte, gesehen. Er selbst hatte oft genug entsprechende Verweise in diese Akten eintragen müssen. „Nur zu Informationszwecken" hieß es, doch Joe wusste es besser. Fred und er ließen genug Verweise unter den Tisch fallen oder „vergaßen" sie einzutragen um dafür von Oben gerügt zu werden. Irgendjemand dort Oben wollte alle Sense8 in der US-Bevölkerung erfassen, und das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Francine hatte es ihm gesagt, bevor sie gegangen war. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie gejagt wurde, weil sie anders war. „Dort draußen gibt es Menschen, Joe, die Meinesgleichen am liebsten an der Wand aufreihen und erschießen würden, so sehr fürchten sie uns. Falls Iris jemals Anzeichen zeigt so zu sein wie ich, dann darfst nicht zulassen, dass diese Menschen von ihr erfahren", hatte sie gesagt. Joe hätte es gerne als Wahnvorstellungen einer Süchtigen abgetan, doch in den Jahren seit damals war ihm zu viel am Umgang mit Leuten wie Francine aufgefallen um das einfach so tun zu können. Er wusste, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Und fürchtete, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben war und von denen, vor denen sie geflohen war, erwischt worden war. _Vielleicht habe ich Francine nicht retten können, aber meine Kinder werde ich retten…._

Die Mädchen würden vermutlich plappern, doch Mädchen plapperten öfter. Nicht alles, was sie behaupteten, stimmte. Iris könnte auf jede mögliche Art von Barrys Blinddarmdurchbruch erfahren haben. Und die beiden Kinder hatte immer schon ein besonderes Band verbunden. Man könnte es für reine Empathie halten, nicht für das, was es war. Oder besser noch, Iris hatte einfach über das, was sie gesehen hatte, bevor sie sich aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte, nachgedacht, und ihr war klar geworden, dass Barry möglicherweise eine Blinddarmentzündung hatte und deswegen war sie einfach so schnell sie konnte zurück nach Hause gerannt um nach ihren besten Freund zu sehen.

Doch was tun um Barry zu schützen? Bis zur Pubertät wirkten Kinder wie er wie ganz normale Menschen. Vielleicht hielten ihn die Ärzte hier auch weiterhin nur für das. Wie gesagt, es gab keine Veranlassung ihn auf irgendetwas zu testen. Der Blinddarm musste raus, das war alles. Und wenn nicht …. Nun Joe war zwar Polizist, aber in diesem Fall stand er nicht über Bestechung. Er war bereit alles zu tun um seine Kinder zu beschützen.

* * *

„Wissen Sie, was ein Sense8 ist?", fragte der Gefängnisdirektor.

„Nie davon gehört", meinte Leonard wahrheitsgetreu. Mick brummte nur, sah aber absichtlich nicht in Leonards Richtung.

„Wir hier sind verpflichtet Sense8, die wir als solche enttarnen, zu registrieren, in die entsprechende Liste einzutragen", fuhr der Gefängnisdirektor fort, „Das gehört nun mal zu den entsprechenden Protokollen. Wir müssen uns an Protokolle halten. Wo wären wir, wenn wir das nicht tun würden, hier an diesem Ort?"

Leonard hatte keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging. Er wusste allerdings, dass er nicht scharf darauf war neben den jugendlichen Straftäter auch noch als irgendetwas anderes registriert zu werden.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Mick, und er klang dabei geschlagen, als würde er dieses spezielle Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal führen. Und vielleicht tat er das ja nicht.

Der Gefängnisdirektor lächelte. „Sie verstehen schnell, Mister Rory", meinte er, „Sehen Sie, Protokolle sind zwar wichtig, aber es gibt wichtigeres…."

„Wollen Sie etwa, dass wir ihnen jeder einen blasen oder was?", fuhr Leonard dazwischen.

Der Direktor runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Seien Sie nicht so vulgär, Mister Snart. Nein, Sie sind Sense8, nicht wahr? Das bedeutet Sie haben viel mehr zu bieten als einfache sexuelle Gefälligkeiten. Sagen wir so, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich Sie beide daran erinnern werde, dass ich Sie mir etwas schulden, und dann werden Sie ohne zu murren einfach das tun, worum ich Sie bitte, einverstanden?", meinte er dann extra-freundlich.

Mick brummte nur. „Uns bleibt ja wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?", meinte Leonard.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", meinte der Direktor, „Ein Tipp für die Zukunft noch. Jemand wie Sie beide sollte an einem Ort wie diesem versuchen etwas …unauffälliger zu sein, wenn er nicht will, dass sein Name doch noch im Register landet. Mhm?"

Sie wurden aus dem Büro eskortiert und im Hof wieder freigelassen. Sie standen eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander. „Eines verstehe ich nicht, Mick", kam Leonard schließlich doch auf den Elefanten im Raum zu sprechen, „Wenn es dir so wichtig war das geheim zu halten, warum hast du dann riskiert mir zu helfen?"

Mick starrte ins Nichts. „Mein Dad war ein Arsch", sagte er dann langsam, „Aber er war wie ich. Seitdem war ich alleine. Ich wollte nicht, nachdem ich endlich jemanden getroffen habe, der so ist wie ich, und kein absoluter Arsch ist, schon wieder alleine sein müssen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst."

Für einen jugendlichen Straftäter war das eine ziemlich bemerkenswerte Motivation um etwas Selbstloses zu tun, fand Leonard Snart. Fest stand, er schuldete Mick Rory einiges. Und er würde es ihm irgendwann zurückzahlen müssen. Und anders als dem Gefängnisdirektor würde er ihm seine Schulden gerne zurückzahlen.

* * *

„_Um mit einem anderen Sense8 eine Verbindung eingehen zu können, muss ein Sense8 diesem zuvor einmal in die Augen geblickt haben. Durch den Blickkontakt entsteht eine synaptisch-telepathische Verbindung, die wir noch nicht ganz verstehen. Mit den Mitgliedern seines eigenen Clusters jedoch verbindet einen Sense8 eine spontanere tiefergehende Verbindung. Mit diesen Individuen kann ein Sense8 auch Kontakt aufnehmen, ohne sie jemals zuvor persönlich getroffen zu haben. Außerdem teilen Mitglieder eines Clusters Sinneseindrücke, Fähigkeiten, und Wissen miteinander. Manche unserer Probaten beschrieben diese Erfahrung als eine Art Körpertausch, als würde ein andere Sense8 anstatt ihrerselbst die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernehmen." - Auszug aus einem geheimen Regierungsdokument betitelt „S8EG-89"_

* * *

Die Wege von Iris und Barry hatten sich nach der Aktivierung des Teilchenbeschleunigers wieder getrennt. Barry war zurück zur Arbeit gegangen und Iris zurück auf die Uni. Immerhin musste sie immer noch ihre verdammte Abschlussarbeit fertig bekommen. Sie war wirklich froh, dass ihr Laptop mit der einzigen aktuellen Kopie letztlich doch nicht gestohlen worden war. _Wie konnte ich auch so blöd sein nicht gegenzuspeichern? Ich weiß es eigentlich besser. Ich war nur so in Eile. Ich wollte Barry treffen und …. _Aber das waren alles Ausreden. In Wahrheit war sie einfach nachlässig geworden, nicht wahr? Hatte sich zu sehr darauf verlassen, dass alles wie immer laufen würde, dass es für sie ein Happy End geben würde, egal was passieren würde. Weil das eben immer so war. _Zum Glück war Detektive Pretty Boy zur Stelle…. _Mhm, der sah wirklich gut aus, der Spitzname wurde ihm nicht gerecht, er war mehr extrem gutaussehend als hübsch, aber…_Außerdem ist er mir irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen…_

Iris stellte den Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch, legte ihre Tasche ab, und zog ihren Mantel aus. Zeit für ein erneutes Gegenelesen. _Manchmal glaube ich, ich kriege das Ding nie mehr fertig._

Sie griff nach dem Stuhl um sich hinzusetzen, und dann ….

… im ersten Moment dachte sie, so müsste sich ein Schlaganfall anfühlen. Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, und dann … fand sie sich am Boden liegend wieder. _Was … was ist passiert?, _wunderte sie sich, bevor ihr klar wurde, wem genau etwas passiert war: _Barry!_

* * *

Es war ein leichtes Mädchen, doch andere wagten ihn wegen seiner Narben schon lange nicht mehr anzufassen. Und Leonard hatte ihn auf Eis gelegt. Nun, sein Pech, sie waren ja keine siamesischen Zwillinge oder so was. Mick kam wunderbar alleine zurecht. Er hatte ein Leben vor Leonard Snart gehabt, und er würde auch ein Leben nach Leonard Snart haben, danke vielmals.

Er war nicht wie andere, er brauchte niemanden, er hatte den Großteil seines Lebens über niemanden gehabt. Ja, manchmal waren da andere, andere, die so waren wie er, doch er versuchte sein möglichstes um sie zu ignorieren, weil … nun weil sein alter Herr zwar ein Arsch gewesen war, aber zumindest in dieser einen Hinsicht recht gehabt hatte, es war besser, wenn man vorsichtig war, als wenn man zu spät bereute. Das einzige, was er im Moment brauchte, war jemanden, der ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm hatte.

Sie hatte dralle Brüste, einen festen Hintern, und verwendete gerne ihre Zunge. Mick genoss das, was sie mit ihm machte. Das Buzzen in seinem Kopf ignorierte er so gut er konnte, wie immer eben. Wenn die anderen teilhaben wollte, dann sollten sie, aber im Moment hatte er wirklich keine Zeit für ….

„Hey, hey, mein Großer, ist schon okay. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich gut bin, aber du musst nicht gleich weinen", meinte das Mädchen zu ihm und wischte ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht. Tränen, die sich Mick nicht erinnern konnte, geweint zu haben. Und dann spürte er es – es fühlte sich an als würde jemand ihm eigenhändig das Herz herausreißen. _Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich mich gar nicht erst auf Gefühle einlasse. Wenn es sich so anfühlt welche zu haben, wer will dann freiwillig welche haben? _Doch der Schmerz, das Leid, wollte nicht nachlassen, ihm blieb beinahe die Luft weg.

Mick seufzte. Er wusste, wem er das zu verdanken hatte. _Verdammter Ray Palmer…_

* * *

„_Ein Sense8 findet sich im Moment seiner Aktivierung in seinem Cluster wieder. Ein Cluster besteht aus acht Individuen, die gemeinsam eine Art Einheit ergeben. Zu unseren verwirrensten Fragen zählt, wie sich Mitglieder eines Clusters eigentlich untereinander finden. Was sich im Lauf der Jahre herauskristallisiert hat, sind zwei Dinge: Erstens: Cluster finden meistens durch traumatische Erfahrungen zueinander, und zweitens: Ob sie es wollen oder nicht Mitglieder desselben Clusters können sich auf Dauer nicht voneinander fernhalten." - Auszug aus einem geheimen Regierungsdokument betitelt „S8EG-89"_

* * *

Iris weinte in den Armen ihres Vaters. Die beiden Wests standen vor dem an diverse Wiederbelebungsapparte angeschlossenen leblosen Körper von Barry Allen. Eddie stockte bei diesem Anblick der Atem. _Oh, nein, Barry._

„Was –was ist passiert?", wollte er zögerlich wissen. Barry fühlte sich … falsch an. So als wäre er nicht ganz da. Eddie musste die Verbindung abbrechen, wenn er auch nur versuchte sie zu etablieren.

Die Wests sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Thawne, was wollen Sie denn hier?", wunderte sich Joe West.

„Ich …." Eddie stockte. Hilflos deutete er auf Barry. „Barry … er … ich hab gespürt, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist, und dann …. Iris hat ihn so gesehen …." Joe West starrte ihn an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sehen. „Oh, mein Gott, du bist es! Ich dachte ja, du kommst mir bekannt vor!", rief Iris aus und warf sich schluchzend in Eddies Arme. „Er wurde vom Blitz getroffen! Eddie, es ist schrecklich, er stirbt!" Kalte Angst legte sich um Eddie Thawnes Herz. Barry durfte nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt, wo sie sich gefunden hatten, wo sie endlich zusammen sein konnten. Sie alle.

„Eddie, Eddie, das ist wichtig", wandte sich Joe an ihm, „Bist du registriert? Stehst du auf der Liste?" Eddie war für einen Moment verwirrt. Liste, welche Liste? Die Liste der Besucher auf der Intensivstation?

„Er meint die Liste der Sense8, Detective Pretty Boy." Ralph Dibny trat ungefragt hinter ihn und betrachtete Barry mit kummervoller Miene.

„Dibny", seufzte Joe.

„Keine Panik, Joe. Er steht nicht mehr auf der Liste. Keiner von uns hier steht auf der Liste", fuhr Ralph fort.

„Wenn ihr alle hier auftaucht, dann….", begann Joe, doch Ralph schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es geht um Barry, Joe", sagte er nur. _Dibny? Dibny ist in unserem Cluster?! _Nun, irgendwo ergab das Sinn. Ralph neigte dazu Barry zu verfolgen, als wäre er ein treues Hündchen. Eddie hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass das andere Gründe hatte, doch nun wurde ihm klar, was wirklich vor sich gegangen war.

Iris schmiegte sich an Eddie, was diesem erstaunlich natürlich vorkam. „Sein Herz bleibt immer wieder stehen", flüsterte sie, „Sie wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen um ihm zu helfen." Eddie drückte sie hilflos an sich, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.

„Sein Herz bleibt nicht stehen. Es schlägt zu schnell für die Messgeräte", sagte eine weibliche Stimme, und eine braunhaarige Frau trat gefolgt von einem dunkelhaarigen Latino und einem schwarzhaarigen Mann im Rollstuhl in das Zimmer.

Iris blinzelte sie an. „Caitlin?"

„Cisco", meldete sich Ralph zu Wort und starrte auf den jungen Mann hinter Caitlin.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass sein Herz schneller statt langsamer schlägt?", wollte Joe verärgert wissen.

„Ich bin Ärztin, ich weiß, wie sich ein Herzstillstand anfühlt, und so fühlt er sich definitiv nicht an", erklärte Caitlin, denn es war eindeutig Caitlin. Irgendetwas war mit ihr eindeutig nicht in Ordnung, aber seit Barrys …. Unfall hatte Eddie eigentlich nur noch an Barry gedacht.

„Wir können Barry helfen", sagte der Mann im Rollstuhl, „In StarLabs."

„Und wieso denken Sie, dass Sie das können?", wollte Joe misstrauisch wissen, „Ihnen ist gerade ein ganzer Teilchenbeschleuniger um die Ohren geflogen. Wegen Miskalkulation. Mein Partner ist tot, mein Sohn liegt im Koma, meine Tochter ist traumatisiert, wegen Ihnen! Wieso sollte ich Ihnen weit genug vertrauen um Ihnen Barry anzuvertrauen?"

Ralph räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, Joe, aber das ist nicht an dir zu entscheiden", erklärte er dann.

„Ach? Und an wen ist es bitte dann zu entscheiden?!", gab der ältere Cop wütend zurück.

Ralph deutete auf Eddie und Iris, und auf Caitlin und Cisco und auf sich selbst. „Es ist an uns das zu entscheiden."

* * *

Rays Füße bewegten sich automatisch in Richtung Türe. Er war eigentlich nicht in der Lage dazu aufzustehen, er tat es aber trotzdem. Es könnte ja etwas wichtiges sein, nicht wahr? Oder jemand wichtiger. Er blinzelte, als er sah, wer vor seiner Türe stand. „Nate", stellte er fest. „Es tut mir so leid, Ray", erklärte Nate und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Bist du … warst du sicher?", murmelte Ray verstört, während er in der Umarmung versank. „Ich habe meine Wohnung nicht mehr verlassen, nachdem die Unruhen begonnen haben. Ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen", erklärte Nate, „Ich hab dich im Krankenhaus gesucht …. Du hast es mir ziemlich schwer gemacht dich zu finden, Kumpel."

„Sorry." Ray konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Nate hier war. Wirklich hier. Und nicht nur auf Besuch hier.

„Die Straßen sind zwar wieder sicher, aber trotzdem solltet ihr nicht hier draußen rumstehen!" Eine blonde junge Frau schob beide Männer, die sich immer noch in den Armen hielten, zurück in Rays Wohnung. Dann verriegelte sie die Türe hinter ihnen.

„Sara! Du bist hier!" Ray hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gehirn hinter den tatsächlichen Ereignissen hinterherhinkte. Es war kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl. Aber es gab schlimmeres. Schlimmeres, das er gerade ebenfalls spürte.

„Hey, sieh mich an, Ray. Ray? Wieso bist du einfach aus dem Krankenhaus weggelaufen? Was wenn dir was zugestoßen wäre? Mhm?", tadelte ihn Sara, während sie sein Gesicht und dann seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig abtastete. „Kennst du deinen Namen? Wer ist Präsident?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der …." Ray verstummte, er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Du stehst unter Schock. Nate, du solltest ihn zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen, er kann nicht….", begann Sara, doch Ray unterbrach sich. „Nein, nein, mir geht es gut. Ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus!", versicherte er ihr schnell, „Und ihr hättet auch nicht kommen müssen, ihr …." Er unterbrach sich und spürte, dass die Welt um ihn herum schwankte. Zwei Paar Arme standen bereit ihn aufzufangen, und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

„Du hast Verpflichtungen gegenüber der Liga, Sara, vergiss das nicht. Es gibt keinen offensichtlichen Grund mehr für uns in Starling zu bleiben. Und ich kann dich meinem Vater gegenüber nur für eine gewisse Zeit lang decken", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Nicht Sara, aber jemand, den Ray mit Sara assoziierte.

„Du weißt, um wen es hier geht, Nyssa. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach weg. Ray braucht mich jetzt", erwiderte Sara, die nun wirklich Sara war.

„Das ist mir bewusst, ich sage nur, dass du andere Pflichten hast und das nicht vergessen solltest. Du hast dich bereit erklärt wieder zu uns zurückzukommen. Mein Vater würde keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch tolerieren. Nicht einmal ich könnte dich dann noch schützen." Das Klacken einer Türe war zu hören.

„Ich mochte sie noch nie." Das war Nate. „Du hättest bei Oliver bleiben sollen."

„Danke für deinen unaufgeforderten Rat in Bezug auf mein Liebesleben. Ich werde bleiben, solange ich kann, aber das wird vielleicht nicht sehr lange sein. Du solltest herkommen, John. Und du genauso."

Ray öffnete seine Augen und sah dann John, der gegen die nächste Wand gelehnt dastand und Ray besorgt musterte. Er musste zu Besuch gekommen sein, während Ray ohnmächtig gewesen war. „Hi, John", sagte Ray.

„Hi, mein Großer", erwiderte John voller für ihn uncharakteristischer Zuneigung. Ray musste in wirklich schlechter Verfassung sein, wenn John sanft mit ihm sprach. Der war aber nicht der einzig Sanfte hier. Ray spürte, dass ihm eine Hand vorsichtig den Kopf streichelte. Er drehte sich um und starrte Mick an, der hinter ihm auf dem Bett lag und ihn voller offener Besorgnis musterte. „Was machst du nur für Sachen, Schmalzlocke?", meinte er dann.

„Wo bist du?", wollte Ray wissen.

„In einem Hotelzimmer. Hatte ein Mädchen bei mir. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ist nicht wichtig", erklärte Mick, „Du hast Hunger. Du solltest was Essen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich was im Magen behalten kann", erwiderte Ray.

„Vielleicht bist du es ja der Hunger hat, Kumpel", schlug John in Richtung Mick vor.

„Das war übrigens vorhin nicht nur so dahin gesagt. Ihr solltet beide eure Ärsche her bewegen", nahm Sara den Faden wieder auf.

„Nein, das ist echt nicht nötig, Leute", meinte Ray, „Ich meine, ihr müsst nicht von England und … wo auch immer du bist, Mick … hierher kommen. Ich komme klar. Es sind nur ein paar Schrammen, nichts Ernstes. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der …. gestorben ist." Anna war gestorben. Ray lebte noch. Er war noch am Leben. Anna nicht mehr. Er wünschte sich, er wäre es auch nicht.

„Schhh." Mick presste seinen Kopf gegen Rays. „Denk nicht drüber nach. Iss was, schlaf ein bisschen. Der Schönling und Sara passen auf dich auf, bis wir da sind", meinte er. Ray begann zu weinen, er konnte nicht anders.

„Oh, Ray…." Auf einmal lag er in Saras Armen. „Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen. Ich hätte…", weinte Ray.

„Ray, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe versucht euch zu finden, sobald ich bemerkt habe, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn ich schneller da gewesen wäre, dann…", erklärte Sara, und sie weinte jetzt auch.

„Nein, nein, du hättest nichts tun können, es ging so schnell. Sie haben … sie haben sie einfach umgebracht", sagte Ray, „Es gibt nichts, was du hättest tun können." Er sagte das zu Sara, aber vielleicht sagte er es in Wahrheit ja viel mehr zu sich selbst. Sie würde es ihm vielleicht glauben, er selbst würde sich aber niemals glauben, dass es auch nichts gegeben hätte, was er hätte tun können.

* * *

„_Mitglieder eines Clusters haben nichts offensichtliches gemeinsam. Weder Alter, noch Geschlecht, noch soziales Umfeld, oder gar Charaktereigenschaften. Daher ist es nicht zu erwarten, dass sich alle Mitglieder eines Clusters auf Anhieb verstehen. Trotzdem haben wir Konflikte innerhalb von Clustern so gut wie nie beobachtet. Sense8 sind auf gewisse Weise genau wie Menschen, sie mögen einander oder mögen einander nicht, doch innerhalb eines Clusters scheinen andere Regeln zu gelten. Innerhalb eines Clusters scheint, selbst wenn es sehr große weltanschauliche Unterschiede zwischen den Mitgliedern gibt, absolute Loyalität vor zu herrschen." - Auszug aus einem geheimen Regierungsdokument betitelt „S8EG-89"_

* * *

Eddie schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf hoch und zielte automatisch mit seiner Waffe auf die Gestalt, die wie aus dem Nichts neben Barrys Krankenbett in StarLabs aufgetaucht war. „Ich bin nicht beruflich hier, Detective. Du kannst die Waffe runter nehmen", schnarrte der Mann.

„Entschuldige." Eddie ließ seine Waffe sinken. Caitlin, Cisco, und Professor Wells waren alle zu Hause. Genau wie Iris und Joe. Und Ralph. Barrys Werte waren soweit stabil. Er lag immer noch im Koma, aber wie es schien hatte Caitlin recht gehabt, er hatte keine weiteren Herzstillstände erlitten, seit er nach StarLabs gebracht worden war. Trotzdem saß immer mindestens eine Person an seinem Bett. Nur für den Fall, dass er aufwachte.

„Wie geht es ihm?", wollte der Besucher wissen und strich Barry liebevoll über die Stirn.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen", gab Eddie zurück.

„Ich hatte beruflich zu tun. Und wollte nicht riskieren Papa West in die Arme zu laufen. Der würde wohl eher doch auf mich schießen. Mehrmals", meinte der Besucher.

„Wir könnten es ihm einfach sagen. Joe würde es verstehen", schlug Eddie vor.

„Nein, würde er nicht", erwiderte Leonard Snart nur, „Und er hat genug andere Probleme. Außerdem gibt es Menschen, die über mich Bescheid wissen. Und das ist es doch, was der gute Joe West auf jeden Fall verhindern will: Dass irgendwer über seine Kinder Bescheid weiß."

„Joe ist paranoid", sagte Eddie, „Kein Mensch verhaftet Sense8 und sperrt sie in Lager. Das hier sind die Vereinigten Staaten im 21. Jahrhundert, nicht Deutschland im frühen 20."

Leonard warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Was?", verteidigte sich Eddie.

„Noch einmal so jung und naiv sein", seufzte Leonard dann, „Ich habe Dinge seit meinem Outing im Jugendknast erlebt, die du dir in deinem hübschen naiven Köpfchen nicht ausmalen kannst oder willst."

Eddie wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er war Polizist, er war ein Vertreter des Gesetzes, er glaubte nicht an geheime Regierungsverschwörungen, aber er wusste, dass Leonard ihn niemals anlügen würde. Nicht, wenn es nicht um „die Arbeit" ging. „Könnten sie Barry was antun? Oder uns anderen?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Das würde ich nie zulassen", sagte Leonard, „Und Barry ist hier sicher. Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Paranoia Caitlins und Ciscos Chef hat, aber sie wirkt. StarLabs ist wie eine Festung. Hier rein zu kommen, war gar nicht so leicht."

„Außer man ist ein Einbrecher."

„Außer man ist ein Einbrecher."

Sie schwiegen. „Weißt du, was mit Nummer 8 ist?", wollte Eddie dann wissen.

„Nein, ich weiß nur, dass er unruhig ist, seit ihr euch alle gefunden habt. Ist vielleicht aber nur Zufall", meinte Leonard, „Ich muss los. Grüß mir Dibny."

Anstatt zu antworten seufzte Eddie nur. Nur Leonard Snart konnte es für eine gute Idee halten ständig mit Polizisten zu flirten, eigener Cluster hin oder her.

„Er wird aufwachen, weißt du", erklärte Eddie dann und blickte Barry bei diesen Worten an.

„Natürlich wird er das", meinte Leonard, doch er klang nicht wirklich so, als würde er daran glauben.

* * *

Sara blieb zur Beerdigung. Sydney ließ sich nicht blicken, doch das wunderte Ray nicht. _Anna ist tot, ich bin vollkommen alleine. Ich habe niemanden mehr, _wurde Ray klar. Seine Eltern hatte er schon lange verloren, genau wie seine Großmutter. Syndey und er waren praktisch Fremde. Und Anna, die seine Zukunft hätte sein sollen, war jetzt auch weg.

„Hey, Großer, ist okay, lass es nur raus", raunte Nate ihm zu, der neben ihn stand, was Ray daran erinnerte, dass er doch nicht alleine war. Er hatte immer noch seine andere Familie. Sara war geblieben, obwohl sie es nicht sollte. Nyssa, die Ray immer irgendwie Angst gemacht hatte, stand mit säuerlicher Miene neben Sara, deren Schwester Laurel war ebenfalls zur Beerdigung gekommen. Nate stand wie gesagt neben Ray, und auf seiner anderen Seite stand Mick, vollkommen unbeeindruckt, als wäre er kein gesuchter Verbrecher. Sogar John war hier, er stand hinter Ray und rauchte zur Abwechslung einmal nicht, was offenbar ein Zeichen von Respekt sein sollte.

Anna war tot. Ermordet von Slade Wilsons Soldaten, die auch beinahe Ray getötet hätten. Und hier auf ihrer Beerdigung standen ein Dieb und eine Vigilantin zusammen um für ihn da zu sein als wäre das normal. Und die Schwester der Vigilantin war Staatsanwältin und machte keine Anstalten besagten Dieb zu verhaften. Ray war doch nicht alleine. Er konnte spüren, dass auch die anderen bei ihm waren. Eine rauchige weibliche Stimme schien Phrasen in einer fremden aber wunderschönen Sprache in sein Ohr zu flüstern. Eine andere Frauenstimme versicherte ihm, dass er stark wäre, und das hier durchstehen könnte. Und dann war da noch der Mann, mit dem britischen Akzent, der nicht John war, und ihm auch beistand, Ray konnte ihn fühlen. Diese drei waren ihm so fern, sie waren nicht wirklich da, das wusste er, wie immer waren sie wie Geisterstimmen aus einem rauschenden Radio, und doch waren sie da, Ray fühlte ihre Gegenwart, und die tröstete ihn ungemein. Ja, er war nicht allein. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht konnte er das hier doch alles überstehen.

* * *

„Dr. Palmer?"

Ray drehte sich zu dem Mann im schwarzen Anzug um, der ihn durch seine Sonnenbrille hindurch anblickte. „Ich muss mit Ihnen über Anna Loring reden", fuhr der Mann fort, „Ich weiß, Sie sind in Trauer, und, dass der Zeitpunkt unglaublich schlecht gewählt ist, aber … wussten Sie, dass Anna Loring eine sogenannte Sense8 war?"

Ray schluckte. Und machte sich dann daran zu Lügen. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Jahren.

* * *

_A/N: Das war Kapitel 1. Kapitel 2 wird folgen. Wir ihr bemerkt habt, folgen wir hier prinzipiell zwei Clustern durch ihre Abenteuer, afflilierte Charaktere aus allen vier Arrowseren werden aber auch in Erscheinung treten._

_In diesem Verse ist Ralph nie aus der Polizei geflogen, weil Barry ihn nie gemeldet, geschweigedenn gegen ihn ausgesagt hat. Ansonsten sind die Dinge aber ziemlich ähnlich wie im Canon gelaufen, mit gewissen Unterschieden, da sich Sense8 und Mitglieder des gleichen Clusters schon länger kennen._

_Reviews?_

**II.**


	2. II

**II.**

* * *

Ray Palmer würde sein erstes Treffen mit Mick Rory nicht gerade als vielversprechend bezeichnen. Er fand sich eines Tages von einem Moment auf den anderen mitten im Inneren von dem, was er einen Banksafe nennen würde, wieder, und sah dabei zu wie die Wertgegenstände aus diesen Safe von ein paar fragwürdigen Gestalten eingesackt wurden – von fragwürdigen Gestalten, die ganz und gar nicht aussahen wie Bankangestellte und offenbar außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten der Bank dort waren.

„Hey, was macht ihr da?! Das dürft ihr nicht, dass ist illegal!", verkündete Ray also lauthals. Nur eine der vermummten Gestalten schien ihn überhaupt zu bemerken. Die anderen schienen ihn nicht zu sehen. Die Gestalt, die ihn bemerkt hatte, aber verkündete wütend: „Soll das ein Witz sein? Verschwinde! Ich hab zu tun!"

„Aber du tust illegale Dinge, verbotene Dinge! Das ist nicht richtig!", erklärte Ray voll innbrünstiger Überzeugung.

Die vermummte Gestalt starrte ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, von der Ray annahm, dass sie Unglauben ausdrücke sollte, und verkündete dann: „Wie auch immer, ich habe keine Zeit für so was. Hau ab!" Und dann fand sich Ray in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Alleine.

Er war ein bisschen verletzt. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade zurückgewiesen worden. Nun, genau genommen, war er es wohl gewesen, der den anderen zuerst zurückgewiesen hatte. Immerhin hatte er ihm lautstark mitten in einem Banküberfall erklärt, dass das was er tat falsch und illegal war. Trotzdem einfach so gesagt zu bekommen, dass er verschwinden sollte…. Das Ganze war erst Rays zweiter Sense8-Zwischenfall gewesen, und sein erster mit einem Mitglied seines Clusters (nun zumindest nahm er das an. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass er in letzter Zeit einen Bankräuber in die Augen geblickt hatte, andererseits konnte er das aber nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, oder?). Irgendwie hatte er sich von der ganzen Erfahrung mehr erwartet.

In den nächsten Tagen war er also deprimiert. Sydney verdrehte die Augen über ihn, murmelte irgendwas von, „selbst Schuld, wenn du andere immer verschreckst" und hatte keinen Rat oder auch nur ein offenes Wort für Ray übrig. Ray beschloss sich zu entschuldigen. Er hatte über den Zwischenfall nachgedacht und wusste jetzt, dass alles sein Fehler gewesen war. Also wäre es nur richtig sich zu entschuldigen, nicht wahr?

Er versuchte also wieder mit dieser Person, bei er zuletzt gelandet war, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Das war gar nicht so leicht. Alle sagte immer, dass man Kontakt zu einem anderen Sense8 nicht erzwingen konnte, dass er auf natürliche Art und Weise passieren musste, aber wie genau passierte er eigentlich auf natürliche Art und Weise? Das hatte ihm nie jemand erklärt!

Schließlich, nach Tagen der fruchtlosen Versuche, schaffte er es doch. Er war wieder woanders. Vor ihm saß der aus der Bank, zumindest war sich Ray ziemlich sicher, dass er es war, denn er war gerade dabei einen Haufen Bargeld zu zählen. Um ihn herum saßen seine Komplizen, und auch sie zählten ihr Geld. Offenbar hatte jeder gerade seinen Anteil bekommen. „Ehm", räusperte sich Ray, „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Der Geldzähler blickte auf, und zum ersten Mal konnte Ray das Gesicht seines Clustermitglieds sehen. Es war ein Junge, vielleicht eher ein junger Mann, älter als Ray, aber er sah nicht unsympathisch aus, wenn sich seine Miene aber leider sofort verfinsterte, als er Ray erkannte. „Na wunderbar", grummelte er.

„Ich … nun mir ist klar, dass ich deine Gefühle verletzt habe, als ich dir Vorwürfe gemacht habe. Ich meine, jeder soll das tun, was er eben tut, das ist schon okay. Und ich habe dich wohl auch in Gefahr gebracht, das wollte ich natürlich nicht, aber ….", fuhr Ray fort und sein Gegenüber seufzte lautstark.

„Komm mal mit", meinte er, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Ray folgte ihm. Und prallte kurz darauf gegen ihn. „Ich ….", fing er erneut an, doch sein Gegenüber hob nur gebieterisch die Hand. „Nein", verkündete er, „was immer du sagen willst, lass es. Ich sage dir jetzt, was ich allen sage: Es interessiert mich nicht, wer du bist, was du tust, oder was du von mir willst, verstehst du? Keine Ahnung, wann du in meine Augen gesehen hast…"

„Hab ich nicht, wir gehören zum selben Cluster!", warf Ray eifrig ein.

Sein Gegenüber zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Aber nur weil wir beide gleich sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir irgendetwas miteinander zu tun haben müssen."

Ray konnte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen spüren. „Nicht?", wiederholte er langsam.

Der andere seufzte. „Hör mal, du siehst wie ein anständiger Junge aus, Kleiner. Ich bin das Gegenteil davon. Halt dich einfach von mir fern, okay?", schloss er dann.

„Aber…", begann Ray, doch der junge Mann hatte ihn einfach stehen lassen und war zurück zu seiner Gang gegangen, wohl um weiter sein Geld zu zählen. Ray folgte ihm und versuchte noch einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, doch der junge Mann – die anderen nannten ihn Mick – beachtete ihn nicht, sondern zählte einfach nur sein Geld. Schließlich gab Ray auf und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Enttäuscht und alleine. Wie er es eben immer war.

Mick wollte nichts von ihm wissen, obwohl er sich entschuldigt hatte. Ray warf sich auf sein Bett und drückte seinen Kopfpolster an sich. Das half nicht wirklich gegen den Schmerz der Zurückweisung, aber es half ihm wenigstens ein wenig. So lag er lange Zeit da, bis Sydney vorbeikam und seinen Kopf in Rays Zimmer steckte. „Hat dein Freund Schluss mit dir gemacht, oder warum bist du so drauf?!", wunderte sich sein Bruder, und Ray warf einfach nur seinen Kopfpolster nach ihm.

„Grandma, was tut man, wenn man jemanden in seinem Cluster hat, der einfach nichts von einem wissen möchte?", fragte er seine Grandma später. Wenn es jemanden gab, der alles wusste, dann war es Grandma. „Nun, dann gibt man dieser Person Zeit und Raum und bleibt geduldig. Irgendwann wird sich alles von selber regeln. Weißt du, Ray, es ist um Grunde gar nicht möglich nichts mit dem Rest seines Clusters zu tun zu haben. Irgendetwas führt einen am Ende immer zusammen. Du darfst es nur nicht versuchen zu erzwingen, das ist alles."

Bei Grandma hörte es sich so einfach an. Ray konnte nur hoffen, dass es auch wirklich so einfach wäre. Zumindest damit, dass einem irgendetwas immer zusammenführte hatte sie wohl recht. Ray erwachte einige Zeit später mit einen sehr schmerzhaften Erektion und einem sehr seltsamen Gefühl von jemanden berührt zu werden, der nicht da war.

„Du und dein geheimer Freund!", spottete Syndey beim Frühstück, „Ihr hattet wohl viel Spaß zusammen heute Morgen." Ray lief krebsrot an und wünschte sich, er hätte wenigstens einen geheimen Freund. Alles was er hatte war …. Fremdsex? Gab es so was überhaupt? Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der dritte Partner männlich gewesen war, was dazu führte, dass Syndey gar nicht mal so falsch lag, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

Er verkroch sich für den Rest seines Tages in seinem Zimmer und …. wusste nicht, warum er sich so leer fühlte. Und so einsam. Und dann saß Mick plötzlich neben ihm auf seinem Bett. Zumindest war es voll bekleidet, aber Ray fühlte sich trotzdem unangenehm berührt. „Nun, das war … das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", sagte Mick, „Sorry."

Ray wusste, dass er rot anlief, und starrte überall anders hin, nur nicht in Micks Richtung. „Du kannst nicht einfach aufhören damit … Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben, nur weil es mich jetzt gibt", murmelte er.

„Geschlechtsverkehr. Wie süß. … Ich hab dir ja gesagt, ich bin schlechter Einfluss", meinte Mick. Ray konnte spüren, wie er ihn genau musterte. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", fiepte Ray und sprang vom Bett auf. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an, und das alles war ihm einfach zu peinlich. Doch dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Mick seinen Ausbruch vielleicht zum Anlass nehmen würde wieder zu verschwinden, also versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. „Geh nicht einfach wieder weg!", rief er schnell, „Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Ich bin alt genug!" Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in Micks Richtung, der immer noch auf seinem Bett saß und ihn anstarrte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach wieder weggehen", meinte Mick, „Aber du bist … wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Du bist es, der nicht einfach weggeht. Und all diese …. Gefühle." Er zog eine Grimasse. „So viel auf einmal. Du bist so viel auf einmal."

„Ich kann weniger sein!", behauptete Ray, ohne zu wissen, was er damit überhaupt meinte. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass Mick wieder wegging. Er wollte nur, dass er nicht wieder alleine wäre!

Mick musterte ihn ungläubig. Dann meinte er: „Los werde ich dich wohl nicht so einfach wieder, was?"

„Ich werde dir nicht zur Last fallen!", versprach Ray eifrig, „Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin."

„Das bezweifle ich", murmelte Mick.

„Doch, doch. Ich kann sehr diskret sein!", behauptete Ray und nickte enthusiastisch. Mick sah ihn so an, als wüsste er, dass das eine eindeutige Lüge wäre, aber er sagte das zumindest nicht. Ray nahm das als ein gutes Zeichen, vielleicht hatten sie ja doch eine Chance.

Es war kein Sonntagsspaziergang. Sie hatten ihre Aufs und Abs. Mick wollte ihn nicht wirklich in seinem Leben, er toleriert ihn eher, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Das wusste Ray. Trotzdem freute er sich über jede noch so kleine Geste, die andeutete, dass Mick ihn zur Kenntnis nahm. Und jede Art der Ablehnung und der Geheimniskrämerei verletzte ihn. Und Mick zeigte ihm oft genug die kalte Schulter und hatte eine Menge Geheimnisse. Ray selbst war eines dieser Geheimnisse. „Wer kommt da eigentlich dauernd zu Besuch?", wollte sein Partner Leonard eines Tages von Mick wissen, während Ray neben diesen saß und ihm dabei half ein Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen. Mick versteifte sich und meinte nur: „Niemand." Leonard funkelte ihn wissend an. „Na gut. Dann eben niemand", meinte er kühl.

„Leonard hat noch niemanden aus seinem Cluster gefunden. Nicht wirklich. Du ist nur einer, der … irgendwie fern ist", erklärte Mick Ray später, „Ich will nicht, dass er denkst, bei mir wäre es anders." Er sagte nicht, warum er nicht wollte, dass Leonard das dachte. Mick sagte ihm viele Dinge nicht. Er sprach nie über seine Familie. Es schien nur Leonard zu geben. Und er wollte auch nie über seine Jobs reden, obwohl Ray wirklich versuchte Verständnis und Interesse zu zeigen.

Aber er war da. Er war für Ray da. Er war ein stiller Tröster, der immer da zu sein schien, wenn er ihn brauchte. Nach Rays ersten Mal, das für Ray etwas anderes bedeutet hatte als für seine Partnerin, war er für Ray da. Wenn Syndey besonders gemein zu Ray war, war er da. Als Grandma Palmer starb, war er für Ray da. Durch Mick fühlte Ray sich weniger alleine.

Mick war der Erste aus seinem Cluster, der in seinen Leben getreten war, und selbst nachdem Nate da war – und Nate machte ihm alles viel einfacher als Mick, und Nate hatte viel mehr gemeinsam mit Ray als Mich - selbst nachdem John da war, blieb Mick immer die Konstante in Rays Leben. Auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, dass Mick im Grunde zwar alles über ihn wusste, er aber nichts über Mick.

„Aber sollte es für Menschen wie uns kein eigenes Studium geben? Über uns, meine ich?", sagte Ray zu Professor Stein, als Mick neben ihm auftauchte, ihn schief ansah und meinte: „Erzählst du eigentlich jedem, dass du ein Sense8 bist? Das solltest du lieber nicht tun."

„Aber, das ist Professor Stein! Er ist einer von uns! Das ist in Ordnung!", versicherte Ray Mick eifrig.

Professor Stein konnte Mick zwar nicht sehen, aber er schien trotzdem mit dem anderen Mann einer Meinung zu sein. „Ihr Freund hat Recht, Mr. Palmer. Es ist vermutlich keine besonders kluge Idee damit hausieren zu gehen wer oder was wir sind", erklärte er, „Ich habe meine Fähigkeiten eigentlich immer vor Ausstehenden geheim gehalten. Man kann nie wissen, was …. ein gewisser Menschenschlag mit diesem Wissen anfangen würde."

Ray sah zwischen Mick und dem Professor hin und her. Er brachte ein unsicheres Lächeln zu Stande. „Was? Aber Grandma hat immer … Ich meine, nicht hausieren gehen, ja okay, aber geheim halten? Ich meine …. Ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass es irgendjemanden gibt, der etwas gegen uns haben könnte, oder?" Beide warfen ihm vielsagende Blicke zu, die ihn nachdenklich stimmten. Aber keiner sagte mehr dazu. Ray versuchte mehr über das Thema aus Mick herauszubekommen, doch der schwieg sich aus. Das war die Sache mit Mick, er machte gerne Andeutungen, aber er elaborierte niemals.

Trotzdem nahm Ray sich den Rat zu Herzen. Auch weil Professor Stein offenbar Micks Meinung war. Trotzdem versteckte er sich nicht, nicht wirklich. Bis zur Liste. Es war ein Rundschreiben der Universität, dass alles Sense8-Studenten, Lehrenden, und Angestellten dazu aufforderte ihre persönlichen Daten anzugeben. Ray starrte mit einem Mix aus Unglauben und Beunruhigung auf das Schreiben.

„Das gefällt mir nicht, Kumpel", zischte ihm John ins Ohr. „Ich habe so was noch nicht bekommen. Meint ihr, ich bekomme auch noch so eins, hier bei mir?", wunderte sich Nate. Doch es war Mick, der beschloss das alles in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Er zerriss das Schreiben eigenhändig (nun mit Rays Händen, wenn man genau sein wollte), und erklärte dann: „Du hast das nie bekommen und weißt von nichts. Wenn man dich fragt, dann weißt du nicht, was ein Sense8 sein soll. Verstanden?"

„Ja, aber…"

„Kein, aber. Hast du verstanden?!" Die Drohung hinter diesen Worten war hörbar, ohne, dass er sie aussprach. Fliegst du auf, fliegen wir alle auf. Tust du das nicht, hast du das letzte Mal, etwas von mir gesehen. Ray konnte es nicht wagen diesen Befehl zu ignorieren, das wusste er.

„Ja, ich habe verstanden", sagte er. Und er hielt sich daran. Er log. Jedes Mal, wenn er danach gefragt wurde, log er. Sense8, nie gehört. Was soll das sein?

Anderen Sense8 offenbarte er sich nur noch, wenn sie sich ihm zuerst offenbarten. Sein Leben wurde wieder einsamer. Zwischenzeitlich, als sein Cluster gewachsen war, er sein Studium begonnen hatte und voller Hoffnung in die Welt hinausgegangen war, hatte er sich eine Welt erträumt, in der er endlich nicht mehr einsam wäre. Eine Welt voller Sense8, für ihn und seinen Cluster und für alle anderen. Nun musste er auf einmal vorsichtig sein, anderen misstrauen, geheim halten, was er war, wer er war. Doch er tat es. Weil er Mick nicht verlieren wollte, und weil Mick ihn noch nie um irgendetwas gebeten hatte, nur um das hier (auch wenn er ihn weniger gebeten hatte als es ihm befohlen hatte). Es tat Ray in der Seele weh sich selbst zu verleugnen, doch er tat es.

Und irgendwann gewöhnte er sich daran, und seine Welt wurde wieder bunter und bevölkerter. Er traf Anna. Er lernte sie lieben. Er hatte beruflichen Erfolg, wollte die Welt verbessern und kam diesen Ziel scheinbar täglich einen Schritt näher. Er hielt immer noch geheim, wer und was er war, geheimer als jemals zuvor, wegen Sara….

Sara war einige Jahre jünger als der Rest von ihnen, aber sie war ein Energiebündel, und sie alle liebten sie. Sogar Mick liebte sie, das konnte er nicht verbergen, trotz all der schlechten Entscheidungen, die sie traf, aber vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, weil Sara ihr Leben einfach lebte, sich von niemandem Vorschriften machen ließ. Bis zum Zwischenfall.

Ray spuckte eines Tages Wasser, das er nie getrunken hatte, und rang nach Luft. Er war sehr besorgt, dass das Ende von Sara sein könnte, aber nein, sie überlebte. Doch wo war sie da nur gelandet? „Raus da, schwimm bis nach China, wenn es sein muss", meinte Mick, kaum, dass sie sich auf dem Boot, auf dem sich Sara wiederfand, umgesehen hatten.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Mick. Sie kann es niemals bis nach China schaffen, sie ist hier mitten im Nirgendwo", widersprach Nate.

„Nun, wen haben wir denn da?" Ein Mann, der selbst auf einen Optimisten wie Ray unheimlich wirkte, trat neben den Captain des Bootes und betrachtete Sara eingehend. „Was ist dir denn passiert, meine Liebe?"

„Lüge", riet ihr John.

„Unsinn, sag die Wahrheit, Sara", widersprach Ray.

„Mein Schiff ist untergangen. Die _Queens Gambit_? Ich wurde von Bord gespült. Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch andere Überlebende gab", sagte Sara zu dem Captain und dem anderen Mann.

„Ihr wart nicht zufällig unterwegs zu einer Insel namens Lian Yu?", fragte der andere Mann.

„Sag nein!", befahl John, „Das ist ein Ort voller dunkler Magie, an dem keiner was zu suchen hat."

„Fängst du schon wieder mit dieser Magie-Sache an", seufzte Nate.

„Nicht das ich wüsste", sagte Sara, „Ich habe noch nie von diesem Ort namens Fegefeuer gehört. Ich meine Lian Yu, das ist doch Mandarin für Fegefeuer, ja?" Sie warf John einen kurzen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ja, das stimmt", räumte der Mann, der nicht der Captain war, ein, „Sie sprechen Mandarin?"

„Nein, ich kenne nur ein paar Phrasen", behauptete Sara.

„Oder jemand anderer kennt sie", entgegnete der Mann, „Mein Name ist Anthony Ivo. Und Sie sind, wenn ich mich nicht irre, nicht alleine hier."

„Vorsicht", warnte Mick.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", behauptete Sara.

Ivo machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Sara zu. „Was genau wissen Sie über Lian Yu?", verlangte er zu erfahren. Das war der Moment, als John einschritt und den Mann und alle anderen mit einem Zauber fernzuhalten versuchte. „Ich weiß, dass ein gottloser Ort ist, an dem niemand etwas zu suchen hat", erklärte er durch Sara, während er sie Symbole in die Luft zeichnen ließ und Inkationen sprechen ließ. Doch dann taserte Ivo Sara, woraufhin die Verbindung zum Rest des Clusters unterbrochen wurde.

Ray fand sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt wieder. Ivo verhörte sie. Ihre Stirn blutete. Ray konnte sehen, dass sie geschlagen worden war. „Ich weiß von all dem nichts. Hören Sie, ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, was Sie wissen wollen", jammerte Sara, „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich eine Sense8 bin, was wollen Sie noch?"

„Sag ihm, dass er gerade dabei ist gegen jede bekannte Form der Menschenrechte zu verstoßen!", mischte sich Ray ein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ihn das interessiert, Ray", murmelte Sara.

„Oh, ich sehe, wir sind nicht mehr alleine", sagte Ivo, „Einer Ihrer Freunde, Sara? Der, mit der stärksten Verbindung zu Ihnen, vielleicht? Ist es der, der von Lian Yu wusste?"

„Es ist nur Ray, er ist Wissenschaftler, Erfinder, er kümmert sich nicht um Inseln im chinesischen Meer!", erklärte Sara.

„Oh, ein Wissenschaftler und Erfinder, also? Ein Kollege, nun es freut mich immer neue Kollegen kennenzulernen. Seht ihr auf Lian Yu befindet sich etwas, das ich suche, das ich dringend finden muss, ein U-Boot, das dort gestrandet ist, ein U-Boot mit…."

„Mirakuru!" Nate tauchte wieder am Schiff auf. „Ich habe alles, was ich in der Schnelligkeit finden konnte, gewälzt. Sag ihm, dass ich weiß, was er auf Lian Yu sucht, und dass wir ihm dabei helfen können es zu finden, wenn er dich frei lässt und dir kein Leid antut."

„Was? Nein, er kidnapped Sara und schlägt sie, und wir sollen ihm helfen?!", empörte sich Ray bei dem anderen Mann.

„Genau deshalb müssen wir alles versuchen um sie am Leben zu halten", argumentierte Nate.

„Mirakuru", sagte Sara, „Sie suchen Mirakuru. Wir können Ihnen helfen, es zu finden. Immer vorausgesetzt, Sie lassen mich am Leben und behandeln mich gut."

Ivo verstummte. „Interessante Leute haben Sie da in Ihren Kopf, Miss Lance", meinte er dann, „Und nicht alle sind sich einig, wie es scheint."

„Darin sind wir uns einig. Uns ist allen daran gelegen, dass ich das hier gesund überstehe", meinte Sara.

„Ansonsten röste ich ihn bei lebendigen Leibe", erklärte Mick. Von John gab es immer noch keine Spur. Der Taser musste ihn heftiger erwischt haben als die anderen.

Ivo nickte. „Gut, das ist ein Deal. Ihr helf mir das Mirakuru zu finden, und ich lasse Sara Lance am Leben", erklärte er, „Es ist lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal mit Sense8 zu tun hatte. Ich habe da so viele Fragen…."

Ray fand, dass das alles andere als beruhigend klang.

Ivo wirkte nicht nur nicht vertrauenserweckend, er war es auch nicht. Er suchte nach diesem Mirakuru um eine Art Supersoldat zu erschaffen. Zu diesem Zweck experimentierte er auch an Menschen, die er in Käfigen gefangen hielt. Er zwang Sara ihm bei seinen Experimenten zu helfen. Und er experimentierte auch an ihr. An ihnen allen. Er wollte die Fähigkeiten der Sense8 erforschen.

Das einzig Positive, das seine Experimente zum Vorschein brachten, waren klarere Verbindungen zu den anderen. Zu den dreien, die immer so fern zu sein schienen, die nur manchmal aufflammten. Ray hatte sich immer wieder mal über sie Gedanken gemacht. Zum ersten Mal schienen sie klar mit ihnen in einem Raum zu stehen: Zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Für einen Moment konnten sie sie fast sehen. Und dann waren wie wieder weg. Das alles war passiert, nachdem Ivo Sara gezwungen hatte etwas zu trinken, von dem sich Ray fast sicher war, dass es Bleiche mit enthielt.

„Ivo ist eindeutig verrückt", meinte John, „Wir müssen fliehen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sara einfach ins Meer springt und auf die nächstbeste Insel zu schwimmt. Dort kann nur besser sein als hier."

„Der Brite hat recht. Die _Amazo _ist ein Gefängnis", meinte Mick.

„Aber es gibt keine Insel in Reichweite, sonst hätten wir das doch schon längst versucht", meinte Nate, „Die einzige, die es hier in der Gegend gibt, ist Lian Yu. Und genau dort will Ivo doch hin."

„Sara, was willst du tun? Wir können dir nicht vorschreiben, was du mit deinem Leben anstellst", wandte Ray sich an die junge Frau.

„Ich hasse Ivo und dieses Schiff. Und ihr habt recht, wir müssen weg, denn ich fürchte, dass er uns noch umbringt oder zumindest mich, wenn ich hier noch viel länger bleibe, aber ich will nicht noch mal ertrinken", erklärte Sara, „Was wir brauchen ist ein fester Plan, was wir brauchen ist…." Sie wurde durch Lärm unterbrochen, offenbar gab es einen neuen Gast an Bord.

Dieser Gast war niemand anderer als Oliver Queen, Saras totgeglaubter Geliebter von der _Gambit, _und seine Anwesenheit am Schiff änderte alles. Er führte sie nach Lian Yu, wo er seit dem Untergang gestrandet gewesen war, dort fand Ivo das Mirakuru, Sara wurde fast erschossen, dem australische Geheimdienstagent Slade Wilson, der ebenfalls auf Lian Yu gestrandet gewesen war, wurde das Mirakuru injiziert, woraufhin er durchdrehte und viele Jahre später für Annas Tod die Verantwortung tragen sollte, Ivo starb, Sara ertrank fast noch einmal und wurde von Nyssa al Gul und der Liga der Assassinen gerettet, wo sie die nächsten fünf Jahre zubrachte.

Keiner von ihnen vergaß je auf Ivo und seine Experimente. Ja, er war verrückt gewesen, doch er hatte Aufzeichnungen über Sense8 besessen, die Jahre zurückgingen und auf Papier mit Regierungsstempel festgehalten worden waren. Er hatte schon vor Jahren mit Sense8 experimentiert, offenbar unter Regierungsaufsicht. Wer wusste, wer es ihm heute noch aller gleichtat?

Nach Ivo konnte Ray nie wieder vorgeben nicht zu wissen, wozu Menschen fähig waren, wenn es darum ging, das jemand anders war als sie. Obwohl Mick kein „Hab ich euch ja gesagt" anbrachte, hatte er es ihm gesagt. Immer schon. Also wurde Ray noch vorsichtiger, log noch mehr, stellte sich noch dümmer.

Jahre später, nachdem Slade Wilson nicht nur erneut Sara beinahe, sondern auch Anna durch seine Mirakuru-Experimente wirklich das Leben gekostet hatte, tauchte ein Mann im Anzug bei Annas Beerdigung auf und fragte Ray nach Annas Status als Sense8.

„Sense8? Davon habe ich nie gehört. Was soll das sein? Ist das ein anderes Wort für Veganer, denn Anna war Veganerin?", wollte Ray freundlich verwirrt wissen.

„Sense8 sind Menschen mit einem ganz bestimmten genetischen Erbe. Sind Sie sicher, dass Miss Loring so etwas Ihnen gegenüber niemals erwähnt hat?", wollte der Anzug-Typ wissen.

„Laurel Lance, Staatsanwaltschaft. Belästigt Sie dieser Mann, Dr. Palmer? Für welche Abteilung arbeiten Sie, Mister…." Laurel hatte sie wie aus dem Nichts heraus neben ihm manifestiert – eigentlich war sie nur schnell zu ihm hinübergeeilt, wohl von Sara alarmiert – und Ray war noch nie in seinem Leben so dankbar gewesen einen anderen Sense8 zu sehen.

„Das ist vertraulich", meinte der Anzugmann.

„Und das hier ist Starling City. Mein Bezirk", erwiderte Laurel nur, „Also?"

Der Anzugmann starrte sie an, warf dann noch einen Blick auf Ray, und meinte: „Am besten wir besprechen das ein anderes Mal, Dr. Palmer. Ich sehe ein, dass es ein Fehler war Sie ausgerechnet jetzt anzusprechen…." Er nickte den beiden zu und machte sich dann davon.

Sara und die Jungs erschienen hinter Ray und Laurel. „Es geht wieder los", stellte Sara fest, „Das hier ist genauso wie Ivo damals."

„Du wirst ab jetzt keinen Schritt mehr alleine machen", meinte Mick bestimmend.

„Er hat recht. Wir könne nicht zulassen, dass noch mal einer von uns einen von denen in die Hände fällt", stimmte ihm Nate zu.

„Was ist also unser nächster Schritt?", wollte John wissen.

„Um Hilfe bitten", meinte Laurel, „Wir müssen alle anderen Sense8 benachrichtigen, und wir müssen uns an den Arrow wenden. Er wird uns helfen."

Mick schnaubte ungläubig.

„Laurel hat recht", sagte Ray, „Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir alle zusammenstehen. Sense8 oder nicht. Das hier geht uns und alle unsere Lieben etwas an."

Mick seufzte. „Scheiße, na gut, ich besuche Leonard", meinte er dann. Was mehr war, als Ray erwartet hätte, vielleicht war endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Mick Roy ihnen all seine Geheimnisse offenbaren würde.

* * *

_A/N: Weiter in Teil 3, in dem wir zu unseren anderen Cluster zurückkehren._

_Reviews?_


	3. III

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Milde Spoiler für die 6. Staffel von „The Flash"_

_Zusätzliches Pairing: Caitlin/Ronnie_

* * *

**III.**

* * *

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, put, put, komm heraus!" Leonard Snart fühlte sich ein wenig dumm dabei durch die Kanalisation zu schleichen auf der Suche nach dem sagenumwobenen Brennenden Mann von Central City. Zumindest war er bewaffnet gekommen. Cisco hatte etwas gebaut, eigentlich aus anderen Gründen, von dem Leonard annahm, dass es recht nützlich im Kampf gegen einen tatsächlich brennenden Mann sein könnte, falls es zu einem Kampf kommen würde, was er zwar nicht hoffte, aber man konnte nie wissen.

„Caitlin und Cisco wissen, dass du am Leben bist, Ronald, es ist an der Zeit nach Hause zu kommen!", rief Leonard in die dunkle Kanalisation hinaus und wartete dann ab. Es waren Fußschritte zu hören, und dann stand er vor ihm. Eindeutig Ronnie Raymond, allerdings weniger smart angezogen als sonst, sondern in Fetzen gekleidet. „Keiner von uns kann nach Hause kommen!", verkündete Ronald und ging dann tatsächlich direkt vor Leonards Augen in Flammen auf. _Na toll._

„Ich habe eine Abkühlung für dich, Human Torch!", verkündete Leonard und schoss mit der großen Pistole, die er aus StarLabs gestohlen hatte, auf Ronald. Der Eisstrahl schoss auf Ronald zu, der schoss ihm eine Flamme entgegen, die nicht verlöschte sondern den Eisstrahl in irgendetwas anderes verwandeln zu schien. _Was zum Teufel …. Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das kein einfaches Feuer ist…._

Es gab einen grellen Knall, und Leonard wurde zurückgeschleudert und fand sich am Boden liegend wieder. Von dem Brennenden Mann gab es keine Spur mehr.

„Wer war das denn? Auf jeden Fall hatte er Stil", kommentierte eine Stimme unaufgefordert neben ihn. Natürlich würde ein Pyromane an dem sogenannten Brennenden Mann Gefallen finden.

„Mick", stellte Leonard fest und legte so viel Kälte wie er nur konnte in dieses Wort. Die beiden ehemaligen Partner hatten sich nicht gerade im Guten getrennt. Leonard hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet Mick so schnell oder auch nur jemals wiederzusehen.

„Wo bist du eigentlich? Ist das die Kanalisation? Warum bist du ohne Beute in der Kanalisation unterwegs?", wunderte sich Mick nun, der sich verwirrt umsah, „Bist du Sightseeing?"

„Ich erforsche urbane Mythen", schnarrte Leonard. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er sich selbst nicht vorstellen können, dass er einmal hier mit dieser seltsamen Kältekanone bewaffnet zu finden sein würde um einen Brennenden Mann zu suchen. Nicht nur, weil ihm der Gedanke an einen Brennenden Mann oder eine Kältekanone vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch lächerlich erschienen wäre, sondern auch weil er Leonard Snart war, er tat gewöhnlich nichts für andere. Doch die Dinge hatten sich geändert.

Mick war der erste Sense8 gewesen, den Leonard jemals getroffen hatte - alles was er über seine Art wusste, hatte er von Mick gelernt. Nach der Begegnung mit dem Gefängnisdirektor im Jugendknast und allem, was danach passiert war, war er ganz froh gewesen, dass sich Lisa als normal entpuppt hatte. Im Grunde war es nicht gerade etwas sehr tolles ein Sense8 zu sein. Die anderen, die er traf, zuerst war er noch irgendwie begeistert von ihnen, doch mit der Zeit ließ seine Begeisterung für sie, so wie für alles andere nach. Sein Vater war daran Schuld, das wusste er, er nahm ihm die Begeisterung für so ziemlich alles. Es gab aber noch einen anderen Grund, warum Leonard immer mehr desillusioniert wurde, was seine Art anging, und der war, dass er alleine blieb, obwohl das eigentlich nicht sein sollte.

Sense8 hießen so, weil sie in Cluster von 8 miteinander verbundenen Individuen existierten. Irgendwo dort draußen musste es sieben Leute geben, die mit Leonard verbunden waren, aber … nun er fand die nicht wirklich. Es gab da einen, aber irgendetwas stimmte mit ihrer Verbindung nicht. Sie war sehr schwach, kaum vorhanden. In all den Jahren gelang es Leonard niemals diesen Mann (er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Mann war) zu besuchen. Manchmal flackerten Eindrücke auf, aber die schienen weit weg zu sein und waren verwirrend. Sie schienen teilweise aus einem Science Fiction Film zu stammen. War dieser Mann vielleicht Filmproduzent? Oder hatte er einfach nur eine Vorliebe für Luftschiffe?

Wie auch immer, er blieb Leonard fern. Aber zumindest gab es ihn. Die anderen sechs, nun von denen empfing Leonard gar nichts. Zunächst störte ihn das nicht, doch dann fand Mick Mitglieder seines Clusters. Er versuchte es vor Leonard zu verbergen, aber Leonard war der Hübsche und der Kluge von ihnen beiden, er bemerkte sehr wohl, was Sache war.

Doch Mick weigerte sich zu gestehen, was mit ihm los war, also ließ Leonard ihn gewähren. Auch wenn er weder seinen Neid noch seine Enttäuschung vollkommen im Griff hatte. Wenn Mick ihm seinen Cluster wenigstens vorgestellt hätte, dann wäre alles anders, aber so … Leonard hatte das Gefühl, dass Mick ihm einen sehr wichtigen und sehr privaten Teil von sich selbst vorenthielt, und er war sich nicht 100% sicher warum der andere Mann das tat. Ja sicher, er wollte Leonards Gefühle schonen, aber da steckte eindeutig mehr dahinter. Ein Teil von Mick schien Leonard nicht für vertrauenswürdig genug zu halten um seinen Cluster mit ihm zu teilen.

Im Laufe der Jahre begann Leonard zu denken, dass er vielleicht dazu bestimmt war alleine zu sein. Dass der Rest seines Clusters vielleicht gestorben war, bevor er aktiviert worden war. Doch nein, wie sich herausstellte, war der Rest seines Clusters einfach beachtlich jünger als er.

Als er sie endlich fand, hielt er das genauso geheim vor Mick, wie der seine vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Es war auch natürlich irgendwie unangenehm, dass sie alle so jung waren. Und na ja, es gab auch noch andere Gründe. Ausgerechnet Leonard Snart musste sich zukünftige Cops suchen, nicht wahr?

Aber sie waren hinreißend, trotz ihren Karriereplänen, und Leonard fasste schnell ähnlich starke Zuneigung zu ihnen wie zu Lisa. Manchmal war es auch fast schon zu schlimm. Nein, Ralphy, mein Junge, all die Ex-Freunde deiner Mom sind nicht tot, wie kannst du das nur glauben? Dann müsste sie ja eine Art schwarze Witwe sein, oder nicht? Leonard dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er sich in die Erziehungsmethoden von Debbie Dibny einmischen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich dann dagegen, weil es ihm im Grunde nichts anging. Jeder musste die Lügen seiner Eltern selbst durchschauen. Immerhin war Debbie Dibny eine alles in allem gutherzige Frau, anders als Leonards Vater legte sie nie Hand an ihren Sohn. Spielproblem und der Hang zur Lüge hin oder her, sie war eine liebevoller Mutter. Und vor allem war sie überhaupt eine Mutter - eine zu haben, war so eine Art Privileg.

Eddie hatte andere Probleme mit seinen Eltern. Sein Dad war ein Arsch, wenn auch eine andere Art Arsch als Leonards Vater, aber er machte Eddie das Leben nicht gerade leichter. Als hätte er es in der Schule nicht schon schwer genug. Mit Übergewicht und Strebernatur, aber nein, sein Dad war auch noch der meistgehasste Mann seiner Heimatstadt. Leonard half Eddie dabei das Boxen zu lernen und seine Wut auf seinen Boxsack anstatt auf andere Menschen zu fokussieren, doch in Wahrheit half Eddie ihm mehr als er dem Jungen half. Im Grunde war der Junge besser darin mit seiner Wut und seinem Schmerz umzugehen als Leonard es jemals gewesen war, und in Wahrheit lernte Leonard mehr von ihm als der Junge von ihm.

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er in Eddie schnell eine Art Schützling und fast schon kleinen Bruder sah, war niemand über die Tatsache, dass der Junge sich eines Tages im Spiegel betrachtete und feststellte, dass er die Pubertät endlich überstanden hatte und jetzt aussah wie ein Adonis, überraschter als Leonard. Aber, hey, wenn er schon unbedingt Cop werden wollte, dann würde er wenigstens der bestaussehenste Cop des Landes werden. Warum er und Ralph beide beschlossen diese Karriere einzuschlagen, obwohl sie wussten, was Leonard beruflich tat, war ihn ein Rätsel. Manchmal dachte er, sie täten es nur um ihn zu ärgern. Dass es der Reibebaum wäre oder so was.

Dann waren da noch die anderen vier Kids. Die waren noch mal eine Spur jünger. Leonard fragte sich manchmal, warum das Schicksal ausgerechnet ihn dazu ausersehen hatte mit diesen ganzen jungen Leuten in einem Cluster zu stecken.

Zumindest zwei von den anderen Kids interessierten sich nicht dafür Recht und Ordnung zu verbreiten. Cisco wurde Wissenschaftler und Caitlin Ärztin. Cisco stand im Schatten seines älteren Bruder, sah nicht wie brillant er wirklich war und war ein Nerd, wie er im Buche stand, aber er schien von allen aus Leonards Cluster noch das gesündeste Leben zu führen.

Leonard hatte viel mehr mit Caitlin gemeinsam. Sie hatte den Verlust ihres Vaters nie überwunden, die Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter war kühl, und sie war überhaupt ein distanzierter Mensch, der gerne für sich alleine war. Gemeine Mitschüler nannten sie Eisprinzessin, doch ihr Ziel war es Menschen zu heilen, sie war nicht wirklich kalt, nur ein wenig unterkühlt vielleicht. Leonard versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte überhaupt noch eine Mutter zu haben, aber … Teenager neigten nicht dazu auf das, was ihnen Leute, die sie für alte Menschen hielten, sagten, zu hören. Und in späteren Jahren neigte Caitlin dazu ihrer Mutter die Schuld an der Entfremdung zwischen den beiden zu geben, und Leonard konnte ihr nicht vollkommen widersprechen, auch wenn er annahm, dass Carla Tannhauser irgendwann einfach damit aufgehört hatte zu versuchen ihrer Tochter näher zu kommen, weil es sowieso nichts brachte. Doch dann traf Caitlin Ronnie, und zum ersten Mal, seit sie in Leonard Leben getreten war, schien sie aufzutauen.

Ronnie Raymond eroberte das Herz der Eisprinzessin und entfachte Wärme in ihr. Er machte sie glücklich. Glücklicher als Leonard und Cisco sie machen konnten (andere aus ihren Cluster schien sie kaum an sich heran zu lassen), und alleine das wäre Grund genug für Leonard gewesen nach ihren Verlobten zu suchen, nachdem klar geworden war, dass er bei der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion nicht gestorben war, sich aber aus irgendeinen Grund seitdem versteckt hielt. Dass er aber auch noch ein geheimnisvoller Brennender Mann zu sein schien, und Cisco sich die Schuld an dem, was mit ihm passiert war, gab, war ein anderer Grund nach ihm zu suchen. Ein weiterer war, dass Ronnie nicht die einzige Tragödie war, die ihr Cluster in der letzten Zeit erlitten hatte. Denn dann waren da noch Iris und vor allem natürlich Barry.

Iris war die Tochter eines Cops und wollte ebenfalls ein Cop werden, studierte dann aber Journalismus, wofür Leonard unendlich dankbar war, zwei Cops im Cluster reichten ihm wirklich, dafür ging Barry zum CSI, also genau genommen waren drei seiner Clustergefährten im Strafvollzug tätig und eine vierte war die Tochter eines Cops. Wenn das alles ein Scherz auf Leonards Kosten war, dann kein besonders guter.

Iris und Barry waren immer Iris und Barry, sie kamen im Doppelpack. Barrys Mutter war ermordet worden, offiziell von seinem Vater, doch daran glaubte er nicht, und seit dem lebte er bei Iris. Er war ein guter Junge, brillant, hätte alles werden können, war aber besessen davon die Unschuld seines Vaters zu beweisen und ging deswegen zum CSI. Und weil er Menschen helfen wollte. Er wollte verhindern, dass andere unschuldig ins Gefängnis gingen. Leonard fand das zu süß.

Aber das war Barry, er war überhaupt einfach zu süß. Wie jemand wie er durchs Leben gehen konnte und weiterhin optimistisch und fröhlich bleiben konnte, war Leonard ein Rätsel, aber es gelang ihm irgendwie. Leonard bewunderte das sogar ein wenig.

Nach seinem letzten großen Streit mit Mick war es sein Cluster, der ihm Halt bot. Er begann sich vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr in Dinge einzumischen, in die er sich nicht einmischen sollte. Er war es, der Ralph dazu drängte Beweise, die er nicht finden konnte, einfach zu fälschen. Barry nahm das nicht gut auf.

„Du kannst nicht einfach Beweise fälschen, Ralph!", warf er dem Cop vor, „Ich muss so was eigentlich melden!"

„Reg dich ab, Frischling. Leonard hat gesagt, es ist okay, und ich gebe ihm recht. Es war der einzige Weg diesen Fall zu lösen!", verteidigte sich Ralph.

„Oh ja, Leonard hat es gesagt, also muss es okay sein! Leonard hat schlechten Einfluss auf dich!", rief Barry und funkelte den bei diesem Konflikt stumm daneben stehenden Leonard wütend an. Leonard war natürlich nicht wirklich mit den beiden auf dem Polizeirevier, er war nur zu Besuch, und überlegte, ob er sich nicht einfach absetzen sollte, doch Barry fuhr ihn an: „Wage es nicht jetzt abzuhauen!" Also haute er nicht ab, weil … nun weil er wusste, dass das Ganze hier irgendwie seine Schuld war. Die Jungs stritten seinetwegen miteinander, und Barry Allen war niemand der oft mit jemand anderen stritt, also….

„Deine Tat könnte einen Unschuldigen ins Gefängnis bringen! Wie konntet ihr nur, nach allem, was mit meinem Vater passiert ist!", ereiferte sich Barry und wirkte nun wirklich verletzt, „Alles nur, um andere zu beeindrucken!"

„Hey, stell mich nicht ruhmsüchtig da, ja? Okay, vielleicht will ich dich beeindrucken, Frischling, vielleicht will ich auch, dass jeder sieht wie gut ich in meinem Job bin, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich es getan habe! Ich bin nämlich wirklich gut in meinem Job, ja?! Der Kerl ist schuldig!", schrie Ralph zurück, „Ich weiß es einfach!"

„_Ich weiß es einfach_ ist kein Grund jemanden einzusperren! Schon mal was vom Strafvollzug gehört?! Vom Recht?!", schrie Barry zurück.

„Und was ist mit der Gerechtigkeit?! Er hat seine Frau abgeschlachtet, Barry! Er hat sie nicht einfach nur getötet, er hat sie regelrecht hingerichtet!", brüllte Ralph.

Barry zitterte vor Wut und Aufregung. „Wir nehmen das Gesetz nicht in die eigene Hand", sagte er leise, aber fest, „Das tun nur korrupte Bullen." Er wandte sich Leonard zu. „Dein Vater war ein korrupter Bulle! Und jetzt machst du Ralph zu einem?!", meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Mein alter Herr hat die Hand aufgehalten um sich zu bereichern. Ralph hat nachgeholfen um einen Mörder von der Straße zu holen", meinte Leonard so ruhig er konnte.

„Ihr könnt nicht sicher wissen, dass er es war", behauptete Barry.

„Doch. Ich weiß es sicher. Er ist ein Sense8, Barry, ich habe in seine Augen geblickt, ich weiß es", sagte Ralph. Barry starrte ihn an. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, anstatt dich von mir anschreien zu lassen?!", wollte er dann etwas verblüfft wissen.

Ralph zuckte abwehrend die Schultern. Leonard seufzte. „Weil er weiß, dass er was Falsches aus guten Gründen getan hat", mischte er sich ein, „Er wollte, dass du ihm verzeihst."

„Natürlich verzeihe ich ihm!", rief Barry überrascht, „Es ist Ralph!"

Das „Aber dir verzeihe ich nicht" blieb ungesagt. Leonard hörte es auch so.

„Ich nehme an, du bist der Meinung, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin. Mich in eine Sache eingemischt habe, die mich nichts angeht", sagte Leonard.

Barry sah ihn nur traurig an. „Ich würde gerne glauben, dass du es nur getan hast, weil du einen Mörder von der Straße weg haben wolltest. Aber leider weiß ich, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Und ich will nicht glauben, dass du deine Verbindung zu uns für deine Zwecke ausnützt, aber …" Er unterbrach sich, doch Leonard wusste, was er meinte. „Du denkst, genau das wäre mein Ziel. Dass ich euch benutzen will, für meine Zwecke", vermutete er.

„Aber das würde Leonard nie tun. Sag es ihm, Leonard", meldete sich Ralph jetzt wieder zu Wort.

Leonard konnte es nicht sagen. Weil er nicht wusste, ob es wahr war. Der kosmische Scherz, der ihn an Leute gebunden hatte, deren Job es eigentlich war ihn ins Gefängnis zu bringen, war nicht mehr witzig. „Sag mir einfach, dass du so was nie wieder tun wirst. Dass du dich nie wieder in unsere Arbeit einmischen wirst", bettelte Barry, und es war wirkliches Betteln.

Leonard konnte ihm auch das nicht sagen. „Was wir jetzt brauchen, ist Abstand", meinte er dann, „Das ist besser für uns alle." Und dann verließ ihr der die beiden. Einfach so.

Die Wahrheit war, er wusste nicht, warum er Ralph dazu gedrängt hatte. Um den jüngeren Mann einen Gefallen zu tun, um ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas zu tun, was er tun wollte, aber für falsch hielt, klar, aber Barry hatte recht, er hatte die Macht, die er über Ralph besaß – und er machte sich nichts vor, er besaß Macht über alle sechs seiner jüngeren Cluster-Mitglieder, einfach deswegen weil sie zu ihm aufsahen, weil er älter und erfahrener war als sie – ausgenutzt um schlechten Einfluss auf Ralph auszuüben und ihm zu einem korrupten Bullen zu machen. Die Gründe dafür spielten keine Rolle. Das Resultat zählte. Also beschloss er sich in Zukunft aus der Arbeit der anderen rauszuhalten. Und sich eine Weile überhaupt von ihnen fern zu halten. Besonders von Barry und Ralph, aber auch von Eddie, und am besten eigentlich gleich von allen.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass das ein Fehler sein würde.

Nach dem Zwischenfall hielt er sich fern. Ging sogar soweit die anderen zu ignorieren, wenn sie vorbeisahen. Eddie hatte keine Ahnung, was los war, genauso wenig wie Caitlin und Cisco. Iris suchte ihn auf und erklärte ihm, dass Barry ihn vermisste. „Es hat ihm wenige Sekunden, nachdem du weg warst, leidgetan. Er würde es zurücknehmen, wenn du ihm die Chance dazu einräumen würdest. Himmel, Leonard, er würde sich bei die entschuldigen, wenn du ihm die Chance dazu geben würdest", meinte sie.

„Das weiß ich doch", versicherte ihr Leonard, „Aber ob im Zorn oder nicht, er hat recht. Ich bin schlechter Einfluss. Was denkst du, was dein Vater sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass du Leonard Snart in deinem Kopf hast?"

Iris schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht hier nicht um Dad. Es geht um dich. Es geht darum, dass du alle von uns wegstößt, nur wegen einem kleinen Vorfall. Menschen streiten sich nun mal, Leonard", meinte sie, „Und nachher versöhnen sie sich wieder."

„Wir sind aber keine Menschen, Iris", belehrte er sie.

„Und das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass ihr ohne mich besser dran seid als mit mir", meinte Leonard, „Ob ihr es einseht oder nicht."

Iris schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Am Ende vom Tag sind unsere Bindungen alles, was uns bleibt, Leonard. Tu nichts, das du später bereuen würdest. Sprich mit Barry. Bitte", sagte sie, als würde sie wissen, was kommen würde. Sie konnte es aber nicht wissen, und doch behielt sie recht.

Leonard zeigte Barry die kalte Schulter, ignorierte ihn und ja, er bereute es später. Die Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion änderte alles. Barry starb beinahe, Caitlin verlor Ronnie oder dachte das zumindest, Cisco und Caitlin verloren ihre karrieretechnischen Zukunftsaussichten, Iris verlor beinahe Barry, genau wie Ralph und Eddie, und Leonard bereute nur dem Jungen nie gesagt zu haben, dass ihm das alles einfach nur leid tat.

Er konnte den im Koma liegenden Barry nicht einmal besuchen, zumindest nicht öffentlich, Joe wich kaum von seiner Seite, welcher gute Vater würde das an seiner Stelle auch?

Leonard fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig. Und dumm und stur und … nun einfach alles, was man in so einem Fall fühlte. Der Rest seines Clusters hatte über diese Tragödie zusammen gefunden, sie waren jetzt alle vereint – nun alle bis auf einen, den ersten, der immer noch fern war, unerreichbar. Doch was brachte es vereint zu sein, wenn Barry leblos auf einem Krankenbett lag? Leonard fühlte sich hilflos, und er hasste es sich hilflos zu fühlen. Deswegen beschloss er auch Ronnie Raymond zu suchen, damit er zumindest irgendetwas tun konnte. Für Barry konnte er nichts tun, aber für Caitlin und Cisco konnte er etwas tun.

Seit der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion hatte Leonard öfter an Mick gedacht. Iris hatte recht, am Ende vom Tag blieben ihnen nur ihre Bindungen, und Leonard vermisste Mick. Ja, sie waren im Schlechten auseinander gegangen, doch sie hatten sich schon öfter gestritten und wieder versöhnt. Warum sollten sie das diesmal anders halten? Warum sollten sie sich diesmal nicht versöhnen? Ja, Mick was außer Kontrolle geraten, aber …. Leonard war auch kein Unschuldsengel. Trotzdem brachte er es nicht über sich Mick von sich aus zu besuchen. Und hätte um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere Mann ihn besuchen kommen würde. Und das noch dazu mitten in seiner Jagd auf den Brennenden Mann.

„Deine urbanen Mythen werden waren müssen", erklärte ihm Mick, „Es gibt Ärger, großen Ärger, Leonard, verstehst du? Sie sind wieder da, und sie hinter uns her. Hinter uns allen."

Leonard wusste, von wem Mick sprach. Trotz seiner langen kriminellen Karriere gab es nur eine Gruppe von Menschen, die wirklich hinter ihm her war. „Danke für die Warnung. Ich werde aufpassen", erwiderte er kalt.

„Verdammt, Leonard, wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen! Wir müssen alle zusammenstehen. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wo du bist, aber du musst nach Starling kommen", erklärte Mick, „Wir müssen das persönlich besprechen."

„Starling? Du bist in Starling City? In der Stadt vom Arrow? Du weißt, dass er Pfeile in Leute wie uns schießt, oder hast du das vergessen?", wunderte sich Leonard.

„Er wird keine Pfeile in uns schießen. Er soll uns sogar helfen, wir werden ihn um Hilfe bitten", erklärte Mick.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? Warum sollte uns ausgerechnet der Arrow helfen?", wollte Leonard kopfschüttelnd wissen.

„Er wird nicht uns helfen, er wird _uns _helfen. Es ist sein Ding Unterdrückte zu beschützen. Ich kenne jemanden, der ihm nahe steht. Mehrere jemande sogar", gab Mick zu.

Das kam jetzt unerwartet. Konnte es sein, dass Mick ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen in eine ausgeklügelte Falle locken wollte? Sollte er so verhaftet werden? Aber warum dann so eine abstruse Geschichte?

„Leonard", meinte Mick eindringlich, „Ich meine es ernst. Die haben meinen … die haben Ray auf der Beerdigung seiner Verlobten angesprochen und wollen ihn vernehmen. Und das ist nicht das erste Mal. Vor fünf Jahren war eine von uns in den Fängen eines verrückten Wissenschaftlers, der für sie gearbeitet hat. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch mal jemand, der mir nahe steht, in deren Hände fällt, verstanden? Und das inkludiert dich!"

_Ray also. _Leonard kannte diesen Namen, auch wenn Mick das vermutlich nicht wusste. Und Mick, der freiwillig zugab, dass ihm jemand nahe stand? Es musste wirklich ernst sein. „Du willst mir also endlich deinen Cluster vorstellen, ja? Mir deinen Ray zeigen und diese anderen, die du vor mir geheim gehalten hast", stellte Leonard fest, „Nun, so nett das ist. Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Ich habe jetzt auch einen Cluster, Mick. Ich habe jetzt auch Leute, die mir am Herzen liegen. Ich kann hier nicht einfach weg. Die Dinge sind … kompliziert." Sie konnten den komatösen Barry nicht einfach nach Starling City schaffen. Dort wäre er außerdem nicht sicher, er war in StarLabs besser aufgehoben.

„Ist mir egal, wie du es anstellst, komm her", meinte Mick rüde, „Wir müssen eine Krisenbesprechung abhalten. Alle Sense8 in der Umgebung sind in akuter Gefahr."

Nun, wenn er es so formulierte, nun, dann würden sie etwas dagegen unternehmen müssen, nicht wahr?

* * *

_A/N: Es folgt Teil IV. Vermutlich noch vor Weihnachten._

_Reviews?_


	4. IV

**IV.**

* * *

Mick Rory hatte keine große Lust auch nur im gleichen Gebäude wie der Arrow zu sein. Trotz seinen Versicherungen gegenüber Leonard glaubte er nicht wirklich daran, dass der Arrow keine Pfeile in sie jagen würde, sobald er sie sah. Und er hatte wirklich keine Lust von Pfeilen durchbohrt zu werden, danke vielmals. Wie seltsam musste man überhaupt drauf sein um mit Pfeilen um sich zu schießen? Wieso sollte man das tun, wenn es Schusswaffen gab und noch viel besser Feuer? Wie auch immer, den Arrow einzubeziehen war die Idee der Lance-Schwestern gewesen, also sollten sie das ausbaden, er wollte nur diejenigen, die ihm wichtig waren, in Sicherheit wissen.

Leonard einzuladen war nötig gewesen. Egal wie wütend sie aufeinander waren, sie hielten einander seit Jahrzehnten gegenseitig den Rücken frei, das konnte nicht einfach aufhören, und wenn Mick ganz ehrlich war, wenn er Leonard in die Sache involvierte, dann blieb es ihm vielleicht persönlich erspart sich näher mit manchen Aspekten dieser ganzen Misere zu befassen. Immerhin war Leonard das Superhirn von ihnen beiden. Sollte er ruhig auch diesmal die Denkbarbeit leisten. Ihn mit dem Arrow und Saras Schwester zu verkuppeln, könnte sich außerdem auf lange Sicht als vorteilhaft erweisen. Und Mick in Zukunft ersparen ihn immer eigenhändig zu beschützen, wenn Feuer am Dach war, da Laurel Lance das selbst übernehmen könnte.

Hatte er nicht einst aus ähnlichen Gründen Ray und Nate verkuppelt? So sehr ihm beide entgegen seinen Willen ans Herz gewachsen werden, waren ihre emotionalen Bedürfnisse sehr anstrengend zu erfüllen, wenn man Mick Rory hieß, weswegen Mick kurz nachdem Nate in sein Leben getreten war, beschlossen hatte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen und nicht nur zwei Mitglieder seines Clusters miteinander zu vereinen, sondern auch zwei Jungs, die einander mehr geben konnte, als er ihnen individuell geben konnte. Seitdem waren die beiden die besten Freunde, und auch wenn Mick sich manchmal bei etwas ertappte, was verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Eifersucht hatte, wenn er die beiden zusammen beobachtete, so hatte er doch niemals bereut einen Schritt zurück gemacht zu haben und sie einander überlassen zu haben. Das Leben das er führte, war nicht gerade für seine lange Halbwertszeit bekannt. Wenn es ihn eines Tages nicht mehr geben würde, dann hätte Ray zumindest immer noch Nate. Und umgekehrt, was das anging.

Seine Nerds waren so verletzlich. Mick hasste es, dass sie ausgerechnet an Ray herangetreten waren, und das noch dazu auf Annas Beerdigung. Sara könnte es aushalten, alles, was sie durchgemacht hatte, hatte sie hart im Nehmen gemacht. Aber Ray Palmer war eine zerbrechliche kleine Blume auf der Wiese der Welt, heute mehr als jemals zuvor. Mick wusste nicht, wie er ihn beschützen sollte, er wusste nur, dass er es irgendwie musste.

Der hübsche Nate war auch nicht viel sicherer, seine Hämophilie machte ihn vielleicht am Verletzlichsten von ihnen allen, aber Mick hatte Vertrauen darin, dass Hank Heywood seinen Sohn beschützen würde, einfach, weil er Hank Heywood war. John konnte sowieso auf sich aufpassen, aber nein, sie hatten Ray ausgewählt, als würden sie wissen, dass er derjenige war, über den sie an den ganzen Cluster herankommen würden. Und an so viele mehr ebenfalls.

Mick war doch ein wenig überrascht Leonard zu sehen, als er auftauchte. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er kommen würde. Aber er kam, wenn er auch nicht alleine kam - er war in Begleitung zweier jüngerer Männer, einem Latino und einem, der nach Bulle roch. Sie trafen sich bei _Big Belly Burger, _weil Mick ein Treffen dort für am Unauffälligsten gehalten hatte. Leonard nahm ihm gegenüber Platz, und seine Begleiter zwängten sich neben ihn.

„Mick."

„Leonard."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang schweigend an. Dann schlürfte John, der neben Mick saß, laut die letzten Reste seines Colas durch seinen Strohhalm und brach so die Stille. „Hi", erklärte der Brite dann, „John Constantine. Freut mich."

„Cisco", sagte der Latino, „Und das ist Ralph." Besagter Ralph winkte kurz in die Runde.

John lehnte sich kurz vor und schnupperte. „In Ordnung. Sie sind sauber, wir können sie mitnehmen", erklärte er dann.

„Das kann er riechen?", wunderte sich Ralph.

„Nein, Kumpel. Ich hatte ein Pentagramm unter den Tisch gemalt und eine Beschwörung durchgeführt, bevor ihr gekommen seid. Wenn ihr mit bösen Absichten hier erschienen wärt, dann würdet ihr jetzt schon ohnmächtig am Boden liegen", erklärte John freundlich.

Cisco und Ralph wechselten einen Blick. „Ist das sein Ernst?", wunderte sich Cisco.

Mick ersparte sich eine Antwort darauf und meinte: „Wir sollten gehen."

Leonard warf ihm nur einen kalten Blick zu und nickte abgehackt. Mick erhob sich und trat John, der wieder dazu übergegangen war an seinem Softtrink zu saugen, ins Bein. „Ja, ja, hetz nicht. Ich dachte, das hier wird ein rührendes Wiedersehen zwischen alten Freunden", verteidigte sich John, „Habt ihr euch nichts zu sagen?"

„Wir sind geschäftlich hier", meinte Leonard, „Und sollten zur Sache kommen."

„Wie ihr wollt", meinte John, murmelte ein paar Worte, und erhob sich dann ebenfalls. Leonard und seine Begleiter taten es ihnen gleich und folgten ihnen beiden aus _Big Belly Burger _hinaus. „Habt ihr Safe House?", wollte Leonard wissen.

„So etwas ähnliches", meinte Mick, und dann machten sie sich auf zu ihrem Ziel.

* * *

„Das hier ist ein Palmer Tech-Lagerhaus", stellte Cisco fest, „Warum treffen wir uns in einem Palmer Tech Lagerhaus?"

„Sicherheitsfrage", brummte Mick.

„Oh, mein Gott, ist das eine neue Palmer Tech Smart Watch?!" Und schon hatte sich Cisco das Päckchen geangelt, und das ganz ohne zu fragen. „Oh, mein Gott, das ist die neue Palmer Tech Smart Watch! Inklusive des neuen Soochi Mikroprozessors!", stellte er begeistert fest und starrte die Uhr verliebt an.

„Ihre Akkulaufzeit ist laut Tests ungeschlagen. Bitte, greif nur zu, du kannst sie gerne behalten."

Cisco sah auf und erstarrte, als er sah, dass ihm die Watch niemand anderer als Ray Palmer persönlich geschenkt hatte. „Und das ist Ray Palmer!", stellte er fassungslos fest, „Was macht Ray Palmer hier?!"

„Wie es aussieht verschenkt er Smart Watches", erklärte Ralph hilfreich.

„Möchtest du auch eine?" Ray Palmer reichte Ralph ein Paket. „Und unser dritter Gast auch?" Er sah Leonard fragend an.

„Wozu sich etwas schenken lassen, das man später immer noch klauen kann?", meinte der nur dazu.

„Vergiss es, Schmalzlocke. Leonard steht nicht auf Nettigkeiten", erklärte Mick, „Was stehen wir hier immer noch rum?" Er packte Ray Palmer am Arm und drängte ihn dann, wenn auch erstaunlich sanft, weg von den Smart Watches tiefer hinein ins Lagerhaus. Cisco warf einen fragenden Blick auf Leonard. „Ray Palmer? Das hast du verschwiegen", meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich posaune die Identität von anderen Sense8lern nicht hinaus, Cisco", behauptete Leonard, „Und bitte versuch deinen inneren Fanboy unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, das hier wird sonst nur peinlich."

„Auf jeden Fall steht er auf keiner mir bekannten Liste", merkte Ralph an. Leonard nickte nur, sagte dazu aber nichts.

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und folgten den anderen. Schließlich fanden sie Mick, John, und Ray Palmer mit ein paar anderen Leuten vor, die auf sie warteten. Da war noch ein Mann, der sich als Nate vorstellte, und eine sehr attraktive Frau namens Laurel Lance. „Meine Schwester Sara und mein Vater sind auch hier", erklärte Laurel, „Zu Besuch."

Leonard nickte. Caitlin, Eddie, und Iris erschienen ebenfalls in der Lagerhalle, wenn auch wohl nur für ihren Cluster sichtbar. „Wir haben noch drei weitere aus unserem Cluster mitgebracht", erklärte Ralph, „Caitlin, Eddie, und Iris. Sie sind als Besucher hier."

„Gut, ich denke, dann können wir anfangen, oder?", meinte Nate und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Mick, der abgehackt nickte.

Sense8-Treffen liefen oft so ab wie das hier gerade. Nicht alle waren an einem Ort, sondern viele befanden sich an verschiedenen Orten um mit verschiedenen Sense8 und Nicht-Sense8 kommunizieren zu können. Joe West würde an diesem Treffen teilnehmen, obwohl er kein Sense8 war, durch Iris könnten sie mit ihm sprechen. Caitlin wollte nicht nur ein Auge auf Barry haben, sondern sich auch mit Professor Wells und Ronnie kurzschließen, ob der das nun wollte oder nicht – Cisco und Leonard könnten ihn ebenfalls in das Gespräch mit einbeziehen. „Sara ist beim Arrow und anderen von unseren Verbündeten", erklärte Laurel gerade.

Was immer hierbei herauskam, nachher könnten die diversen anwesenden Sense8 Informationen an alle anderen Sense8, die sie jemals kennengelernt hatten, weitergeben, wenn diese anderen das zuließen. So hatten sie einen breiten Informationskanal, der sich wie stille Post langsam aber sicher immer weiter erweiterte.

„Also, wo fangen wir an? Nun, da war dieser Mann auf Annas … Beerdigung, der mich gefragt hat, ob ich wusste, dass sie ein Sense8 ist. Anna hat sich aber nie registrieren lassen. Und als Laurel – sie ist Staatsanwältin – den Mann dazu aufgefordert hat sich ihr gegenüber auszuweisen, da hat er sich geweigert und hat sich abgesetzt", meinte Ray Palmer dann, „Wir glauben also, dass sie uns irgendwie auf der Spur sind. Ich bin nicht registriert, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich im Verdacht haben oder nur Anna."

„Aber wenn sie Ray als Sense8 identifizieren und er ihnen in die Hände fällt, dann können sie uns alle hier finden", sagte Laurel, „Und alle, die uns nahe stehen."

„Was ist mit Sydney?", schaltete sich Nate an dieser Stelle ein, „Hast du ihn erreichen können?"

„Nur kurz, aber er war nicht sehr kommunikationsbereit, aber Sydney hat noch niemals in den Äther hinausgeschrien, was er ist, er war immer eine sehr verschlossene Person. Aber wenn sie ihn hätten, dann hätten sie mich jetzt auch schon", erklärte Ray Palmer, „Sofern sie wissen, dass es eine genetisch bedingte Sache ist."

Dann sahen er, Mick, John, Nate, und Laurel in eine andere Richtung. „Bist du sicher?", fragte Nate, dann schien ihm einzufallen, dass andere auch hier waren, „Ähm, Sara sagt Ivo wusste es. Dass es eine genetische Sache ist, meine ich. Es stand in seinen Aufzeichnungen."

„Mir hat er das nie gezeigt. Also wollte er nicht, dass wir wissen, dass er es weiß", meinte Ray.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich unterbreche, aber wer ist Ivo?", wollte Ralph wissen.

„Ivo war ein Wissenschaftler, der einst Sense8 für die Regierung erforscht hat. Er wollte dann auf eigene Faust weitermachen. Sara hat ihn vor ein paar Jahren getroffen", erklärte John, „Er war hinter dem Mirakuru her. Das war die ehm Droge, die Slade Wilsons Soldaten zu Supersoldaten gemacht hat."

„Wir konnten ihre Wirkung neutralisieren, die Betroffenen heilen", sagte Laurel schnell, „Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass Ivo daran geforscht hat die Menschen zu verbessern und dazu Sense8ler untersucht hat."

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wie viel von seiner Forschung er jemals mit der Regierung geteilt hat", fasste Nate zusammen, „Vielleicht hat er das mit der Genetik erst rausgefunden, nachdem er sich losgesagt hatte."

„War Slade Wilson je an Sense8 interessiert? Oder seine Mitverschwörer? Rochev? Sebastian?", wandte sich Laurel an die Luft, vermutlich also ihre Schwester Sara. Sie lauschte einen Moment und erklärte dann. „Der Arrow sagt, dass es Slade Wilson und Isabel Rochev immer nur um Rache ging. Sie wollten die Stadt zerstören und ihre Bewohner, ihnen war egal, ob das Menschen oder Sense8 waren. …. Ja, aber Sebastian war ein Sense8. Ja, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit, das kannst du ihm gerne so sagen, Sara." Wieder ein Moment Stille.

„Aber Sebastian Blood und seine Leuten waren zwar Sense8 und wollten die Stadt wiederum retten, wenn auch auf sehr verdrehte Art und Weise. Ihnen ging es auch nicht um die Frage, wer was ist", sagte Laurel dann.

„Wurden sie alle verhaftet? Die gesamte Bruderschaft des Blutes, meine ich?", wollte John wissen, „Was wenn sie alle registriert wurden?" Er schien ebenfalls mit Sara und denen, die bei ihr waren, zu sprechen. „Ja, mich beunruhigen die, aber nicht aus den Gründen, die ihr denkt. Diese Masken und manche dieser Namen …. Ich fürchte fast, die waren mit echten Dämonen im Bunde."

„Echte Dämonen? Zauber um zu sehen, ob wir reine Absichten haben? Was ist das hier? _Dungeons and Dragons_ oder das echte Leben?", konnte Cisco nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Oh, ja, sorry, Kleiner, aber Magie und Dämonen gibt es wirklich", meinte John in seine Richtung, „Aber zu unseren Glück interessiert keinen von denen, ob wir Mensch oder Sense8 sind."

Cisco fragte sich immer noch, ob der blonde Mann das ernst meinte oder nicht. Aber er bekam keine Chance dazu nachzufragen, da die Diskussion bereits weiter ging. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns der Liste zuwenden", meinte Ralph, „Im Grunde ist sie unser einziger Anhaltspunkt. Steht irgendjemand hier auf der Liste? Oder kennt er jemanden, der auf der Liste steht?"

Für einen Moment kehrte Schweigen ein. „Mein Vater greift gerade auf die Liste zu", meinte Laurel, „Das stehen einige Namen drauf, wie es scheint. Nach wem soll er suchen? Nach allen hier oder auch nach anderen?"

Iris schüttelte den Kopf, was aber nur ihr Cluster sehen konnte. „Die Liste ist eine Sackgasse. Dad hat jahrelang alles versucht um uns von der Liste herunter zuhalten, sagt er. Und er sagt auch, dass … meine Mom ihm damals, als sie sich kennengelernt haben, gesagt hat, dass sie gejagt wird. Und sie stand nicht auf der Liste." Sie wirkte so, als wäre diese spezielle Information auch für sie neu. Cisco gab diese Information an die anderen weiter, die daraufhin darüber nachzudenken schienen.

„Vielleicht gehen wir das ja falsch an", sagte Ray Palmer schließlich, „Vielleicht war die Liste nie unser Feind. Ich meine, Mick hat immer gesagt, dass wir darauf nicht landen dürfen. Aber das war doch, weil er gemeint hat, dass niemand wissen darf, was wir sind. Aber was wenn nicht diejenigen, die auf der Liste stehen, die sind, die in Gefahr sind, sondern, die die es nicht drauf sind? Was, wenn die Liste in Wahrheit einen Schutz darstellt? Diejenigen, von denen die Behörden wissen, dass sie Sense8 sind, können nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne dass jemand auf die Idee verfallen könnte, dass sie genau deswegen verschwunden sind. Was wenn die Liste kreirt wurde um uns zu schützen?"

Ralph nickte emphatisch. „Sie sagen uns immer, dass wir jeden, den wir verhaften, der noch nicht auf der Liste steht, darauf setzen sollen", behauptete er, „Vielleicht weil es wirklich eine Art Schutz ist. Vielleicht weil so keiner dieser Gefangenen durchs Raster fallen kann."

Eddie nickte zustimmend.

„Listen mit Namen von ausgewählten Individuen sind historisch gesehen nichts Gutes", meldete sich Caitlin zu Wort und wirkte sehr ernst, als sie das sagte, „Das sagt zumindest Ronnie. Nein, Moment, es ist nicht Ronnie, der das sagt. Aber, wenn du noch mit dem Professor Kontakt hast, warum dann das Versteckspiel? ….Was?" Sie erbleichte.

„Caitlin? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Iris besorgt. Doch die Angesprochene verschwand auf einmal.

„Wir haben gerade Ärger bei einem von uns", informierte Leonard die anderen kühl.

Cisco tauschte besorgte Blicke mit Eddie und Ralph aus.

„Welche Art von Ärger?", wollte Laurel alarmiert wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon so weit sind Türen einzuschlagen um uns einzusacken. Oder etwa doch?", meinte Nate dazu. Cisco konnte nur schwer hoffen, dass es eben nicht soweit war. _Komm schon, Caitlin, wo steckst du?_

Dann tauchte sie wieder auf. „Es gibt Neuigkeiten", meinte sie, „Ronnie … also Ronnie ist nicht wirklich Ronnie, also zumindest nicht nur … bei der Teilchenschleuniger-Explosion wurde er irgendwie mit Professor Stein, einem anderen Mitglied seines Cluster, zu einer Person verschmolzen. Sie sind jetzt wie zwei Geister in einem Körper. Und haben diese Kräfte, dank eines Experiment, das der Professor bei sich hatte, als die Explosion ihn erwischt hat. Und sie werden gejagt vom Militär. Deswegen sind sie auf der Flucht."

_Und ich habe mich über Dämonen und Magie gewundert! _„Heiliges Comic-Buch, ernsthaft?!", wunderte sich Ralph.

„Lasst mich raten: Es geht um den Brennenden Typen aus der Kanalisation", meinte Mick.

Cisco versuchte nun die Situation irgendwie zu erklären, ohne zu verwirrt zu klingen, während Caitlin jemand anderen zu lauschen schien. „Es gibt noch mehr Neuigkeiten", meinte sie und wurde noch blässer, „Also der Professor war mit dieser Erfindung eigentlich schon zuvor auf der Flucht vor dem Militär. Weil die sie benutzen wollten um … einen Supersoldaten zu erzeugen. … Und dafür wollten sie einen Sense8 als Testobjekt verwenden."

„Moment mal, Professor Stein, etwa Professor Martin Stein? Den kenne ich, bei dem habe ich früher studiert!", verkündete Ray Palmer gerade. _Wie kommt es, dass jeder in meiner näheren Umgebung irgendetwas mit Ray Palmer zu tun zu haben scheint, und mir keiner was davon gesagt hat!? _„Damals hat er mir gesagt, dass ich vorsichtig sein soll, wem ich anvertraue, dass ich ein Sense8 bin."

Sämtliche neuen Informationen wurden getauscht, und die verschiedenen Cluster und Sense8 schienen untereinander zu kommunizieren. „Das kann doch alles kein Zufall sein, oder?", meinte Laurel dann, „Zwei Supersoldaten-Versuche, die mit Forschungen an Sense8 zusammenhängen. Wer ist da hinter uns her, und warum?"

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr?

Mick räusperte sich. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir ihnen von der Sache erzählen, Leonard", verkündete er dann.

„Von der Sache?", wiederholte Iris, „Welche Sache?" Leonard sah nicht in ihre Richtung, sondern starrte kurz ins Nichts.

Dann meinte er: „Als ich zum ersten Mal im Jugendknast gelandet bin und Mick kennengelernt habe, da wurden wir als Sense8 geoutet. Doch der Gefängnisdirektor hat uns einen Deal angeboten, er würde uns nicht auf die Liste setzen, wenn wir ihm auf seine Aufforderung hin einen Gefallen tun würden…."

* * *

Zuerst hatte es danach ausgesehen, als hätte der Direktor einfach auf sie vergessen. Das war ihnen recht. Seit sie wieder raus waren, waren sie ein Team, ein Duo, unschlagbar, solange sie nur zusammenhielten, das wussten sie. Sie träumten von einer ganz großen Zukunft, von einem ganz großen Ding. Nun, Leonard träumte davon, Mick träumte eher davon alles und jeden in Brand stecken zu können, ohne sich dabei schlecht fühlen zu müssen.

Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie doch nicht vergessen worden waren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Leonard starrte voller Unglauben auf die Einladung, die er in den Händen hielt. Es war eine Karte, auf der mit fein säuberlicher Schrift zu lesen stand: „_An Leonard Snart und Mick Rory, Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie in meiner Schuld stehen. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihre Namen in Kürze in gewissen Registern zu finden sein werden, dann finden Sie sich am Freitag am Abend bei dieser Adresse ein. Ein alter Freund."_

Leonard reichte die Karte an Mick weiter, der sie nachdenklich studierte. „Vielleicht ist es doch ein Sex-Ding, und das ist eine Art Hellfire Club", schlug er vor. Leonard wünschte sich fast, dass das wirklich möglich wäre, doch das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Das wusste er.

Da ihnen keine andere Wahl blieb, fanden sie sich zur angegeben Zeit bei der Adresse ein. Es handelte sich um ein verlassen wirkendes altes Fabrikgebäude mitten im Herzen von Gotham City. Der Gefängnisdirektor begrüßte sie gleich beim Eingang. „Es freut mich, dass Sie es einrichten konnten zu kommen. Darf ich Ihnen ihre zukünftigen Mitarbeiter vorstellen? Das hier sind die Mardon-Brüder, Mark und Clyde. Mister Jake Simmons. Und Roy Bivolo", sagte er und deutete auf die anderen Anwesenden, „Alle Sense8."

Simmons nickte ihnen kühl zu, die Mardon Brüder funkelten sie nur mit identisch wütenden Blicken an, und Roy Bivolo, nun, der zitterte, vermutlich vor Angst. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass keiner von ihnen freiwillig hier war, und sie alle auf ähnliche Weise rekrutiert worden waren wie Leonard und Mick. „Das sind Mick Rory und Leonard Snart."

„Was für eine illustere Gruppe", kommentierte Leonard, „Also, was sollen wir für Sie tun, Herr Direktor?"

Der Mann gestattete sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Oh, nichts Aufregendes", meinte er, „Ich will nur, dass Sie alle Ihre bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten dazu einsetzen um eine ganz bestimmte Person für mich zu finden. Es ist ein Sense8, wie Sie alle ebenfalls, also gehe ich davon aus, dass es Ihnen leichter fallen wird ihn zu finden, als den meisten normalen Menschen."

Leonard kam das alles sehr verdächtig vor. Das konnte doch nicht alles sein. Sie sollten einen einzigen Mann finden? „Und wer ist dieser Mann, den wir für Sie finden sollen?", wollte er dann wissen.

Wieder lächelte der Direktor. „Er ist unter vielen Namen bekannt. Doch sein Geburtsname lautet William Hand."

* * *

_A/N: Das schwierigste an diesem Kapitel war es den Oberschurken festzulegen. Die meisten bedeutsamen Spieler wurden vom Arrowverse schon abgegrast oder funktionieren aus anderen Gründen nicht, also wurde es letztlich doch Black Hand, der hier aber sehr anders sein wird als im DC-Canon._

_Das werdet ihr aber erst in den kommenden Kapiteln sehen. Nach Weihnachten._

_Frohe Festtage!_

_Reviews?_


	5. V

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Körperlicher Verfall, Identitätsverlust_

* * *

**V.**

* * *

„Mir gefällt das nicht, ich bin keine Ratte. Ich verrate andere nicht", meinte Mick, „Und andere Sense8 schon gar nicht. Der kann nichts Gutes mit diesem Hand-Kerl vorhaben."

Leonard war geneigt Mick zuzustimmen, doch was blieb ihnen schon für eine Wahl? Entweder der Hand-Kerl oder sie, und wenn Leonard die Wahl zwischen der Haut eines Weltfremden und seiner eigenen und der von Mick hatte, nun, dann würde eben der Wildfremde dran glauben müssen. So war das Leben eben. Er hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, dass es so laufen sollte, aber nun ja, er würde seine Rolle spielen. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Die anderen versammelten Sense8 waren auch keine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft. Die Mardon-Brüder warfen allen anderen ständig feindselige Blicke zu, Roy Bivolo war ein nervliches Wrack (Leonard würde sich nicht darüber wundern, wenn der Junge gerade dabei war sich in die Hose zu machen) und Simmons … nun, der war ein eigenes Kapitel für sich. Er hielt sich offenbar für besser als alle anderen hier und es für unter seiner Würde mit lauter Kids herumzuhängen, wie er sagte. Leonard wiederum war auch kein großer Fan von ihm, und die Tatsache, dass er diesen Mann nun niemals wieder loswerden würde, weil er ihm in die Augen geblickt hatte, nun, das stimmte ihn auch nicht gerade froh.

„Ich weiß nicht, wozu ihr alle hier seid", sagte Simmons, „Ich kann die Zielperson aufstöbern, ganz ohne eure Hilfe."

„Nur zu", erwiderte Leonard, „Je mehr Arbeit du erledigst, desto weniger Arbeit gibt es für uns."

Simmons verzog nur verächtlich die Lippen und schien dann ins Nichts zu starren, vielleicht nahm er gerade mit einem anderen Sense8 Kontakt auf. Sah Leonard auch so aus, wenn er das tat?

Die Mardon-Brüder wisperten miteinander, und Leonard sah hinüber zum schlotternden Bivolo. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Mick, seufzte dann, und ging hinüber zu den Jungen. „Hi", sagte er.

„Hi", erwiderte der Junge.

„Ich bin Leonard, das ist Mick", er deutete auf seinen Partner, der ihm zu den Jungen hinüber gefolgt war, „Wie ist ein netter Junge wie du denn in so eine Lage geraten, mhm?"

Bivolo zitterte weiter und meinte dann: „H-Hab einen Fehler gemacht. D-das ist alles."

„Nun, dann gibt es keinen Grund sich zu fürchten, oder? Wir werden diesen Hand einfach finden, und danach geht jeder wieder seiner Wege. Und du kannst dein Leben weiterführen. Sind doch keine so schlechten Aussichten, oder?", meinte Leonard aufmunternd.

„W-was wenn nicht? Oder wenn wir diesen Ha-Ha- Hand nicht finden?", gab Bivolo zurück.

„Warum sollten wir ihn denn nicht finden? Ich meine, wir sind zu sechst. So gut kann er sich doch gar nicht verstecken, oder?", meinte Leonard.

„D-doch. Wir sind immerhin nicht die Ersten, die nach ihm suchen", erklärte der Junge.

„Nicht?" Leonard speicherte diese Information geistig als möglicherweise später relevant ab.

„N-nein. Und die letzen haben versagt. Was wenn wir auch versagen? Was wenn wir dann umgebracht werden?", erklärte der Junge und senkte nun seine Stimme, offenbar damit ihn die anderen nicht hören konnten, „Was wenn sie die anderen umbringen?"

Wie es aussah ging es dem Jungen gar nicht so sehr um seine eigene Haut. „Nun, die Lösung ist ganz einfach, Roy, nicht wahr? Wir werden einfach nicht versagen. Die anderen … du wirst sie einfach darum bitten uns bei dieser Sache zu helfen, wie wäre das? Je schneller wir diesen Hand finden, desto besser", meinte Leonard, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner von uns bei dieser Sache sterben wird. Ich meine, es ist doch nur ein einzelner Mann, oder? Und ich rede nicht von unserem Zielobjekt. Solange wir uns gegenseitig den Rücken freihalten, wird schon alles glatt gehen."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr er sich irrte.

* * *

Simmons fand diesen William Hand tatsächlich. Er fand ihn zwar nicht persönlich, doch er fand sein Versteck. „Gerüchte sind keine Fakten. Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Ich will, dass Sie William Hand zu mir bringen", sagte der Gefängisdirektor dazu nur. Also mussten sie nun als eine Art Strike-Team ausrücken und diesen Hand fangen. Mick schmeckte das sogar noch weniger als alles andere. Jetzt waren sie nicht nur Ratten, jetzt waren sie auch noch Bullen!

„Und ganz abgesehen davon. Was soll der da beisteuern?", wollte er wissen und deutete unwillig in Richtung Bivolo, „Nichts für ungut, Kleiner."

„Soll er hierbleiben", meinte Mark Mardon schulterzuckend, „Wir kommen auch zu viert zu recht."

„Was heißt hier zu viert?", protestierte sein Bruder sofort, „Wo du hingehst, gehe ich auch hin, Mark!"

„Wie rührend", meinte Leonard dazu, „Verschiebt die Seifenoper auf später. Clyde bleibt hier bei Roy. Ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir Back Up haben. Nur für den Fall." Er schien mit Ärger zu rechnen, was Mick noch weniger optimistisch stimmte. Diese ganze Aktion würde ein Desaster werden, soviel war mal sicher. Zum Glück hatten sie alle kriminelle Erfahrung und waren deswegen hier. Damit hatten sie vielleicht irgendeine Chance.

„Wir brauchen einen Teamnamen. Wenn wir schon als Gruppe von besonderen Individuen rumlaufen und Heldentaten vollbringen, dann sollten wir auch einen Superheldenteamnamen haben", meinte Mark Mardon später im Van zu ihnen.

„Was genau ist heldenhaft daran einen von uns in die Pfanne zu hauen?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Nicht gehört? Dieser William Hand ist nicht irgendwer. Leichen pflastern seinen Weg. Und nicht mal begründet. Ich meine, wir alle hier sind keine Unschuldslämmer, aber Hand …. Nun, der mordet einfach so, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Wenn ihr mich fragt, tun wir der Welt einen Gefallen, wenn wir ihn von der Straße holen", erklärte Mardon.

„Wir sind nicht die verdammten X-Men, Mark", meinte Leonard, „Wir sind ein Haufen Ex-Knackis. Wir sind keine Helden, wir werden dazu erpresst den Kerl aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."

„Dann sind wir eben Anti-Helden. Auch Anti-Helden-Teams brauchen Namen. Es sollte etwas einprägsames sein, das aber auch auf uns passt, das sagt, dass wir nicht wie all die anderen sind", fuhr Mardon unbeeindruckt fort.

„Die Loser", schlug Mick vor.

Mardon verdrehte die Augen.

„Hört mit den Geschnatter auf, das hier ist kein Teekränzchen", erklärte Simmons, „Wir sind da. Laut meinen Quellen versteckt er sich in diesem Lagerhaus."

„Sieht harmlos genug aus", meinte Leonard, „Vermutlich ist es eine Falle."

„Wie gehen wir vor?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Rein gehen und ihn rausholen, ob er will oder nicht", meinte Simmons wenig hilfreich.

„Ich dachte, wir brauchen ihn lebend", wandte Mick ein und warf dann einen Blick auf Leonard, „Also, wie gehen wir vor?"

„Wir müssen als Erstes Mal herausfinden, ob die Luft rein ist", erwiderte dieser, „Was wir brauchen ist ein Späher. Aber wenn Hand wirklich so ist, wie Mark sagt, dann kann dann nicht einfach irgendwer reingehen und auf das Beste hoffen. Wie war das mit Ratten, Mick? Was wenn einer von uns eine Ratte wäre, die vorhat den armen William Hand zu warnen?"

„Damit stellt sich nur die Frage, wer geht", meinte Mardon.

Sie alle drei wussten, dass die Idee zwar nett war, aber Hand keine Sekunde lang auf die Täuschung reinfallen würde. Aber vielleicht würde er den angeblichen Verräter lange genug am Leben lassen um an Informationen zu kommen, was den anderen den Vorteil gab, dass sie durch denjenigen, der hineinging, herausfinden konnten, was drinnen vor sich ging. „Simmons", meinte Leonard dann und sprach den Gedanken aller drei damit laut aus, „Findest du nicht, dass diese Rolle wie gemacht für dich ist?"

Simmons schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist alles unnötiger Schnickschnack", meinte Simmons, „Aber ich tu's. Ich geh rein. Ich meine, im Grunde muss ich nur einmal in seine Augen blicken, nicht wahr? Dann haben wir ihn. Für immer." Es sei denn Simmons wäre tot, dann hätte keiner von ihnen Hand für auch nur irgendwas.

„Mach aber keine Dummheiten", sagte Leonard, „Vergiss nicht, dass du die Lage für uns auskundschaften sollst. Geh rein, finde raus, ob Hand da ist, und melde dich dann bei uns. Versuch ihn nicht eigenhändig zu verhaften oder so was."

„Ich nehme keine Befehle von dir entgegen, Kleiner", meinte Simmons, „Aber ich bin nicht blöd. Also werde ich vorsichtig sein."

Und dann stieg er schon aus dem Van und war weg. „Da geht er hin", murmelte Mardon, „Der erste von den tapferen Anti-Helden, der sich den sicheren Tod stellt."

Nun war es an Mick die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Mir gefällt die Rogues", schlug Leonard vor.

„Der erste der tapferen Rogues, der sich dem sicheren Tod stellt", wiederholte Mardon.

„Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn er wirklich abnibbelt?", warf Mick ein.

„Nun, dann wissen wir wenigstens, dass unsere Zielperson dort drinnen ist", meinte Leonard schulterzuckend.

„Oder jemand, dessen Finger schnell am Abzug landet", ergänzte Mardon.

_Ich hasse diesen Auftrag. Und dieses Team. Soviel ist sicher._

* * *

Simmons fand William Hand, der, wie sie vorhergesehen hatten, keine Sekunde daran glaubte, dass der Mann gekommen war um ihn zu warnen. Aber zumindest tötete er ihn nicht gleich, sondern schien ihn aushorchen zu wollen. Das entnahm Leonard zumindest den Gesprächsfetzen, die er aufschnappte, als er nachsehen ging, wo Simmons steckte, und diesen besuchen ging.

„Gut, wir wissen jetzt also, dass er hier ist. Sieh zu, dass du wieder raus kommst, damit wir uns den nächsten Schritt überlegen können", meinte Leonard zu Simmons, der damit beschäftigt war von dem Gefängnisdirektor zu schwafeln. Simmons Blick flackerte kurz zu Leonard hinüber, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hand konzentrierte.

„Oh, kann es sein, dass Sie ein Sense8 sind, Mister Simmons?", wunderte sich William Hand, „Das ändert natürlich alles."

Simmons verstummte und starrte Hand einen Moment lang erstaunt an. „Was …. Was meinen Sie damit, das ändert alles?", wunderte er sich, „Und was ist ein Sense8 über…"

Er konnte den Satz niemals beenden. Hand baute sich direkt vor ihm auf, sah ihn tief in die Augen, und dann …. wurde Simmons blass und ging in die Knie …. „Was?", keuchte er, und Leonard konnte zusehen, wie Hands Silhouette zu strahlen begann. Er war wie gelähmt.

„Etwas stimmt nicht", sagte er zu Mick und Mark Mardon, „Er macht etwas mit Simmons, er …."

William Hand blickte ihn direkt an. „Ich sehe dich", verkündete er.

* * *

„Scheiße!"

„Leonard?", erkundigte sich Mick vorsichtig.

„Er hat mich direkt angesehen. Ich schwöre, er hat mich gesehen!", erklärte Leonard atemlos.

„Er kann dich nicht gesehen haben", widersprach Mick müde. Wie oft hatten er und Leonard dieses Gespräch schon geführt? „So funktioniert das nicht. Er muss in deine Augen gesehen haben um dich sehen zu können. Oder er muss zu deinem Cluster gehören. Willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass William Hand zu deinem Cluster gehört?"

„Nein, ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass er das tut. Er .. er hat etwas mit Simmons gemacht und dann … war es als ob er mich durch Simmons Augen hindurch sehen könnte", berichtete Leonard kopfschüttelnd.

„Durch Simmons Augen hindurch ge…. Sag nicht, du hast vor dieser ganzen Geschichte was genommen?", beschwerte sich Mick streng.

„Nein, Mick, verdammt! Darum geht es nicht! Ich weiß, das hört sich seltsam an, aber…."

„Ich gehe nachsehen", meinte Mark Mardon, „Offenbar hat der kleine Leonard Angst bekommen."

„Nein, das ist nicht…. Warte, Mark!" Doch es war zu spät. Allerdings nur für wenige Sekunden. „Scheiße, Snart hat recht! Es war, als hätte er mich direkt angesehen! Er hat mit mir gesprochen! Und Simmons, der blutet aus der Nase und sieht gar nicht gut aus", sagte Mardon.

„Er hat nur gut geraten. Er wusste, dass ein anderer Sense8 da war und hat wegen Simmons Reaktion feststellen können, wo der stehen muss. Es war nur ein Bluff. Er hat euch nicht gesehen", belehrte Mick die beiden verschreckten Möchtegern-Rogues. Was sollte das hier werden? Eine Kindergruselparty?

„Scheinbar hat er Simmons vergiftet, vermutlich um ihn so besser verhören zu können", fuhr er fort, „Was machen wir? Überlassen wir ihn Hand oder retten wir ihn und versuchen Hand zu schnappen?" Wenn die anderen schlapp machten, dann blieb das logische Denken und das Planen wohl an ihm hängen.

„Ich…" Leonard wirkte immer noch erschüttert.

Mick warf einen Blick auf Mardon, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich sage dir, er hat mich gesehen. Das war kein Bluff…", murmelt er, „Ich kann nicht … Ich habe Verantwortung. Ich kann nicht einfach uns alle riskieren und…."

Mick nahm das Geschwafel als Stimme dafür abzuhauen. „Nein", entschied er trotzdem, „Ein Team hält sich untereinander den Rücken frei. Simmons mag zwar ein Arsch sein, aber er ist einer von uns." Er nahm am Fahrersitz Platz, stieg aufs Gas, und bretterte dann einfach in die Lagerhalle hinein und blieb erst stehen, als er Simmons, der vor William Hand, kniete erreichte.

Leonard fing sich schnell genug um zumindest die Schiebetüre des Vans zu öffnen. „Simmons! Spring rein, mach schon!", rief er.

Simmons blickte mit glasigem Blick in ihre Richtung. Sein Mund, sein Kinn, und sein Hemd waren blutverschmiert, und er war bleich wie der Tod. Was immer Hand mit ihm gemacht hatte, es war eine ziemliche Nummer gewesen. Viel zu langsam, erhob er sich und stolperte auf den Van zu. Mick seufzte und übernahm es selbst auf William Hand zu schießen, da Mardon offenbar in anderen Sphären schwebte.

Hand sprang in Deckung, was Simmons die Zeit gab auf den Van zu zu stolpern und in den Van zu klettern. Kaum dass er drinnen war, stieg Mick wieder aufs Gas und bretterte mit Vollgas davon, heraus aus dem Lagerhaus, weg von dem Lagerhaus und Hand, zum nächsten Krankenhaus. Simmons brauchte Hilfe.

„Fahr lieber schneller, Mick, ich glaube, er stirbt uns", meinte Leonard wenig hilfreich – Mick fuhr schon so schnell wie der Van konnte. Er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass das hier ein Desaster werden würde.

* * *

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. In einem Moment war er noch wie immer. Im nächsten ist er zusammengebrochen, woraufhin wir ihn so schnell wie möglich hergebracht haben", sagte Leonard.

„Multiples Organversagen tritt nicht einfach so ohne Vorwarnung auf, Mister Snart", behauptete der Arzt der Notaufnahme.

„Vielleicht gab es ja Vorwarnungen. Ich kenne den Mann kaum. Vielleicht hat er eine Vorgeschichte. Wird er durchkommen?", versuchte Leonard das Gespräch auf die wesentlichen Informationen umzulenken.

„Wir werden für ihn tun, was wir können", behauptete der Arzt, „Aber ohne nähere Informationen über seinen Zustand, kann ich nichts versprechen. Familie oder Freunde, die uns weiterhelfen könnten….."

„Ja, ja, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", würgte Leonard den Mann ab, „Sehen Sie lieber zu, dass Sie ihn irgendwie retten." Dann scheuchte er den Arzt mit einer Handbewegung davon. Er konnte dem Mann kaum erzählen, was wirklich passiert war. Nicht einmal Mick glaubte ihm. Der Arzt würde ihn vermutlich noch weniger glauben, wenn er überhaupt wusste, was ein Sense8 war. _Oder es war doch Gift. Das würde viel mehr Sinn ergeben. Das hier … das hier ist zu gruselig um wahr zu sein._

Mardon hatte sich davon gemacht. Nicht, dass Leonard das überrascht hätte. Vermutlich war er auf direkten Weg zu seinem Bruder um sich mit ihm abzusetzen. So viel zu den Rogues. _Aber wie geht es jetzt weiter? Natürlich wäre es das einzig Kluge zu fliehen, aber dann würden unsere Namen auf der Liste landen, und das ist das Letzte, was wir laut Mick wollen sollten. Grusel-Sense8 hin oder her, abhauen ist keine Lösung. Wir müssen diesen Hand irgendwie schnappen und zum Direktor bringen. Aber wie? _Leonard konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sein Vater wüsste, was in dieser Lage zu tun wäre, und sich gleich darauf für diese Frage zu hassen. Wenn er sich schon mal nach Daddy sehnte, dann war die Lage wirklich schlimm.

Mick trat neben ihn. „Was machen wir jetzt, Leonard?", wollte er wissen. Leonard hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.

* * *

Sie saßen in Simmons Krankenzimmer und wartete darauf, dass er aufwachte. Was seltsam war, wenn man bedachte, dass keiner von ihnen Simmons besonders leiden konnte. Aber sogar Bivolo war ins Krankenhaus gekommen und saß gemeinsam mit Mick und Leonard neben Simmons Krankenbett. Die Mardon-Brüder hatten sich wie vorhergesehen abgesetzt.

„Ich habe andere Prioritäten als ihr, so einfach ist das. Ich kann nicht einfach hier rumhängen, das Leben meines Bruders und aller anderen riskieren. Sorry", hatte Mark Mardon Mick erklärt, nachdem der ihn besucht und mit seiner Feigheit konfrontiert hatte, „Mir ist klar, dass jemand wie du das nicht verstehen kann, Rory, aber mein Leben gehört nicht nur mir."

Mick hielt das alles für eine Ausrede. „Wenn ihr flieht, kommt ihr auf die Liste", hatte er Mardon erinnert, doch der hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint: „Besser die Liste als dieser unheimliche Hand." Er dachte wohl immer noch, dass Hand eine Art Super-Sense8 war und ihn gesehen hatte, während er Simmons besucht hatte.

Simmons war stabilisiert worden, doch in Wahrheit schienen die Ärzte keinen Schimmer zu haben, was ihm fehlte. Soviel war offensichtlich. Zumindest bestand die Chance, dass er überlebte.

Bivolo war immer noch genauso nutzlos wie immer. Er saß wie ein Häufchen Elend neben Simmons und warf Leonard immer wieder hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu, als würde er sich von ihm die Antworten auf all seine Probleme erwarten. Doch Leonard war nicht mehr der Mann mit dem Plan – er war wieder der verschreckte Junge, den Mick vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt hatte, der nicht wusste, was er tat. Mick war derjenige, der hier im Moment das Sagen hatte, und diese Tatsache alleine war furchteinflößend genug.

Simmons gab einen Stöhnlaut von sich und schlug die Augen auf. „Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?", krächzte er.

„Was passiert ist, musst du besser wissen als wir. Hand hat dich wohl vergiftet, du wärst beinahe abgekratzt", sagte Mick.

„Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern, was geschehen ist", behauptete Simmons.

„Wir mussten dich retten, das ist geschehen. Gern geschehen", betonte Mick etwas gereizt.

„Du bist im nächstgelegenem Krankenhaus", fügte Leonard hinzu.

Simmons sah zu ihm hinüber und sah sich dann scheinbar in seinem Zimmer um. „Die anderen?", fragte er.

„Die Mardons sind abgehauen", meinte Mick, „Marky bildet sich ein Hand wäre ein Superschurke und hat daraufhin auf seine Superheldenkarriere verzichtet. Es gibt nur noch uns."

„Und der Auftrag?", wollte Simmons dann wissen.

„Vergiss den Auftrag, du wärst fast gestorben!", rief Bivolo auf, „Und dieser Hand ist inzwischen vermutlich sowieso schon über alle Berge!"

„Wenn er klug ist zumindest", meinte Mick, „Ich an seiner Stelle wäre es schon. Dem Direktor wird das nicht gefallen, aber wir können das immer noch geradebiegen, sobald es dir wieder besser geht."

„Oder es einfach lassen", keuchte Simmons.

„Du kannst es ja lassen, aber ich habe nicht vor meinen Namen auf die Liste setzen zu lassen. Und wenn ich dafür weiter gegen diesen Psycho antreten muss, nun, dann muss das eben sein. Jetzt sind wir vorgewarnt", meinte Mick, „Das nächste Mal wird es besser laufen."

Simmons hustete, und seine Augen schlossen sich dann wieder. Leonard warf Mick einen besorgten Blick zu. „Vielleicht haben die anderen recht, und wir sollten wirklich einfach abhauen", meinte Bivolo.

„Kleiner, der Direktor und die Behörden können uns viel gefährlicher werden als dieser Hand, glaub mir", widersprach Mick, „Es ist klüger hier zu bleiben als abzuhauen." Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte er das wirklich noch.

* * *

Leonard schnappte aus den Halbschlaf auf, als er plötzlich jemanden im Zimmer stehen sah. Zuerst wirkte der Neuankömmling nur wie dunkle Schemen, doch dann schrie Roy. Auf einen Schlag war Leonard vollkommen wach.

„Lass den Jungen los, du Psycho!", rief Mick.

William Hand stand mitten im Krankenzimmer, hielt Roy im Würgegriff, und starrte den Jungen tief in die Augen. Mick schlug mit dem Feuerlöscher nach Hand, doch den schien das nicht zu beeindrucken. Er begann wieder seltsam zu strahlen, und Roy schrie noch einmal.

Dann auf einmal drängten sich ein Haufen Anzugträger in das Zimmer, vorbei an Leonard, und mehrere von ihnen schossen auf Hand. Hands Haut wurde von mehreren kleinen Pfeilen durchbohrt, er schwankte, ließ Roy fallen, und stürzte dann ebenfalls zu Boden. Einer der Anzugträger schritt hinüber zu Simmons und jagte diesem ebenfalls einen Pfeil in den Hals.

„Hey, was soll das?!", beschwerte sich Leonard.

Zwei Anzugträger rissen Roy vom Boden hoch und betäubten ihn ebenfalls.

Dann trat der Direktor ins Zimmer. „Hat er einen von Ihnen beiden in die Augen gesehen? Oder den Mardons?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein", grunzte Mick, „Was hat das mit irgendetwas zu tun?"

„Er hat nur Simmons in die Augen gesehen und jetzt Bivolo", fügte Leonard hinzu.

Der Direktor wirkte nicht so, als würde er das glauben. „Wir sollten sichergehen", meinte er, und Leonard schwante Übles, als sich die Anzugträger ihnen auch schon bedrohlich näherten.

* * *

„Nun, die gute Nachricht ist, dass Sie alle sauber sind", erklärte der Direktor.

Mick, Leonard, und Bivolo saßen vor ihm, der Junge zitterte schlimmer als jemals zuvor, und Leonard funkelte den Direktor wütend an. „Wie es scheint, hat er wirklich nur Simmons erwischt. Nach den Brüdern Mardon fahnden wir noch, aber wir werden sie finden und überprüfen", fuhr der Direktor ungerührt fort, „Simmons wird übrigens wieder gesund. Körperlich. Geistig, nun, das ist eine andere Geschichte."

„Wovon quatschen Sie das eigentlich?", wollte Mick ungehalten wissen.

„Von William Hand, natürlich. Sie haben Ihren Job übrigens wunderbar erledigt. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir ihn nur genügend Sense8 vor die Nase baumeln müssen, dann würde er uns schon in die Falle gehen, und so war es auch", meinte der Direktor, „Und dieses Mal ist keiner gestorben, und wir konnten ihm habhaft werden, das nenne ich einen Erfolg."

Mick wusste immer noch nicht, worüber der Mann da eigentlich schwafelte. Den anderen schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Schließlich schien der Direktor Mitleid mit ihnen zu bekommen. „Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach", behauptete er, „William Hand ist etwas anders als die meisten anderen Sense8, die uns bisher untergekommen sind. Zum einen ernährt er sich von seiner eigenen Art, zum anderen ist er um einiges mächtiger als die anderen, vermutlich hängt das eine mit dem anderen zusammen. Er scheint anderen Sense8 durch die geistige Verbindung Energie zu entziehen, die ihm selbst zu Gute kommt. Sie haben das selbst erlebt, als er sich Simmons geholt hat. Kein Schuss konnte ihn verletzten, und Simmons wäre beinahe gestorben. Multiples Organversagen aus dem Nichts heraus, nicht wahr? Nun, er wäre gestorben, wenn Hand nicht beschlossen hätte ihn anderweitig zu benutzen. Er hat ihre Verbindung benutzt um Simmons vollkommen zu übernehmen. Er hat vorgegeben aufzuwachen, in Erfahrung gebracht, wo Simmons jetzt ist, und ist dann hergekommen um Sie drei aufzufressen, wenn man so will. Natürlich nicht im herkömmlichen Sinn. Er wollte ihnen allen in die Augen sehen um Ihre Lebensenergie zu stehlen. Er war zu gierig. Nachdem sich die Mardons abgesetzt hatten, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich blicken lassen würde, aber offenbar hat ihn die Aussicht auf Sie drei plus eventuelle Mitglieder ihres Clusters doch genug verlockt."

Für Mick klang das alles nach Science Fiction-Blödsinn. Allerdings hatte er Teile dieser Geschichte selbst miterlebt, also konnte nicht alles frei erfunden sein, oder? Hand hatten Kugeln standgehalten, Simmons wäre fast gestorben, und Hand war extra hergekommen um ihnen etwas anzutun. _Vielleicht hatte Mardon doch recht. Wir hätten weglaufen sollen, als wir noch konnten._

„Was wird jetzt aus Simmons?", wollte Leonard wissen.

„Wie gesagt, er wird sich erholen. Doch er wird nie mehr derselbe sein. Die Person, die er einmal war, ist in dem Moment gestorben, als Hand ihn übernommen hat. Wer auch immer er jetzt sein wird, seine Persönlichkeit wird nun mehr der von William Hand entsprechen als seiner eigenen. Und falls es Hand jemals wieder gelingt auf ihre Verbindung zuzugreifen, könnte er ihn wieder übernehmen und wie eine Puppe fernsteuern. Verwechseln sie das, was Hand macht, nicht mit der Verbindung eines Sense8-Clusters untereinander - ein Cluster lebt in Symbiose, Hand ist ein Parasit", erklärte der Direktor, „Ein Parasit, den wir unbedingt fangen wollten, und dank Ihnen ist uns das jetzt auch gelungen."

„Weil wir so ein schmackhafter Köder waren", erkannte Leonard, „Und ein verschmerzbarer Verlust."

„Werden Sie ihn wenigstens umbringen?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Oh, wo denken Sie hin? Jemand so interessanten kann man doch nicht einfach töten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass jemand mit diesen Fähigkeiten nützlich für uns sein könnte", belehrte ihn den Direktor.

„Aber wir sind jetzt zumindest quitt, oder nicht? Wir haben Ihnen den Gefallen getan um den Sie uns gebeten haben und sind jetzt alle drei wieder frei unsere eigenen Wege zu gehen", meldete sich Leonard zu Wort.

„Nun, Sie sind alle drei frei Ihrer Wege zu gehen, das schon, aber quitt? Nun, eigentlich haben Sie ja nicht wirklich etwas für uns getan, oder? Wir haben die ganze Arbeit getan, Sie waren nur der Köder. Insofern würde ich sagen, dass es im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, dass wir uns in Zukunft wieder einmal bei Ihnen melden werden", erklärte der Direktor. Sein Tonfall war jovial wie immer, und er lächelte beruhigend, doch seine Worte entsprachen dem allen überhaupt nicht. Seine Worte waren eine Drohung. Und ein Versprechen. Das Versprechen, dass sie ihn niemals wieder loswerden würden. Dass sie ihm und seinen Leuten, wer immer sie waren, für immer gehören würden. Genau wie William Hand, der nun dank ihnen in der Gewalt dieser Leute war.

* * *

_A/N: Oh-oh._

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet erholsame Feiertage._

_Reviews?_


	6. VI

**VI.**

* * *

„Und so war es auch. Nach dieser ganzen Geschichte mussten wir noch öfter als einmal Dinge für diese Leute erledigen. Und nicht immer Dinge, auf die ich stolz bin. Irgendwann hatten sie dann wohl keine Verwendung mehr für uns. Auf einer offiziellen Liste tauchten unsere Namen allerdings niemals auf. Wichtiger ist aber wohl, dass seit unserer ersten Mission immer wieder Gerüchte aufgetaucht sind über einen Sense8 genannt Black Hand, der andere Sense8 jagt. Er gilt als eine Art schwarzer Mann in der Community, aber wir wissen leider, dass er überaus real ist, und dass sie ihn wollten, weil sie ihn für ihre eigenen Zwecke einsetzen wollten", schloss Leonard seine Geschichte ab.

Als Antwort erhielt er Schweigen. Dann meinte Laurel: „Verstehe ich das richtig? Ihr steht zwar nicht auf der offiziellen Liste, aber diese … Leute, die William Hand eingesperrt und danach wohl für ihre Zwecke eingespannt haben, … kennen eure Namen?! Und ihr trefft euch jetzt gerade mit uns?! … Nein, Sara, ich bleibe nicht ruhig! Dieses Treffen hier, das alles, gefährdet Ted! Es geht ihm sowieso schon schlecht genug! Ich bin hergekommen um ihn und alle anderen zu beschützen, und nicht um ihn und alle anderen in Gefahr zu bringen, doch genau das tue ich jetzt!"

„Unser Treffen ist abgeschottet, auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise, Liebes", meinte John, „Keiner weiß, dass wir uns hier treffen."

„Das könnt ihr aber nicht sicher wissen. Haben wir nicht gerade gehört, dass dieser Hand andere Sense8 einfach übernehmen kann? Er könnte in jedem von uns stecken, und keiner wüsste es!", erwiderte Laurel hitzig.

„Ich denke schon, dass uns das auffallen würde", warf Nate ein, „Oder nicht? Ich meine, keiner der hier ist, ist allen anderen vollkommen unbekannt, oder? Wenn jemand nicht er selbst wäre, dann würden wir das bemerken. Denke ich. Hoffe ich."

Ray meldete sich zu Wort: „Was wir aus dieser Geschichte mitnehmen sollten, ist die Tatsache, dass es mehr als nur eine Organisation sein könnte, die hinter uns her ist. Darum haben sie uns das erzählt. Alles andere spielt keine Rolle. Ich meine, gut dieser Black Hand spielt wohl schon eine gewisse Rolle, aber wir wissen nicht, was aus ihm wurde. Vielleicht ist er gestorben, und die Geschichten über ihn stammen alle immer noch aus der Zeit vor seiner Gefangennahme." Er stellte sich demonstrativ neben Mick und legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist Mick und Leonard sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen uns das alles anzuvertrauen, aber das haben sie getan. Wir sollten uns bei ihnen bedanken anstatt ihnen Vorwürfe zu machen", fuhr er fort.

Leonard erwartete sich eigentlich, dass Mick die Hand auf seiner Schulter unwillig abstreifen würde, aber er tat es nicht. _Sieh an, dieser hier darf ihn anfassen. Und verteidigt ihn. Obwohl er ihm bisher offenbar kein Wort von all dem erzählt hat. _Er selbst vermied es seinen eigenen Cluster anzusehen. Es war einfacher sich auf eine wütende Laurel Lance, Mick und die seinen zu konzentrieren, als die Enttäuschung auf den Gesichtern seiner jungen Freunde zu sehen.

„Ehm", meinte Ralph, „Ich bin noch nicht lange Polizist, aber ich habe noch nie von diesem William Hand gehört. Wie steht's mit den anderen?"

„Dad sagt, dass nach ihm gefahndet wurde, früher mal", meinte Iris.

„Mein Vater ist gerade am Computer und sieht zu, was er alles herausfinden kann", meinte Laurel.

„Gut, wir wissen jetzt also mit wem wir es zu tun haben könnten", meldete sich Cisco zu Wort, „Aber wie finden wir heraus mit wem wir es wirklich zu tun haben?" Und das war die wichtige Frage, nicht wahr?

* * *

„Ich habe hier alles, was ich über William Hand finden konnte", erklärte Felicity. Sara warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. „Das ist zugleich wenig und eine Menge", meinte sie, „Der hat ja viele Decknamen. Aber das wussten wir schon."

„Das hier ist eine Liste mit all seinen mutmaßlichen Opfern", meinte Felicity und rief eine andere Datei auf dem Bildschirm auf, „Man beachte das Datum. Wenn man danach geht, dann ist er seit wohl ungefähr der Zeit, als eure Freunde ihn verhaftet haben, inaktiv."

„Es sei denn, er arbeitet jetzt für diese Leute, die ihn einst unbedingt fangen wollten, und die verwischen seine Spuren", meinte Sara, „Das alles bringt uns nicht weiter. Was bringt uns all das Wissen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was davon für unsere augenblickliche Lage von Bedeutung ist?"

Ihr Blick irrte zu Nyssa, Oliver, John Diggle, und Roy Harper hinüber, die alle stumm in der Arrowhöhle herumstanden und ernste Gesichter machten. „In der Liga haben wir Gerüchte von Black Hand gehört. Wenn ich mich an meinem Vater wende, dann können wir vielleicht herausfinden, wo er jetzt steckt. Allerdings würde er wissen wollen, was ihn das alles angeht. Was soll ich ihn in diesem Fall sagen? Vielleicht solltest du persönlich mit ihm reden, Sara. Starling verlassen und mit mir zurück nach Nanda Parbat kommen….", sagte Nyssa schließlich.

Sara schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Ich kann Starling jetzt nicht verlassen. Nicht wenn Ray in Gefahr ist", erklärte sie, zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal. Wann würde Nyssa das endlich verstehen?

„Du kannst ihn besuchen, egal, wo du bist. Und was kannst du schon bewirken, wenn du hier in der Stadt bleibst?", hielt Nyssa dagegen.

„Ich kann ihn beschützen. Das kann ich nur, wenn ich wirklich an seiner Seite bin", widersprach Sara.

„Er hat John Constantine", erinnerte Nyssa sie, „Wer könnte ihn besser beschützen als ein Magier?"

„Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du John tatsächlich kennen würdest", meinte Sara dazu nur, „Ray ist der Einzige, von dem wir mit Sicherheit wissen, dass er am Radar dieser Leute ist. Alles andere ist nur Spekulation. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht verlassen."

Oliver räusperte sich und meldete sich zu Wort. „Hört mal, Streiterei hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter", sagte er, „Wir werden diese Leute aufspüren und herausfinden, wer sie sind, und dafür sorgen, dass sie sich fernhalten. Und am Besten schaffen wir das, wenn wir als geschlossene Front vorgehen. Wilden Gerüchten über einen Sense8-Kannibalen nachzugehen, der vielleicht schon seit Jahren tot ist, wird nichts helfen. Wir sollten uns an die tatsächlichen Fakten halten. Und während wir das tun, können die anderen Sense8 versuchen sich umzuhören, ob jemand anderer etwas weiß. Die Bruderschaft des Blutes zum Beispiel. Wenn noch etwas von ihr übrig ist. Und Argus kann Slade befragen, ob er etwas weiß."

„Ich kann Lyla darum bitten Amanda Waller um Erlaubnis zu fragen Wilson zu verhören", bot sich John an, „Allerdings sollten wir das nur tun, wenn wir genau wissen, was wir Argus an Informationen mitteilen wollen."

„Je mehr normale Menschen, die für Behörden arbeiten, da mit hineingezogen werden, desto größer ist das Risiko für uns", meldete sich Laurel zu Wort, die immer noch auf Besuch hier war, und zugleich im Palmer Tech Lagerhaus bei den anderen war, „Wir sollten das hier nach Möglichkeit in der Familie halten."

Sara nickte zustimmend. „Wir sollten Argus fürs Erste aus dieser ganzen Sache raushalten. Wer weiß schon, wo die stehen", beschloss sie.

„Ich kann mich auf der Straße umhören. Ob jemand etwas von geheimnisvollen Anzugträgern, die vor kurzem in der Stadt aufgetaucht sind, mitbekommen hat", bot sich Roy an.

„Tu das", meinte Oliver, „Felicity wird inzwischen mit all ihren Zaubertricks nach diesen Männern suchen. Vielleicht wurden sie von Sicherheitskameras aufgezeichnet."

„Bin schon dran. Ich durchsuche Aufnahme nahe des Friedhofs. Diese Typen sollten sich von anderen Trauergästen unterscheiden", meinte die Hackerin und war schon wieder mit ihrer Tastatur beschäftigt und rief verschiedenste Dateien auf ihren Bildschirm auf.

„Dad ist immer noch mit den Polizeiakten beschäftigt", erklärte Sara.

„Ich nehme mir ein paar meiner Kontakte vor", beschloss Oliver, „Auf Arrow-Art. Vielleicht weiß irgendjemand etwas. Möchte mich jemand begleiten?"

„Ich gehe mit", kam Nyssa Sara zuvor, „Du kannst inzwischen mit deinen Freunden kommunizieren." Sara verkniff sich eine Kommentar dazu kalt gestellt worden zu sein. Wieso musste sie eigentlich hier den Handy Hotspot spielen? Sie war als Kämpferin besser als als Diplomatin. Und hasste es die Füße stillhalten zu müssen. Aber was blieb ihr für eine Wahl? Sie wollte jetzt bei Ray und den anderen sein, nicht hier in der Arrowhöhle.

John Diggle sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Es ist nicht leicht zurückzubleiben, nicht wahr?", meinte er.

„Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht", stimmte sie ihn zu.

„Aber du tust es trotzdem, weil es sein muss. Und genau das unterscheidet dich von Oliver", meinte der dunkelhäutige Mann. Sara wünschte sich nur, sie könnte diesen Unterschied zwischen sich und ihrem Jugendfreund mit so positiven Augen sehen wie Diggle es tat. Oliver war gerade unterwegs um etwas zu bewirken. Das einzige, was sie bewirkte, war Streit unter Sense8lern.

* * *

„Die Mardons sind tot. Dad hat es selbst gesehen", meinte Iris nur, „Und warum solltest du Kontakt mit Simmons aufnehmen, wenn er doch gar nicht mehr Simmons ist?"

„Ich will keinen Kontakt mit Simmons aufnehmen, aber wenn jemand weiß, was aus Hand wurde, dann mit Sicherheit er", verteidigte sich Leonard, „Wir waren mal ein Team, ich schulde es ihnen, sie zumindest zu warnen. Ist es nicht das, was wir hier tun? Warnen wir nicht so viele von uns Sense8 wie wir können?"

„Das hier sind Leute, die derjenige, der möglicherweise hinter uns her ist, in der Hand hat", gab Iris streng zurück, „Du hast gesagt, dieser Direktor hat sich seit Jahren nicht mehr an dich und Mick gewandt. Aber von den anderen, weißt du nichts. Was wenn Bivolo inzwischen dauerhaft für die arbeitet?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber selbst wenn, dieses Risiko müssen wir eingehen", meinte Leonard.

„Dad ist dagegen. Und ich bin es auch", erklärte Iris hart.

Leonard sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Barry geht es besser, aber er ist immer noch hilflos im Vergleich zu uns anderen", meinte Caitlin, die neben Barrys Krankenbett saß, „Wenn du dich einem Risiko aussetzt, dann setzt du uns allen einem aus. Das hast du doch immer gesagt. Niemand dürfte für so jemanden wie diesen Hand leichter zu übernehmen sein als ein komatöser Sense8."

„Damit hat Caitlin recht", meinte Eddie, „Du kannst nicht gehen. Nicht solange Barry so verletzlich ist."

„Nun, Mick wird es nicht tun", erwiderte Leonard trocken, „Also kann nur ich es tun."

„Dann tut es eben keiner. Was ist schon dabei? Zwei sind tot, einer praktisch hirntot, damit bleibt nur noch einer, der offenbar immer nur seine Ruhe von dem allen haben wollte. Wer sagt also, dass er uns irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte?", meinte Cisco, „Damit ist diese Idee also gestorben und das ist auch kein Drama."

„Allerdings könntest du Mick auch einfach fragen, ob er es nicht doch tut", warf Ralph scheinbar unschuldig ein.

* * *

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns nichts mehr zu sagen." Mick wich Leonards Blick aus. Leonard hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie sich unter vier Augen miteinander unterhalten müssten und ihn zur Seite genommen. Ray hatte ihm aufmunternd zugenickt und war offenbar darauf aus, dass sich Mick wieder mit Leonard versöhnte. Dabei war der gute Nate natürlich auf seiner Seite – der Engländer hatte offenbar alles über die Wiedervereinigung ausgeplaudert, und jetzt hatten sich sein gesamter Cluster gegen ihn verschworen und drängte ihn dazu die Dinge mit seinem ältesten Freund wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Doch Mick hatte keine Lust dazu, nicht solange Leonard so … kühl und feindselig war. Trotzdem vielleicht wollte er sich ja endlich entschuldigen. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht, aber auch nicht unmöglich. Also ging Mick mit Leonard in ein ruhigeres Eck des Lagerhauses.

„Hör mal, ich dachte, wir sollten vielleicht die anderen Rogues hinzuziehen", sagte Leonard dann.

„Wozu? Ich habe die alle immer schon gehasst", meinte Mick nur dazu.

„Du hasst jeden. Nun ja, fast jeden. Aber sie könnten über wichtige Informationen verfügen", behauptete Leonard.

„Dann besuch sie eben und frag sie", meinte Mick unbeeindruckt.

Es folgte ein Moment Stille. „Ich kann nicht", erkläre Leonard, „Ich kann meinem Cluster diesem Risiko nicht aussetzen."

„Oh? Und ich kann das schon?" Das war wieder mal typisch, Leonard! Er selbst kam immer an erster Stelle. Alle anderen kamen irgendwann viel weiter dahinter, wenn überhaupt. Mick wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Warte, Mick! Ich wollte es tun, aber die anderen waren dagegen, weil wir gerade verletzlich sind. Einer von uns wurde schwer verletzt und liegt im Koma. Du wolltest, dass ich ihnen von der Sache erzähle, und jetzt haben sie Angst, dass Hand sich ihn holen könnte, während er sich nicht wehren kann, verstehst du?", hielt Leonard ihn auf, „Verdammt, Mick, du bist es doch, der beim letzten Mal Scheiße gebaut hat! Warum entschuldigst du dich nicht?!"

„Wofür? Dafür ich selbst zu sein? Es war deine Idee und dein Plan…"

„An den du dich nicht gehalten hast…."

„Wo warst du, als ich Krankenhaus gelegen bin und dich gebraucht hätte, mhm? Weißt du wer da bei mir war? Ray und Nate und Sara und sogar der verdammte Engländer waren da! Und die anderen, die ich nicht mal sehen kann, die ich nicht kenne, die waren da. Aber mein bester Freund war nicht da. Und jetzt sorgst du dich um Roy Bivolo?", fuhr Mick den anderen Mann wütend an.

„Ich war wütend, okay. Und ja, das war falsch. Ich … es tut mir leid, Mick", meinte Leonard dann, „Können wir das alles nicht einfach vergessen und so tun, als wäre es nie passiert?"

Mick grunzte nur.

„Ich weiß, du denkst andere wären mir egal, aber das sind sie nicht. Ich verstehe es jetzt, okay? Ich verstehe, dass du sie vor allen, inklusive mir, beschützt hast, weil sie dir wichtiger waren als alles andere. Ich habe jetzt auch welche, die mir so wichtig sind. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass für mich niemals jemand anderer als Lisa und ich selbst wichtig waren, aber du warst mir immer wichtig, Mick, und du bist es noch. Ich frage dich nicht, weil ich denke, dass du entbehrlich bist oder ich deinen Cluster gefährden will, ich frage dich, weil ich es nicht selbst tun kann", meinte Leonard ruhig, „Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich es selbst tun, damit du es nicht tun müsstest."

Mick seufzte. Na wunderbar. Als wären Ray und Nate nicht schon genug. Jetzt hatte scheinbar auch noch Leonard Snart Gefühle für sich entdeckt und war der Meinung es wäre wichtig darüber zu sprechen. Daran war mit Sicherheit sein Cluster Schuld. Ein einfaches „Sorry, vergib mir, ich brauche dich" hätte gereicht. Das reichte immer für Mick.

„Ich begebe mich nicht mal in die Nähe von Simmons", erklärte er dann streng, „Aber ich werde nach Bivolo sehen."

„Danke, Mick. Das weiß ich zu schätzen, wirklich", erklärte Leonard.

* * *

„Ich hab sie", erklärte Felicity Smoak schließlich, „Seht euch das an."

Sara und John Diggle lehnten sich interessiert über ihre Schulter. Das, fand Sara, sah wirklich nicht gut aus.

„Meine Verbindung zu Bivolo ist tot, ich bin nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat", meinte Mick zu Sara, „Aber das hier sieht mir ganz danach aus, als wäre das kein Zufall."

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, die Idee, dass diejenigen, die auf den Listen stehen sicherer sind, war richtig", meinte sie, „Das hier muss diese andere Gruppe sein, die vom Gefängnisdirektor."

„Soll ich Oliver und Nyssa Bescheid geben?", wollte Felicity wissen.

„Ja, aber ohne mich geht dort keiner hin", erklärte Sara, „Die nehme ich mir persönlich vor." Sie würden diesen Leuten die reine Idee sich in Starling City breit zu machen austreiben. „Also. Wer kommt sonst noch aller mit?"

* * *

_A/N: Ted ist Ted Grant und ein Mitglied von Laurels Cluster. Er wurde Ende der 2. Staffel von „Arrow" schwer verletzt und war danach nie wieder gesehen und wurde nur noch selten erwähnt, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert._

_Das nächste Kapitel wird voraussichtlich erst im neuen Jahr kommen._

_Guten Rutsch also._

_Reviews?_


	7. VII

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Medizinische Experimente, Folter, paranoider Rassismus, Mord_

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

Schließlich wurde sie doch nur von Nyssa und Oliver begleitet. Diggle kam ebenfalls mit und wartete im Fluchtwagen mit Munitionsnachschub auf sie. Saras Dad und Ralph hielten sich bereit um in offizieller Funktion als Polizisten einzugreifen.

Die Basis der Anzugtypen, die Felicity gefunden hatte, wirkte harmlos genug. Wie ein einfaches Bürogebäude sah diese Basis aus. Vermutlich weil sie ein einfaches Bürogebäude war, noch dazu in Downtown. Aber Sara wusste, dass eine harmlose Fassade täuschen konnte. Immerhin lag die Basis des Arrows auch unter einem Nachtclub, also wer wusste schon, was sie so alles in diesem harmlose wirkenden Bürogebäude erwarten würde?

„Ich habe die Überwachungskameras gehackt und eine Schleife eingespielt, ihr könnt loslegen", meldete Felicity über Funk. _So jemanden wie sie zur Hand zu haben ist wirklich nützlich, schade, dass die Liga niemanden wie sie hat. _Manchmal dachte Sara, dass jemand wie Felicity dazu bestimmt war Teil ihres Lebens zu sein, vielleicht lag das aber auch nur an dieser einen Person aus ihrem Cluster, die ihr manchmal Dinge zuzuraunen schien, die klangen wie etwas, das Felicity sagen würde, wenn sie über technische Tricks sprach. _Und wenn ich jemals auf diese Person treffen will, wenn ich sie beschützen will, dann muss das hier glatt laufen._

Rückendeckung würden sie von Mick, John, und Leonard bekommen, die sich ihrem Ziel von der anderen Seite aus näherten und sich bereit hielten einzugreifen und Flüchtende zu fassen, wenn es nötig werden sollten, sie sollten jedoch nur im Notfall in Erscheinung treten. Das hier sollte nach Möglichkeit von Team Arrow und der Polizei geregelt werden. Je weniger Sense8 auf dem Radar dieser Anzug-Typen auftauchten desto besser wäre es für sie alle. Um sich selbst war Sara nicht besorgt, man würde denken, dass die Canary kam um für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen, weil das ihr Ruf in dieser Stadt war, und nicht, dass ein Sense8 kam um Prävention zu betreiben. Sara wusste, dass ihre Schwester auch gerne hier wäre um zu helfen, aber Laurel war nur Anwältin, sie war keine Vigilantin, das hier war nicht ihre Aufgabe, es war die von Sara.

Sie nickte Oliver und Nyssa zu, und dann huschten sie alle drei zum Bürogebäude. Sara und Nyssa wussten wie man ungesehen in ein Gebäude eindrang, Oliver wusste, wie man sich einen großen Auftritt verschaffte, der keinem entgehen konnte. Während er die Wachen ablenkte (und natürlich gab es Wachen), schlichen sich die Assassinen unbemerkt ein um sich die Bosse vorzunehmen.

Das war zumindest der Plan. Natürlich kam es anders. Die beiden Frauen erreichten einen Lift. Felicity hatte ihnen versichert, dass sie auch die Überwachung von diesem mit einer Schleife bespielt hatte und sie keiner kommen sehen würde. Im Lift angekommen war nur die Frage, wohin sie sich begeben sollten. Nyssa war für nach Oben, doch Sara wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die meiste Geheimnisse in unteren Stockwerken verborgen waren. Also fuhren sie nach Unten.

Die Lifttüren öffneten sich vor ihnen, und ihnen schlug ein beißender Geruch entgegen und ein Anblick erwartete sie, der Saras Herz für einen Moment aussetzen ließ. „Sind das…." Nyssa konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

Vor ihnen lag eine Halle, in der sich eine Menge Pods mit Menschen darin zu befinden schienen. Das alles wirkte wie eine Kälteschlafkolonie aus einem Science Fiction-Film, doch Sara wusste es besser. Das hier war nichts so harmloses.

Sie trat in die Halle und näherten sich dem ersten Pod. Darin lag eine blonde Frau, ein paar Jahre jünger als Sara, deren Augen geschlossen waren, doch sie schlief nicht friedlich, nein, ihre Miene spiegelte eindeutigen Schmerz wieder, und auf ihrem Kopf saß eine Art Gestell, das sie mit einer Maschine, die hinter ihren Pod stand, verband. Die Maschine maß ihre Gehirnströme, doch sie tat noch mehr. Sara war keine Medizinerin, sie wusste nicht genau, was sie da alles las, doch sie hatte genug Zeit mit Ivo und seinen Experimenten zugebracht um zu erkennen, was hier vorging – das hier war keine Schlafstudio oder ähnliches, die Maschine, an die die Frau angeschlossen war, überwachte nicht nur ihre Gesundheit, sie beeinflusste sie auch. Sie setzte ihr Opfer diversen Stimuli aus, externen wie internen, um so herauszufinden, wie es darauf reagierte. Diese Frau zog eine schmerzvolle Grimasse, weil sie Schmerzen litt, sie wurde gefoltert.

Sie trat zum nächsten Pod. Darin lag ein Mann, dem der untere Teil seines Körpers fehlte. Er war nur noch ein Torso. Die Verletzung wirkte frisch, und auch er war an eine Maschine angeschlossen, die ihn überwachte und unter anderem seine Schrittanzahl maß. Die es natürlich nicht geben konnte, weil der Mann erstens ruhig da lag und zweitens keine Beine mehr hatte, doch es waren nicht wirklich seine Schritte, die hier gemessen wurden, nicht wahr?

Nyssa trat neben Sara. „Sie sind alle an Maschinen angekoppelt, die ihre Werte überwachen, aber auch noch andere Dinge mit ihnen tun", berichtete sie gedämpft.

Sara nickte wissend. „Das hier sind alles Sense8", sagte sie, „Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen. Es wurde mir angetan. Das hier sind Experimente, die der Erforschung von Sense8 gelten."

„Und dazu foltern sie sie?", hauchte Nyssa ungläubig.

„Sie foltern sie um die Reaktionen eines Sense8 mit denen eines normalen Menschen vergleichen zu können und um zu sehen, ob sie die von ihrem Cluster aufzeichnen können", erklärte Sara möglichst ausdruckslos. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Ivo; Ivo wie er ihren Puls maß, Ivo, wie ihr Schmerzen zufügte, sie Bleiche trinken ließ, alles im Namen der Wissenschaft. _Und die wollen das Ray antun._

„Ganz genau, Miss Canary. Wie ich sehe, verbirgt sich ein schlauer Kopf unter dieser Maske." Ein Mann trat zu ihnen beiden. Er schien über ihrer Anwesenheit nicht überrascht zu sein. Sara war eher von seiner überrascht. Wie war es ihm gelungen sich an sie anzuschleichen? Hatte dieser Anblick hier sie so erschreckt, dass sie nachlässig geworden war? Offensichtlich.

„Das ist er. Der Gefängnisdirektor aus dem Jugendknast", erklärte ihr Mick, der auf einmal neben ihr erschien, „Der leitet dieses Spektakel hier wohl."

„Sie sind der Mann, der Sense8 für sich die Drecksarbeit machen lässt", stellte Sara fest, „Der Mann, der sie von der Liste runterhält und sie dann erpresst für ihn zu arbeiten."

Der Mann nickte, er stritt das alles nicht einmal ab. „Sie sind gut informiert. Ich nehme an, Sie haben Informationen aus erster Hand bekommen? Nun, in letzter Zeit sind mir ein paar meiner Mitarbeiter … abhanden gekommen. Diese Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion war nicht gerade gut fürs Geschäft", meinte er.

Sara deutete ungläubig auf die Masse an Gefangenen um sie herum.

„Ja, ich weiß, das wirkt viel, aber das hier haben wir unserem besten Mitarbeiter zu verdanken, den ich niemals freiwillig aus den Augen lassen würde", meinte der Mann.

„William Hand", vermutete Sara.

„So ist es. Ich frage mich, ob das ein Zufallstreffer war oder Aufschluss auf die Identität ihres Informanten gibt", erwiderte der ehemalige Gefängnisdirektor und jetzige Sense8-Versklaver nachdenklich, „Wer ist es? Simmons? Konnte er irgendwie wieder zu sich finden. Bivolo? Immerhin ist er seit der Explosion verschwunden. Oder sind es die Mardons? Sind sie doch nicht so tot, wie die Polizei uns glauben machen will? Rory und Snart können es nicht sein, die sind schon lange tot. Das kommt davon, wenn man einen Pyromanen mit Streichhölzern spielen lässt."

Mick schnaubte neben Sara. „Das erklärt, warum er uns in Ruhe gelassen hat. Er denkt, das Feuer hätte uns getötet", stellte er fest. Das Feuer, das Mick nur fast getötet hätte. Die Brandwunden waren alles andere als harmlos gewesen.

„Ich verstehe das hier nicht", mischte sich Nyssa ein, „Wie kann die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten oder nur irgendeine Regierung das hier zulassen?!"

Der ehemalige Gefängnisdirektor musterte sie, zum ersten Mal seit er zu ihnen getreten war, da er bisher nur Augen für Sara gehabt hatte. „Sagen wir so: Die Regierung kann niemanden beschützen, von dem sie nicht weiß, dass sie ihn beschützen soll, nicht wahr? In früheren Zeiten gab es Experimente und Forschungen, doch dann haben sich die Wege der Regierung von unseren getrennt. Plötzlich hieß es diese …. Anomalien wären auch nur Menschen. Müssten behandelt werden wie jeder andere auch. Es war schlau von den Sense8 sich zu outen und als verfolgte Minderheit darzustellen. Das hat sie unantastbar gemacht. Dachten sie zumindest. Für uns aber nicht. Wir haben erkannt, wovor die Obrigkeit die Augen verschlossen hat: Dass diese Anomalien eben keine Menschen sind, dass sie nicht sind wie wir, dass sie eine rivalisierende Spezies sind, die uns Menschen über kurz oder lang ausrotten wird. Dass es uns, wenn wir nicht gut aufpassen, so ergehen wird wie den Neandertalern. Wir wussten, dass wir sie genau studieren müssen, wenn wir uns gegen sie verteidigen wollen."

„Aber die Sense8 gibt es schon so lange wie den modernen Menschen, wenn nicht sogar länger", erklärte Nyssa, „Und bisher haben sie keine Anstalten gemacht uns auszurotten."

„Das ist alles nur Propaganda", meinte der ehemalige Gefängnisdirektor, „Alle paar Jahrmillionen macht die Evolution einen Sprung nach vorne. Die Sense8 sind keine einfache Subspezies der Menschheit, mit der wir uns schon lange den Planeten teilen – sie sind die Menschen von Morgen."

„Und das war gerade der Prolog vom ersten _X-Men_-Film", meinte Sara dazu.

„Der auf den Schriften von Professor Ivo basiert. So wie so vieles anderes auch. Hollywood verfremdet alles und macht Propaganda daraus. Diese Filme, sie werden von Sense8 und ihre Verbündeten gemacht. Was als eine Allegorie gegen Rassismus in den 1960ern begann ist jetzt eine Waffe des Sense8-Untergrunds geworden. Sie wissen, dass Superheldengeschichten im Kommen sind, und sie nützen das beinhart aus. Sie stellten sich selbst als gefährdete Spezies dar, als Opfer, dabei sind sie es, die uns ausrotten wollen", erwiderte der Mann, „Das hier mag auf euch extrem wirken, aber wir verteidigen uns nur. Wir müssen uns verteidigen. Ihr wisst von William Hand. Was für eine Spezies bringt so eine Exemplar ihrer selbst hervor?"

„Seltsam", konterte Sara, „Ich habe Sie gerade angesehen und mich das Selbe gefragt."

Zum ersten Mal schien der Gefängnisdirektor, der das ja im Moment genau genommen immer noch war und nur über ein vollkommen anderes Gefängnis herrschte, verunsichert zu sein. „Sie sind doch keine von denen, oder etwa doch, Miss Canary?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich bin diejenige, die Sie töten wird", erwiderte Sara todernst, „Zum Schutz beider Spezies."

* * *

Oliver schüttelte sie und schrie sie an. „Sara, Sara, was hast du getan?"

Das war eine gute Frage, nicht wahr? Oliver, das wusste sie, hatte dem Töten abgeschworen. Hatte sogar den Mörder seiner Mutter verschont, nicht nur, weil dieser einst sein engster Freund gewesen war, sondern auch, weil der Arrow nicht töten sollte. Sara hatte ihn genau deswegen verlassen, weil sie wollte, dass er dem gerecht werden konnte, was er sein wollte: Etwas Besseres als ein einfacher Mörder. Sie aber, sie war genau das nicht, sie war nicht besser, sie war eine Assassine. Die Dinge, die sie getan hatten, ließen sich nicht mit denen vergleichen, die Oliver getan hatte. Er hatte nur die Schuldigen bestraft, sie hingegen hatte getötet, wen man ihr aufgetragen hatte. John, Mick, Ray, Nate – keiner von ihnen hatte sie jemals dafür verurteilt. Oliver auch nicht. Aber vielleicht hätten sie es sollen, hätten sie verurteilen sollen, vielleicht wäre das dann hier niemals passiert, vielleicht wäre ihr Leben anders verlaufen.

Um sie herum herrschte Chaos. Sense8 und Menschen liefen kopflos aneinander vorbei, suchten nach einem Ausgang aus dem Keller. Ein Alarm brüllte im Hintergrund.

„Er hat eine Waffe gezogen und auf mich gezielt", erklärte Sara.

„Und du hättest ihn nicht entwaffnen können? Einen einfachen Kriminellen? Sara, wir wollten das hier geregelt in Ordnung bringen, aber das geht jetzt nicht mehr. Seine Leute haben den Alarm ausgelöst, versuchen zu fliehen, und wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren die Gefangenen zu retten, bevor hier noch alles in die Luft fliegt oder ähnliches. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass hier irgendwo ein geheimnisumwitterter Sense8-Kannibale herumläuft, der dir und deiner Familie sehr gefährlich werden könnte!", belehrte sie Oliver mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut, „Ich dachte, du bist zu mir gekommen, weil ich dir helfen sollte! So kann ich dir nicht helfen!"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ruf Dig und Dads Polizeieinheit zur Hilfe. Ich rufe die anderen her. Wir dürfen keinen von denen entkommen lassen", meinte sie nur.

Nyssa war schon seit geraumer Zeit damit beschäftigt die Gefangenen zu befreien und nach der Quelle des Alarms zu suchen. Vielleicht dachte sie genau wie Oliver, dass der Tote eine Art James Bond-Schurke gewesen war, und diese Anlage mit einer Selbstzerstörung ausgestattet hatte. Oder sie wollte einfach nur so viele Leben wir möglich retten. Sara konnte sich nicht erinnern, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte so vorzugehen. Sie wusste nur eins: Dass sie getan hatte, was nötig gewesen war. Und das weder Nyssa noch Oliver jemals wirklich dazu in der Lage sein würden zu verstehen, warum es nötig gewesen war.

* * *

Als der Shit-Storm losging, trennten sich Mick und Leonard.

Mick hörte noch wie der Gefängnisdirektor keuchte: „Was denken Sie, warum ich Ihnen das alles erzählt habe? Sie waren nie eine Gefahr für uns" und Blut spukte, dann ging auch schon der ohrenbetäubende Alarm los, und Sara und Nyssa wurden angegriffen.

„Hand ist irgendwo dort drinnen", erklärte Mick Leonard, „Er arbeitet jetzt für die. Wir dürfen keinen entkommen lassen." Sein ehemaliger Partner nickte, und dann trennten sie sich um möglichst viel Fläche abzudecken.

Saras Vater, dieser Ralph, und ihre Einheit stürmten gemeinsam mit John Diggle das Gebäude von der anderen Seite. John Constantine drang inzwischen im vollen Magie-Modus ebenfalls in dieses ein. Drinnen war die Hölle los. Mick sah noch einmal nach Sara. Blut spritzte, irgendjemand faselte etwas von einem Selbstzerstörungscode, Sara befahl Nyssa die gefangenen Sense8 aus den Pods zu befreien und machte sich selbst ebenfalls daran und Mick beobachte wie alles dort drinnen immer mehr in Chaos versank. Wenn er William Hand wäre, dann würde er diesen Moment nutzen um abzuhauen.

Er fand einen Hinterausgang, platzierte sich davor, und wartete ab. Er wusste, dass das nicht besonders klug war, aber … er wusste, was er zu tun hatte – er durfte dem Kerl einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, das war alles. Er würde ihn einfach erschießen, bevor Hand dazu eine Chance bekam.

Er wartete und wartete. Der Alarm verstummte. Die Vigilanten flohen. Die Polizei führte ihre Gefangenen ab, und die Rettung und Notärzte, die inzwischen eingetroffen waren, luden die gequälten Sense8 ein. Versuchte Hand sich vielleicht als Opfer zu tarnen und so abzuhauen? Doch er würde nicht weit kommen, die Polizei würde auch alle Geretteten überprüfen, und Quentin Lance und Ralph wussten von Hand und davon, wie gefährlich er war.

Schließlich waren alle weg. Nur Mick wartete immer noch. Leonard kam ihm entgegen geschlendert. „Und?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Tote Hose", meinte Leonard, „Hier ist keiner mehr."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Mick.

William Hand, Black Hand der Sense8-Kannibale und Schwarze Mann, war entkommen.

* * *

„Dad hat keine Spur von Hand gefunden. Er ist offenbar wirklich weg", meinte Laurel Lance.

„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Das SCPD und das CCPD werden beide die Augen offen halten", meinte Ralph, „Er wird nicht weit kommen."

„Und wenn er weit kommt umso besser, dann sind wir ihn wenigstens los", fügte Cisco hinzu, „Ich meine, wenigstens jagt er uns jetzt nicht mehr für diese Irren, die Krieg gegen uns als Spezies führen. Was immer er also als nächstes tut, es kann nur weniger Schaden anrichten."

Mick schnaubte ungläubig.

„Ja, das ist meine Meinung! Verklag mich doch!", verteidigte sich Cisco, „Er ist nur ein Mann. Ein unheimlicher Mann, zugegeben, aber er hat jetzt keine Verbündeten mehr."

„Sind wir uns da sicher?", warf Ray Palmer ein, „Ich meine, glauben wir wirklich, dass alle diese Leute verhaftet wurden? Es muss doch mit Sicherheit Hintermänner geben? Und Hintermänner dieser Hintermänner? Und internationale Ableger…."

Alle schwiegen einen Moment bedrückt. „Dad und ich werden alles tun um diese ganze Organisation so tiefgehend wie möglich auszurotten", meinte Laurel, „Immerhin wissen wir jetzt von ihnen, und die Behörden können ihre Bemühungen koordinieren die Sense8 besser zu beschützen."

„Die Sense8 von denen sie wissen", warf Nate ein, „Was bedeutet das für uns? Sie waren hinter den unregistrierten Sense8 her. Heißt das, dass wir uns alle auf die Liste setzen lassen sollten?"

„Ich traue den Behörden jetzt noch weniger als zuvor", meinte John und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, „Wer weiß schon wer von denen allen in Wahrheit ein Darwinist ist und Kopien von der Liste gemacht hat für den Tag, an dem beschlossen wird uns alle auszurotten. Ich sage nein, im Grunde bleibt es jeden selbst überlassen, aber Micks Vater hatte von Anfang an recht: Wer klug ist, lässt nicht zu, dass sein Name auf dieser Liste landet, so einfach ist das."

Wenn es doch nur wirklich so einfach wäre. Cisco war sich nicht so sicher, ob es das wirklich war.

„Ich denke John hat recht. Jeder Cluster, jeder Familie, jeder Sense8 sollte für sich entscheiden, ob er registriert sein will oder nicht", meinte Laurel, „Ich weiß, dass ich Ted nach wie vor von allen Listen herunter halten will. Ich kann auch anders für seinen Schutz sorgen. Wir alle können anders für unseren Schutz sorgen. Das haben wir in den letzten Tagen bewiesen."

Cisco nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Cluster – Iris, Eddie, und Caitlin nickten zustimmend. Ralph war nicht anwesend, er war damit beschäftigt dem SCPD bei den Nachwirkungen der Massenverhaftung zu helfen, und Leonard war seltsam stumm. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Cisco besorgt.

„Oh ja, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft, das ist alles", meinte Leonard, „Keine Liste, klar, das war schon immer meine Meinung und wird sich so schnell auch nicht ändern."

Cisco wandte sich wieder an den anderen zu. „Nun, ich schätze, damit ist die Krise fürs Erste überstanden", erklärte Ray Palmer, „Dann kann jeder wieder seiner Wege gehen."

„So schnell wirst du uns nicht los, Schmalzlocke", meinte Mick dazu.

„Ich denke, er meinte eher unser Sense8 Team-Up", sagte Laurel, „Und er hat recht. Er könnt zurück nach Central zum Rest eures Clusters gehen, ich kann zurück zu Ted gehen und die anderen darüber informieren, was vorgefallen ist. Wir haben die Mehrheit von denjenigen, die uns bedroht haben, von der Straße geholt, wir sind jetzt wieder sicher."

Cisco war ihrer Meinung und wusste nicht, wie sehr sie sich beide irrten, was das anging. Doch er sollte es bald lernen.

* * *

„Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht gehen, Sara", sagte Ray zu ihr.

„Ich muss. Nyssa drängt mich seit Wochen, und es gibt jetzt keine Ausrede mehr um nicht nach Nanda Parbat zurückzukehren", erklärte Sara und umarmte ihn kurz, „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber dort gehöre ich nun mal hin."

Mick murmelte irgendetwas unflätiges. John schnaubte nur. „Es ist doch wahr!", verteidigte sich Sara, „Ihr wisst doch, was ich getan habe. Sogar der Arrow war entsetzt."

„Er war entsetzt, weil es ein taktischer Fehler war, nicht weil er es prinzipiell für falsch gehalten hat, Liebes", meinte der Brite nur.

„Ich bin nun mal eine Assassine und gehöre zu anderen Assassinen", betonte Sara, „Und ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. Ich kann euch jederzeit besuchen kommen, und meine Familie lebt immer noch hier. Vielleicht sehe ich in ein paar Monaten ja wieder in der Stadt vorbei. Und dann können wir uns alle treffen und Neuigkeiten persönlich austauschen."

„Wir finden nur, dass du dich nicht für das, was du getan hast, bestrafen solltest, das ist alles", meinte Nate, „Wir vermissen dich. Seit der _Gambit."_

„Wir sind immer miteinander verbunden, Nate. Wir können einander gar nicht vermissen. Wir werden immer zusammen sein, komme, was wolle", behauptete Sara, „Das hier ist kein Abschied, nur eine vorübergehende Trennung."

Das sollte das Letzte sein, das sie jemals persönlich zu Nate Heywood sagen würde, bevor sie ermordet wurde.

* * *

_A/N: Nein, das hier ist nicht das Ende. Was ihr vermutlich schon vorher vermutet habt._

_Reviews?_


	8. VIII

_Zusätzliche Pairings: Barry/Felicity und Andeutungen von Raylicity_

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

Als Barry wieder aufwachte, sollte das eigentlich all ihre Probleme lösen, oder zumindest dafür sorgen, dass sie ein paar weniger hatten, denn immerhin hielten sich Ronnie und Professor Stein immer noch versteckt und weigerten sich Hilfe von Caitlin, Cisco, Doktor Wells anzunehmen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Barry nicht mehr der Mann war, der er vor dem Blitzschlag gewesen war. Sie hatten das ja schon vermutet, doch womit sie nicht gerechnet hatten, war dass Barry es auf sich nehmen würde eine Art Held werden zu wollen und seine neugewonnen Kräfte für ihre Heimatstadt einsetzen würde.

Doktor Wells hätte es wohl lieber gesehen, wenn er sich einfach nur der medizinischen Erforschung seines eigenen Zustands gewidmet hätte anstatt diesen zu nutzen um sich gegen jene zu stellen, die von der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion ebenfalls verändert worden waren und mit ihren neuen Kräften die Stadt bedrohten, und wenn Caitlin ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann ging es ihr genauso. Aber Barry sah die Dinge nun einmal anders, und er hatte auch recht, wenn er darauf hinwies, dass alles, was passiert war, im Grunde die Schuld von StarLabs war. Caitlin wusste, dass Cisco sich schuldig fühlte und sich wünschte alles irgendwie wieder gutmachen zu können. Und Doktor Wells ging es vermutlich genauso.

Sie selbst wusste nur, dass sie mehr verloren hatte, als sie dachte ertragen zu können, als der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodiert war, und nun langsam erst wieder einige dieser Dinge zurückbekam. Und vielleicht war es deswegen auch einfach nur das Richtige anderen dabei zu helfen ebenfalls etwas zurückzubekommen. Diese neuen Metas brauchten Hilfe, jemanden, der ihnen dabei beistand ihre neuen Kräfte zu kontrollieren, die meisten von ihnen wären wohl eher wie Ronnie, Barry, und Professor Stein als wie Clyde Mardon, davon war sie überzeugt. Und selbst diejenigen, die wie Clyde Mardon waren, brauchten Anleitung, und wenn sie die nicht annehmen wollten zumindest eine Erinnerung daran, dass es nicht in Ordnung war mit ihren neugewonnenen Fähigkeiten andere zu terrorisieren.

Barry. Kaum war er aufgewacht, wollte er so gerne Gutes tun. Caitlin bewunderte das. Und sie mochte Barry, sie mochte ihn wirklich. Vor dem Koma waren sie einander nicht fremd gewesen, hatten sich aber nie persönlich getroffen. Sie hatten sich ab und zu besucht und hatten sich zusammen an der Wissenschaft erfreut, manchmal auch zu dritt, zusammen mit Cisco. Jetzt aber war er Teil ihres Lebens, und sie hatte ihn gerne um sich. Durch ihn waren auch die anderen Teil ihres Lebens geworden: Iris, Ralph, Eddie – sie alle hatte zur Barry Kreis gehört, jetzt gehörten sie auch zu Caitlins Kreis. So schlimm der Unfall gewesen war, so hatte er doch zumindest ihren Cluster vereint. Nun, zumindest fast. Einen hatten sie noch nicht gefunden, und Leonard …. Nun, der war eine andere Geschichte.

Nach den Ereignissen in Starling City hatte er sich abgesetzt und meldete sich kaum noch bei ihnen. Und wenn er das tat, war er ungewöhnlich kalt und abweisend zu ihnen. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Barry aufwachte veranlasste ihn zu ihnen zurückzukehren. Caitlin hätte es ja verstanden, wenn er mit seinem ehemaligen Partner Mick Rory wiedervereint wäre, doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Cisco hatte ein wenig spioniert, was das anging, und Mick Rory war bei seinem Cluster, nicht bei Leonard.

_Ist es wirklich, weil er denkt, wir würden nicht verstehen, dass er gezwungen war die Dinge zu tun, die er getan hat? Dass wir im Vorwürfe machen, dass er andere Sense8 gejagt hat und William Hand an diese Leute übergeben hat? _Seit dem Sommer hatten sie nichts mehr von diesen Leuten oder Hand gehört. Es schien wirklich vorbei zu sein, und was das Verstehen und das Verzeihen anging, nun sie alle hatte Leonard schon ganz andere Dinge verziehen, oder?

Barry gab sich selbst die Schuld. Dachte Leonard würde sich wegen ihrem Streit von damals von ihm fernhalten. Sie hatten ihm natürlich alles erzählt, was er verpasst hatte, aber auch er sah darin keinen Grund für Leonard ihnen fern zu bleiben und nahm an es müsste einen anderen geben. Und vielleicht gab es ja auch einen anderen, einen ganz anderen, Grund, den sie nicht sehen konnten.

Trotzdem ein wenig emotionale Unterstützung von Leonard wäre nicht das Schlechteste gewesen. Dass Ronnie sich lieber fern hielt anstatt sich von ihr helfen zu lassen verletzte sie, und dann war da noch dieses seltsame Liebesdreieck zwischen Iris, Barry, und Eddie, dass nun ja vielleicht weniger seltsam gewesen wäre, wenn Leonard auf seine typische trockene Art ausgesprochen hätte, was alle wussten, sich aber keiner sagen traute. Während Barry im Koma gelegen war, war aus Iris und Eddie ein Paar geworden, was der Frischerwachte erstmals nicht so gut fand, auch wenn er es akzeptierte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Iris liebte, immer geliebt hatte, und dass Iris wiederum ihn liebte, aber sie liebte auch Eddie, auch das war offensichtlich, und Eddie wiederum, nun an seiner Zuneigung für Iris bestand kein Zweifel, aber für Barry hätte er wohl auf sie verzichtet, weil er ehrlich gesagt bereit war eine ganze Menge für Barry zu tun, mehr vielleicht als er tun sollte, und … Nun, im Grunde war es verzwickt. Keiner wollte den anderen verletzen, was dazu führte, dass alle das Gefühl hatten genau das zu tun.

Ralph schüttelte darüber nur seinen Kopf, meinte, dass es sich von selbst regeln würde und sie sich nicht einmischen sollten, aber Caitlin war sich nicht so sicher, ob zurücklehnen und nichts tun die beste Lösung hierfür wäre. Cisco war unentschlossen, aber Leonard, Leonard hätte allen dreien einfach den Kopf zu Recht gerückt, und damit wäre alles wieder leichter. Doch er hielt sich fern. Hing mit Leuten herum, die er nicht mal leiden konnte, anstatt mit denen, an denen ihm etwas lag. Ja, Caitlin vermisste Ronnie, aber sie vermisste auch Leonard.

Und dann trat er doch wieder in ihr Leben, aber anders als erwartet.

Felicity Smoak war in der Stadt und ging mit Barry aus. Caitlin war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das fand. Sie hatte Felicity auf Anhieb lieb gewonnen, aber sie angesichts der ganzen Iris/Eddie-Situation, war ihr Besuch irgendwie unangenehm. Obwohl Iris und Eddie offenbar beschlossen hatten Barry darin zu unterstützen sie zu erobern, ob aus schlechtem Gewissen oder weil sie ihren Freund genauso unterstützen wollten wie er sie, sei dahingestellt. Wichtiger war aber, dass Leonard Snart ebenfalls nach Central City zurückgekehrt war und mit seiner gestohlenen Kältekanone Ärger machte, und offenbar versuchte Barrys Alter Ego, die geheimnisvollen blitzschnellen Schemen, aus der Reverse zu locken. Offenbar war er nicht begeistert von Central Citys neuesten Beschützer. Und offenbar hatte er keine Ahnung, dass Barry dieser Beschützer war. Denn wenn er es wüsste, dann würde er wohl kaum versuchen ihn umzubringen, oder?

Schließlich lag Barry angeeist vor Leonard, der bereit war ihm den Rest zu geben, als es an Caitlin und Cisco war ihn zu retten. „Verdammt, Leonard, das ist Barry!", schrie Caitlin den anderen Sense8 an und fand es sehr beunruhigend, dass sie jemanden aus ihren eigenen Cluster mit einer Waffe bedrohen musste. Und das obwohl Cisco ihr dabei beistand.

Leonard drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Caitlin, Cisco", stellte er fest, „Ihr beweist mehr Rückgrat, als ich zugetraut hätte. Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich vor mir etwas anzutun, oder?" Seine Stimme klang verspielt, aber seine Augen waren kalt.

„Wir wollen nur Barry retten!", erklärte Cisco.

„Aber wenn wir die Wahl zwischen euch beiden haben, dann werden wir uns immer für ihn entscheiden!", fügte Caitlin kalt hinzu, „Er will niemanden umbringen, während du …" Sie zeigte eine harte Miene. „Ich weiß nicht, was in den letzten Monaten mir dir passiert ist, aber wir lassen nicht zu, dass du ihm etwas antust."

Leonard wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Ich verstehe", meinte er, „Nun, dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl, als euch drei von hier abrücken zu lassen, nicht wahr? Ein anderes Mal vielleicht."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten, Captain Cold!", schleuderte ihm Cisco entgegen, und dann klaubten sie Barry vom Boden auf, behielten Leonard die ganze Zeit in der Schussbahn, bis sie sich mit ihrem geschlagenen Freund nach StarLabs zurückgezogen hatten.

„Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?!", konnte Caitlin immer nur wiederholen. Das eben war ihr so gar nicht wie Leonard Snart erschienen, der Mann, der für sie da gewesen war, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hatte, der Mann, der ihr gesagt hatte, wie stolz er auf sie war, als sie ihren Doktortitel erworben hatte, der Mann, der den komatösen Barry liebevoll durchs Haar gestrichen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist ernst", meinte Cisco, „Er war bereit Barry zu töten!"

Barry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, er wusste nicht, dass ich es bin, es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür", erklärte er, „Leonard hätte nie…." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Zum Glück besaß Barry eine beschleunigte Heilung. Erfrierungen konnten ihn auf Dauer nicht aufhalten.

Später, als er schon wieder weg war um sich von Felicity zu verabschieden, und Dr. Wells und Cisco StarLabs ebenfalls schon verlassen hatten, war Caitlin beim Aufräumen der Krankenstation, als Leonard sie besuchen kam. „Ihr hättet mich ihn töten lassen sollen, Caity", erklärte Leonard unaufgefordert, „Das wäre besser für ihn gewesen. Besser als das, was jetzt kommt."

„Wovon redest du da bitte?!", wollte Caitlin erbost erfahren.

„Für das was jetzt kommt, tragt nur ihr die Verantwortung", meinte Leonard düster und verschwand. Caitlin hatte nicht einmal aufgeschnappt, von wo aus er sie besucht hatte, so empört war sie von seinem Auftritt gewesen.

Auf jeden Fall zementierte dieser Besuch, das was Caitlin schon die ganze Zeit über dachte: Das hier war nicht der Leonard Snart, den sie kannte. Er war jemand anderer. Es war an der Zeit sich an Mick Rory zu wenden - sie mussten herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging.

* * *

Als Sara Lance starb, war keiner von ihnen bei ihr. Es ging schnell und erwischte alle, die Sara gekannt und geliebt hatten, kalt. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass es ausgerechnet sie erwischen würde. Aus diversen Gründen gab es keine offizielle Beerdigung. Ihre Schwester legte sie in ihr unbenutztes Grab von vor Jahren davor. Neben Laurel war nur Saras Cluster anwesend, nicht einmal Oliver Queen machte sich die Mühe aufzutauchen, er war damit beschäftigt ihren Mörder zu jagen oder viel mehr überhaupt herauszufinden, wer ihr Mörder war.

So kurze Zeit nach Anna auch noch Sara zu verlieren, war fast mehr als Ray ertragen konnte, doch er vergrub den Schmerz tief in sich und machte weiter, setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf und tat, was er sich vorgenommen hatte zu tun, er arbeitete daran Starling City zu einer sichereren Stadt zu machen, einer Stadt, in der niemanden mehr das passieren würde, was Anna und Sara passiert war.

Dazu kaufte er _Queen Consolidated _und rekrutierte Felicity Smoak. Das wiederum brachte ihm den Unmut von Oliver Queen ein, der eigene Pläne für die Firma seiner Eltern gehabt hatte, wenn auch keine besonders ausgereiften, und es vorzuziehen schien, wenn Felicity Smoak unterbezahlt Computer Tech verkaufte anstatt ihr volles Potential in der Chefetage einer Entwicklungsebene auszunutzen. Vielleicht war er aber vor allem eifersüchtig.

Dabei wollte Ray diese Stadt doch nur retten, für alle, auch für Oliver Queen. Und er hätte gerne die Billigung dieses Mannes für seine Pläne, wenn schon nicht seine Unterstützung. Immerhin war Oliver Queen nicht irgendwer, er war Saras Oliver gewesen. Ray wusste, was er ihr bedeutet hatte, und was er Laurel immer noch bedeutete.

Also suchte er Oliver Queen auf um mit ihm zu sprechen. Der blickte ihn etwas verdutzt an, als er ihn vor seiner Appartement-Türe stehen sah. „Dr. Palmer", stellte er fest.

„Hi. Ich habe Ihre Adresse von Felicity, auch wenn ich Ihnen sagen soll, dass Sie ihr Möglichstes getan hat um mir auszureden hierher zu kommen, weil Sie es für keine gute Idee hält, wenn wir uns unterhalten", erklärte Ray, „Wir sind uns nie offiziell vorgestellt worden. Ich meine, weder bei der Präsentation, oder auch nur sonst … Ich bin Ray." Er hielt Oliver Queen seine Hand entgegen.

Dieser starrte die ausgestreckte Hand an, als wüsste er nicht, was er damit machen sollte. „Saras Ray?", versuchte Ray es weiter.

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind", meinte Oliver Queen nur und machte keine Anstalten ihn in die Wohnung zu lassen oder auch nur seine Hand zu schütteln.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Ihnen erklären muss, warum ich _Queen Consolidated _gekauft habe", fuhr Ray also fort, „Ich habe es übrigens ernst gemeint, Ihre Präsentation war wirklich gut. Ich mochte sie sehr. Aber ich habe Pläne für diese Stadt. Pläne für die ich die Firma gebraucht habe und Felicitiy…"

„Ich denke, Sie haben all das in Ihrer Präsentation erklärt. Dr. Palmer", unterbrach ihn der andere Mann.

„Nun, manches davon, schon, aber es gibt da einige Details, die…."

„….die mich eigentlich nicht interessieren. Hören Sie, meine Schwester ist nach Monaten endlich wieder nach Hause zurückgekommen, und wir haben Dinge miteinander zu besprechen, die mir, im Gegensatz zu ihren Business-Plänen, wichtig sind, also…." Oliver Queen sah Ray vielsagend an und schien zu erwarten, dass er unverrichteter Dinge wieder ging.

„Ich verstehe das wirklich. Es ist nur … ich weiß, dass Sie und Felicity auch privat befreundet sind, und ich will nicht der Grund für Schwierigkeiten zwischen Ihnen beiden sein. Und außerdem sollten wir alleine schon wegen Sara miteinander auskommen", versuchte Ray es weiter. Er war nicht so schnell bereit aufzugeben.

„Sara ist tot, Dr. Palmer", meinte Oliver hart.

„Ja, genau, und da wir sie beide verloren haben, dachte ich…."

„Da sie tot ist, ist das Einzige, was uns beide miteinander verbunden hat, jetzt nicht mehr vorhanden. Felicity hat ihr eigenes Leben und trifft ihre eigenen Entscheidungen, das spreche ich ihr nicht ab. Sie wollen aus der Firma meiner Eltern großartiges machen, schön für Sie. Doch das geht mich nichts an. Es interessiert mich auch nicht. Guten Tag", zischte der Mann und knallte Ray die Türe vor der Nase zu.

Nate stand kopfschüttelnd neben Ray, während er eigentlich in der Universitätsbibliothek stand, und meinte: „Ich hab dir ja gleich gesagt, dass das nicht einfach werden wird."

Ray klopfte wieder an die Türe. „Wir haben Sara doch beide geliebt, ich finde nur, dass wir vielleicht miteinander über sie sprechen könnten und darüber, was ihr zugestoßen ist und wie wir verhindern können, dass so etwas noch einmal….!", rief er, woraufhin die Türe wieder aufgerissen wurde.

„Sara Lance war einer meiner ältesten und besten Freundinnen. Wir sind zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen! Sie waren vielleicht auf irgendeine seltsame geisterhafte Weise in ihrem Kopf, aber Sie haben sie nicht gekannt, nicht wirklich. Und es gibt nichts, absolut nichts, was jemand wie Sie tun kann um herauszufinden, was ihr zugestoßen ist, und wie man verhindern kann, dass es noch einmal passiert! Das kann nur ich! Und jetzt gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Elfenbeinturm und zu Ihrem Star City-Projekt und überlassen Sie es denjenigen, die anderen tatsächlich helfen, alles zu tun, was nötig ist um Saras Andenken zu ehren!", knurrte Oliver Queen ihn an und warf die Türe dann besonders gewaltsam in die Angeln.

„Okay, ich glaube, er mag dich nicht sonderlich", stellte Nate fest.

Ray blinzelte und spürte dann wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Hey, hey, Kumpel, nicht, er hat das nicht so gemeint, er weiß nichts vom Atom-Projekt oder Anna oder …. Hey, nein, komm schon, mein Großer", meinte Nate schnell und umarmte ihn, was für Nicht-Sense8 sehr seltsam aussehen musste. Ray ließ sich in die Umarmung sinken und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Nate hatte recht. Was hatte Oliver Queen schon für eine Ahnung? Er wusste von nichts, er verstand nichts. Er hielt Ray nur für einen weltfremden reichen Geschäftsmann, der nicht in der Lage war wirklich zu helfen? Nun, dann würde Ray ihm einfach das Gegenteil beweisen, indem er Saras Killer fand, nicht wahr?

* * *

Als Oliver Queen ihm die Türe öffnete, räumte Mick ihm erst gar keine Chance zur Verteidigung ein, sondern stieß ihn rüde in die Wohnung hinein und verkündete: „Du wirst dich gefälligst bei Ray Palmer entschuldigen! Der Mann ist drei von deiner Sorte wert, und aus irgendwelchen Gründen legt er Wert auf die Meinung anderer über sich!"

Oliver Queen starrte ihn etwas fassungslos an. „Wer sind Sie?", wollte er dann wissen.

Mick schnaubte. „Mick", stellte er sich vor.

„Saras Mick, nehme ich an. Der Pyromane und Mörder", meinte Queen trocken und schien sich nach einer Waffe umzusehen.

„Zumindest jage ich keine Pfeile in andere Leute", schnaufte Mick, „Und Ray, der ist anders, besonders, im Gegensatz zu dir will der Leuten wirklich helfen. Aber jetzt denkt er, er müsste herausfinden, wer Sara getötet hat um dir was zu beweisen. Und wenn er dabei umkommen sollte. … Nun, dann zeige ich dir gerne was für eine Art Mörder ich bin!"

„Toll", murmelte Queen voller Sarkasmus, „ich habe ihm gesagt, ich regle das." Jetzt ließ er es so klingen, als wäre das alles Rays Schuld, was Mick missfiel, sehr sogar.

„Ist mir egal, wie du es anstellst, aber bring ihn davon ab und entschuldige dich gefälligst bei ihm! Sara hat niemand anderen gehört als sich selbst, aber wenn jemand Anspruch auf sie hat, dann wohl eher wir als du. Denn während ihr beide gemeinsam durch die Hölle gegangen seid, waren wir auch dabei, klar? Und weil du Wilson nicht richtig umgebracht hast, musste Ray seine Verlobte begraben. Und jetzt ist auch noch Sara tot, deren Tod er spüren konnte. Und er wollte nichts weiter als darüber mit dir reden, also reiß dich zusammen und sei ein Mann und kein Arsch!", fauchte Mick ihn an, „Ich muss was persönliches erledigen, aber wenn ich in die Stadt zurückkomme, erwarte ich einen sehr lebendigen Ray Palmer darin vorzufinden!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Und was hindert mich daran dich einfach zu verprügeln und bei der Polizei abzuliefern?!", rief Queen ihm hinterher.

„Captain Lance würde mich nicht einsperren. Anders als du fühlt der sich dem Cluster seiner Tochter verbunden!", erwidere Mick nur, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er hatte keine Zeit sich weiter mit Queen auseinanderzusetzen.

Cisco war ihn besuchen gekommen und hatte ihm beunruhigende Dinge über Leonard erzählt. Mick musste herausfinden, was es mit alle dem auf sich hatte. Also musste er die Stadt verlassen und Leonard aufspüren, aber leider hatte Ray Palmer sich gerade diesen Moment für einen Nervenzusammenbruch ausgesucht. Mick hoffte, dass Nate auf ihn aufpassen konnte, bis er wieder zurück wäre, aber sicher sein konnte er sich nicht. Der Engländer hatte sich schon nach Saras Beerdigung wieder abgesetzt, also blieb nur noch Queen um Ray zu beschützen. Laurel war nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester selbst zu abgedreht um verlässlich zu sein – sie würde sich Rays Kreuzzug eher anschließen als ihn zu stoppen.

_Verdammt, Sara. _Es hatte ausgerechnet sie erwischen müssen. Dem Mädchen war nie auch nur so etwas ähnliches wie Glück vergönnt gewesen, nicht wahr? Aber da war sie nicht die Einzige. Leonard Snart würde niemals jemand aus seinem Cluster versuchen umzubringen. Noch dazu zu dessen eigenen Besten. Nein, da war etwas oberfaul, und Mick wusste auch, was es war.

William Hand war ihnen vor allen diesen Monaten nicht nur entkommen. Er hatte offensichtlich auch noch Leonard erwischt. Während Mick umsonst hinter dem Gebäude auf Black Hand gewartet hatte, hatte dieser sich seinen Partner geschnappt. Nur einem Idiot hätte das entgehen können, und Mick war es natürlich entgangen. _Verdammt!_

Aber er würde es wieder gut machen. Er würde Leonard finden und retten, er würde Hand zwingen ihn freizulassen und wieder herzustellen, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Und wenn das nicht möglich war, nun dann würde er das tun was nötig war um seinen und Leonards Cluster zu schützen. Er würde das tun, was Leonard von ihm erwarten würde – er würde seinen ältesten Freund töten.

* * *

_A/N: Ich glaube ich habe beim letzten Mal über Ted Grant Unsinn verzapft. Er kam natürlich in der dritten Staffel vor und war Laurels Mentor, als sie zu Black Canary wurde, und wurde in der dritten Staffel schwer verletzt und war dann nie wieder zu sehen und nur noch selten erwähnt._

_Im Rahmen dieses Verses ist er als Mitglied von Laurels Cluster aber schon lange mit ihr im Kontakt und wurde eben bei den Kämpfen gegen Slades Mirakuru-Soldaten verletzt._

_Reviews?_


	9. IX

**IX.**

* * *

Seit Monaten hatte Leonard jetzt schon einen ungewollten Passagier mit an Bord. Er hatte sich nie wirklich gefragt, wie das alles für Simmons gewesen sein musste, trotzdem hatte er jetzt die Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten, ohne sie je haben zu wollen.

Seine Begegnung mit William Hand war anders abgelaufen, als geplant. Anstatt ihn zu erschießen, was er wirklich vorgehabt hatte, hatte er ihm in die Augen geblickt. Nur für ein Sekunde, aber das hatte ausgereicht. Zumindest hatte der unheimliche Sense8 Leonards Lebensenergie nicht vollkommen ausgesaugt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihn gerade mal nur genug abgezapft um zu entkommen.

Zuerst hatte sich Leonard dabei nichts gedacht. Er suchte Mick auf und wollte ihm erzählen, was passiert war, doch die Worte wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen, stattdessen hörte er ganz andere Worte über seine Lippen kommen. Das war der Moment, als ihm klar wurde, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Er erinnerte sich an Simmons, der aufgewacht war und nicht anders gewirkt hatte als zuvor, der eine Falle für sie alle dargestellt hatte. Nun war Leonard die Falle – für seinen Cluster, für Mick, für Micks Cluster, für Laurel und ihren Cluster, und für allen anderen Sense8, die er kannte. Hand war nun kein Gefangener mehr, er war ein freier Mann, er konnte nun wieder das tun, was er am liebsten tat – andere Sense8 fressen.

Leonard hatte aber nicht vor zuzulassen, dass er jemanden, am dem ihn etwas lag, etwas antun könnte. Es war mal wieder an der Zeit all seine Bande zu durchtrennen, sich von allen anderen fern zu halten, so fern wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. Wenn er in seinem eigenen Kopf immer noch das Sagen gehabt hätte, dann wäre das wohl auch kein Problem gewesen, doch leider hatte er genau das eben nicht. Er hatte einen Passagier an Bord, der alles versuchte um das Kommando an sich zu reißen und aus Leonard den Passagier zu machen. Und es schien ihm nicht einmal besonders schwer zu fallen, wenn man bedachte, wie mühelos es ihm gelungen war Mick zu belügen.

Aber das hier war immer noch Leonards Körper, er würde ihn nicht ohne Kampf aufgeben! Zunächst sah es aber ganz danach aus, als würde Hand gewinnen. Er nahm anstelle von Leonard an der Abschlussbesprechung teil und kehrte anstelle von Leonard nach Central City zurück. Sein gieriger Blick fiel anstelle von Leonard auf den komatösen Barry, als Caitlin ihn besuchte. _Wenn du denkst, dass ich zulasse, dass du ihm etwas antust, dann hast du dich geschnitten! _Leonard würde es nicht zulassen.

Trotzdem fand er sich in StarLabs wieder auf dem Weg zu Barry, als ihm dankenswerter Weise Dr. Wells in den Weg rollte. „Mister Snart, eine ungewöhnliche Zeit für einen Besuch", bemerkte der Wissenschaftler, „Caitlin ist nicht mehr hier, sie versucht Ronnie davon zu überzeugen nach Hause zu kommen."

Leonard fühlte wie er selbst die Schultern zuckte. „Ich will nur einen Moment nach Barry sehen, das ist alles", hörte er sich sagen.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", meinte Dr. Wells.

Leonards Kopf nickte, und seine Füße trugen ihn zu Barry. Dem hilflos vor ihm liegenden Barry. _Nein, nein, nein, nein….._

Seine Hand griff nach Barry. _Fass ihn nicht an! Fass ihn nicht an! Wage es nicht ihn anzufassen!_

„Mister Snart?"

Leonards Körper drehte sich zu Dr. Wells um. „Hatten Sie einen Unfall?", wollte Wells wissen und deutete auf Leonards Hand. In dieser steckte ein Skalpell. „Du verdammter…", sagte Hand mit Leonards Stimme, und dann fand er sich auf einmal gegen die nächste Wand gepresst wieder.

Wells saß nicht mehr in seinen Rollstuhl, sondern presste ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand. _Was? Wie? Caitlin hat doch gesagt, er ist gelähmt…. _Leonard erinnerte sich an seinen eigenen Witz über Wells Paranoia. Offenbar gab es einiges, dass Caitlin und Cisco nicht über ihren Boss wussten. Den Boss, der jetzt dabei war Leonards Kehle zu zerquetschen.

„Guten Abend, Mister Hand", zischte Wells, „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Sie einem Essen auf Krankenhausbetträdern nicht widerstehen können, aber diesen hier kann ich Sie leider nicht anrühren lassen…" Er drückte fester zu. „Dieser hier steht unter meinem Schutz."

Leonard versuchte nach Luft zu ringen, doch er bekam keine. Flecken begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Zugleich passierte aber auch noch etwas anderes. Etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er war es, der nach Luft rang und nicht Hand, er war es, der versuchte auf Wells' Arm zu klopfen, nicht Hand. Zum ersten Mal, seit er wieder aufgewacht war, schien er wieder die Kontrolle zu besitzen.

„Ich bin es", keuchte er oder versuchte er zumindest zu keuchen, „Hand …. weg!"

Der Griff um seine Kehle lockerte sich etwas. „Er hat sich zurückgezogen auf Grund der Todesgefahr", stellte Wells fest, „Nicht überraschend, aber leider kann er jeder Zeit zurückkehren. Es tut mir leid, Mister Snart, aber um Barrys, Caitlins, und Ciscos Willen muss ich Sie trotzdem töten."

Das wäre auf jeden Fall das Klügere. Wenn Leonard ein selbstloserer Mensch wäre, wenn er klüger wäre, weniger ichbezogen, weniger eigensüchtig, dann würde er dieser Idee sofort zustimmen, doch wenn er weg wäre, wer würde dann Lisa vor ihren Vater beschützen? Wer würde Barry, Caitlin, und Cisco, Iris, Eddie, und Ralph vor den Verbündeten des Gefängnisdirektors beschützen? Und wer würde sie vor Hand beschützen? Hand, der frei war, und den Leonards Tod nicht aufhalten würde. Ganz im Gegenteil, er würde versuchen sich einen anderen zu schnappen und erneut hier aufzutauchen um Barry zu essen.

„Raus kriegen", keuchte Leonard, „Was wenn wir ihn rauskriegen? Ich bin bereit alles zu versuchen! Solange er denkt, er hat mich noch, wird er sich keinen anderen holen…."

Wells schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Eine nette Idee, aber solange Sie leben, wird er immer in Ihnen lauern. Sie würden es nicht einmal mitbekommen, bevor es zu spät ist", meinte er, „Das Risiko wäre zu groß."

„Wenn er in mir ist, dann können wir ihn finden. Und töten", argumentierte Leonard, so gut er im Würgegriff eines Mordlüsternden konnte.

„Ein Doppelagent? Das ist Ihr Plan? Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, was für ein riskanter Plan das ist? Wenn irgendetwas schief geht….." Wells schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Werde mich fernhalten. Von hier, vom Cluster, von Mick. Keiner außer uns wäre gefährdet. Und wenn es schief geht, er mich vollständig übernimmt, dann töten Sie mich", schnappte Leonard.

Wells schien darüber einen Moment nachzudenken. „Vielleicht gibt es eine Chance", gestand er Leonard schließlich zu, „Eine kleine Chance. Ich kann ihn exorzieren, vorübergehend, und dann wäre es an Ihnen ihn aus Ihrem Kopf rauszuhalten, während wir eine Strategie gegen ihn entwickeln. Und dann müssten wir ihn wieder einlassen um ihn so in eine Falle zu locken. Aber lassen Sie mich eines klar sagen, Mister Snart: In der Sekunde, in der Ihr kleines Experiment Barry Allen in irgendeine Art von Gefahr bringt, in der Sekunde töte ich Sie."

„Verstanden", lautete Leonards einzige Antwort darauf. Obwohl er nicht sterben wollte, konnte er keine wirklichen Einwände dagegen vorbringen. Immerhin wollte er niemanden gefährden, am allerwenigsten Barry, alles worum er bat war eine Chance. Und Dr. Wells schien bereit zu sein ihm diese zuzustehen, mehr konnte er nicht verlangen, nicht wahr?

Sein Hals wurde freigegeben, und endlich bekam er wieder ordentlich Luft. Wells musterte ihn nicht gerade freundlich, und Leonard rechnete jeden Moment mit der Rückkehr von Hand in seinen Kopf und war nicht scharf darauf. Kein bisschen um genau zu sein.

„Wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren", meinte Wells, „Folgen Sie mir."

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Leonard wissen.

„Dorthin, wo Barry Allen nicht ist." Nun, auch dagegen konnte Leonard keine Einwände erheben. Er wollte Barry genauso vor Hand retten wie Wells das wollte. Das hatten sie gemeinsam. Was alles andere anging … Nun, da sein Leben nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr zu enden war, begann sich Leonard zu fragen, wer genau Dr. Harrison Wells eigentlich war, und warum er vorgab im Rollstuhl zu sitzen. Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keine zufriedenstellende Antworten bekommen würde, wenn er es wagen würde diese Fragen zu stellen, sondern stattdessen nur riskierte, dass der Mann davon absah wenigstens zu versuchen ihn zu helfen und ihn stattdessen doch noch sofort tötete. Er wusste zwar nicht viel über Dr. Wells, aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er diese Art von Mensch war. Das hatte er einfach im Gefühl.

* * *

„Das hier ist ein experimentelles Mittel, das die Verbindungen zwischen Sense8lern untereinander stört. Es schirmt Sie von geistigem Kontakt sowohl von Ihrem Cluster als auch von anderen Sense8 ab, sogar von jemand so mächtigen wie William Hand", hatte Wells ihn erklärt, als er Leonard das Mittel zum ersten Mal injiziert hatte. Und es war keine Lüge gewesen, allerdings auch kein Allheilmittel. Erstens gab es keinen endlosen Vorrat davon, und zweitens ließ die Wirkung im Lauf der Zeit nach. Die erste Person, die seine geistige Mauer durchbrach, war Caitlin, ihr folgte der Rest seines Clusters, und mit der Zeit würde sich wohl auch Hand wieder blicken lassen.

Um die anderen zu schützen hielt Leonard sich fern. Er hielt sich sowohl von Mick als auch seinem Cluster fern, zeigten allen und jeden die kalte Schulter. Er nahm sein reguläres Leben als Meisterdieb wieder auf, allerdings an der Seite von Partnern, denen er nicht wirklich vertraute.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand in seinem Kopf herumschnüffelte. Es könnte Hand sein, es könnte aber auch jemand aus seinem Cluster sein. Woran sollte er den Unterschied erkennen? Wells hatte es ihm prophezeit, Hand konnte ihn schon längst wieder unter Kontrolle haben, er würde es erst bemerken, wenn es zu spät war.

Leonard kehrte nicht zu seinem Cluster zurück, als Barry aufwachte. Innerlich war er erleichtert, aber nur weil Barry nicht mehr verletzlich war, bedeutete das nicht, dass er in Sicherheit war. Niemand war in Sicherheit, solange William Hand noch in seinem Kopf war.

„Black Hand ist ruchlos in jeder Hinsicht", hatte Wells ihm gesagt, „Sein Name ist Legende unter den Sense8, aber vor allem aus beunruhigenden Gründen. Wir dürfen ihn nicht unterschätzen." Und Leonard wollte seinen Gegner auch nicht unterschätzen, wirklich nicht, aber es war Wells, der ihm über ihren geheimen Kommunikationskanal mitteilte, dass es nun an der Zeit war Black Hand zu erledigen. Dass es nun an der Zeit war ihre Falle aufzustellen. Offenbar hatte Barrys Erwachen seinen Zeitplan beschleunigt, wie auch immer der vorher ausgesehen haben mochte. Leonard hatte ebenfalls genug davon sich von allen anderen Sense8, die er kannte oder kennenlernte abzuschotten, er hatte genug davon alleine zu sein. Je eher er Hand erledigte, desto schneller könnte er in sein normales Leben zurückkehren, also stimmte er zu, setzte sein Mittel ab, wartete ab.

Alles war innerhalb von Sekunden vorbei. In einem Moment war er noch Leonard Snart, im nächsten war er William Hand. William Hand, der nach Central City zurückkehrte, William Hand, der sich mit den seltsamen Schemen in Central anlegen wollte und dazu ausgerechnet Leonards Kältekanone benutzte. Die Schemen, die Hand haben wollte, aber nicht um sie zu fressen, nein, um sie zu übernehmen, so wie er jetzt Leonard kontrollierte, wollte er die Schemen kontrollieren. Die Schemen, die Barry waren. Barry, der offenbar ein wenig verändert aus dem Koma erwacht war.

_Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er ihn bekommt. _Leonard schaffte es sich die vorbereitete Notfalldosis zu spritzen und für gerade lange genug einen klaren Kopf zu haben um zu versuchen Barry in diesem seltsamen roten Anzug zu töten. Leider mussten sich Caitlin und Cisco einmischen und Barry das Leben retten. Dabei hatte Leonard ihm nur sein eigenes Schicksal ersparen wollen. Doch das würde jetzt nicht mehr möglich sein.

Als die Wirkung seiner letzten Dosis endgültig nachließ, wusste er, dass Barry verloren war und mit ihm vermutlich alle Sense8 dort draußen.

* * *

„Sie haben sich Zeit gelassen, Mister Rory, ich habe früher mit Ihnen gerechnet."

Mick hatte mit vielen gerechnet aber nicht mit dieser Begrüßung. Er stand in StarLabs und hatte eigentlich Cisco treffen wollen, doch stattdessen war da ein Typ im Rollstuhl, von dem sich Mick ziemlich sicher war, dass Ray mal von ihm als brillantesten Kopf der Gegenwart geschwafelt hatte, und er tat so, als würd er Mick kennen, und Mick war das alles im allem gar nicht recht. Dieser Mann, Mick konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, normalerweise wusste er, wenn er jemand vor sich hatte, instinktiv, ob es sich um einen Sense8 oder einen normalen Menschen handelte, aber dieser hier … Mick konnte ihn nicht nur nicht lesen, irgendetwas an ihm kam Mick auch falsch vor.

„Ich habe was für Sie!" Wells warf ihm eine Art Waffe zu. Mick musterte sie. „Ein Flammenwerfer?"

„Im Grunde, ja. Mister Snart hat eine Kältekanone, deswegen erschien es mir nur passend, dass Sie ebenfalls gut bewaffnet gegen ihn antreten. Vermeiden Sie aber nach Möglichkeit, dass die Ströme Ihrer Waffen aufeinander treffen", sagte er Mann im Rollstuhl, der irgendwie nicht so wirkte, als würde er diesen Stuhl überhaupt brauchen.

„Warum, was passiert, wenn die Ströme aufeinander treffen?", wollte Mick wissen, erhielt aber keine Antwort, sondern nur ein wissendes Grinsen.

„Sie wissen, was zu tun ist, Mister Rory. Der einfachste Weg Mister Snart zu retten besteht darin William Hand zu töten", erklärte der Mann.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre, dann hätte ich es schon längst getan", erklärte Mick trocken.

„Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass es einfach wäre. Aber es gibt etwas, das Hand will, etwas, das ihn aus der Reserve locken wird. So wie damals, als er ins Krankenhaus gekommen ist um Sie und die anderen zu fressen, wird er auch jetzt persönlich auftauchen", behauptete der Mann im Rollstuhl, „Mister Snart wird seine Marionette sein, darauf müssen Sie sich einstellen."

„Und was genau ist es, hinter dem er her ist, und was ihn persönlich aus der Reserve locken wird?", wollte Mick misstrauisch wissen.

„Es ist kein was, es ist ein wer. Es ist ein junger Mann mit Meta-Kräften der Extraklasse, er besitzt die Gabe der Geschwindigkeit, er ist schneller, schneller als Sie sich vorstellen können. Black Hand will ihn, will ihn übernehmen, denn wenn er ihn hat, ist er unaufhaltsam. Und zufällig kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen diesen jungen Mann in Ihre Gewalt zu bringen", erklärte sein Gegenüber ihm ruhig, „Mit ihm als Geisel können Sie bis zu Black Hand gelangen. Und dem allen ein Ende setzen."

* * *

_A/N: Oh, ja, Eobard. Dachtet ihr wirklich ich würde ihn in eine meiner Fics einbauen, wenn er nur ruhig herumsitzen würde? Nein, das ist nicht sein Stil._

_Reviews?_


	10. X

**X.**

* * *

Barry wurde mit den Worten „Das tut mir sehr leid" begrüßt, bevor er niedergeschlagen wurde und sich dann gefesselt in einem Van wiederfand. Er blinzelte. Hatte jemand herausgefunden, dass er Kräfte besaß und ihn deswegen gekidnapped? Oder wollte jemand Druck auf Joe ausüben? Oder war das hier eine Racheaktion von jemandem, den seine forensischen Fähigkeiten vor Gericht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatten? Barry blickte sich nach seinem Entführer um und verkündete: „Warum auch immer Sie denken das hier tun zu müssen, Sie müssen es nicht tun!"

Ein Mann kletterte zu ihm zurück in den hinteren Teil des Vans. Er kam Barry vage bekannt vor. „Kennen wir uns?`", wollte er also wissen.

Sein Entführer schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Hör zu", sagte er, „ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich bekommt, aber ich brauche dich um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, verstehst du?"

Ehrlich gesagt verstand Barry nichts. Also schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Sein Entführer seufzte. „Es ist der einzige Weg um Leonard zu retten", fuhr er fort.

„Leonard? … Ich weiß es wieder! Sie sind Mick Rory!", wurde Barry klar.

Mick Rory sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Na toll, du bist der Koma-Junge aus dem Cluster", stellte er dann fest, „Das hat er mir verschwiegen."

„Wer? Leonard?"

„Nein. Spielt keine Rolle. Hör mal, ich regle das, aber was immer du tust, sieh ihm nicht in die Augen. Blinzle superschnell oder so was", meinte Rory.

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht…." Weiter kam Barry nicht, da ihm sein Entführer einen Knebel in den Mund steckte und ihn dann packte und aus dem Van stieß. Barry gab Protestlaute von sich, doch der ältere Mann achtete nicht auf diese, sondern schob Barry in Richtung eines heruntergekommenen Lagerhauses. Dort drinnen wurden sie erwartet. Von Leonard.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du mir ein Geschenk mitbringst", begrüßte Leonard seinen alten Partner und musterte Barry dann mit einem gierigen Blick.

„Es ist ein Friedensangebot", erklärte Rory, „Du bekommst den hier, und im Gegenzug lässt du mich und meinen Cluster in Ruhe und hältst dich von Starling City fern."

„Mhm, ich denke das klingt vernünftig. Ich meine, die Welt ist voll von Sense8lern, da kann ich auf all die, die sich in einer Stadt zusammenrotten, verzichten. Allerdings ist dieser Magier natürlich etwas, das ich schon gerne in die Hände kriegen würde….", meinte Leonard nachdenklich.

Rory gab einen Laut von sich, der wie ein bedrohliches Knurren klang. „Aber wenn ich diesen Jungen hier kriege, dann kann ich auf ihn verzichten, denke ich", schloss Leonard, der sich irgendwie überhaupt nicht nach Leonard anhörte, „Immerhin bin ich nicht gierig."

„Und was ist mit Leonard? Gibt es irgendeinen Weg ihn zurückzubekommen?", wollte Rory dann wissen.

„Wer wird jetzt gierig, mhm? Aber ich kann es verstehen. Ihr beide wart lange zusammen, nicht wahr? Die Idee, dass sein Körper nicht mehr ihm gehört, muss dich fast umbringen, Mick", sinnierte Leonard, „Aber nein, wer mir einmal gehört, gehört immer mir."

„Simmons hast du aufgegeben", merkte Rory an.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Oder ist das nur das, was man dir erzählt hat?", gab Nicht-Leonard zurück, „Siehst du, wenn ich einmal in ein anderes Bewusstsein eingezogen bin, dann bleibe ich dort, selbst wenn ich mich scheinbar zurückziehe - eine Spur von mir bleibt immer zurück. Immer, verstehst du?"

Rory nickte. „Also kein Leonard. Aber welche Versicherung habe ich, dass du deine Meinung nicht einfach änderst?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Keine. Du wirst mir einfach vertrauen müssen. Und jetzt, gib mir den Jungen." Nicht-Leonard griff nach Barry, doch Rory zog ihn von ihm weg und stellte sich vor ihn. „Ich verfüttere diesen Jungen nicht an dich, wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass es mir auch etwas einbringt!"

Barry beschloss, dass er lange genug zugehört hatte, und versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien, doch Rory trat ihn auf dem Fuß. Barry hielt inne und warf ihm einen empört-wütenden Blick zu, den dieser nur mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln quittierte. Und dann stand Rory auf einmal neben ihm, während er eigentlich immer noch mit Nicht-Leonard verhandelte. „Tu das nicht, Kleiner. Vertrau mir, ich weiß, was ich tue", sagte Rorys Sense8-Bewusstsein.

Barry war davon ganz und gar nicht überzeugt. Aber trotzdem stellte er seine Fluchtversuche ein und beschloss noch etwas abzuwarten. Sobald das hier anfing, wirklich schief zu gehen, konnte er immer noch abhauen, nicht wahr? Wenn Rory wirklich einen Plan hatte, einen Plan Leonard zu retten, dann musste er diesen Plan zumindest eine Chance geben.

„Was verlangst du von mir, Mick? Einen unterschriebenen Vertrag?!", empörte sich Nicht-Leonard gerade und hielt dann irritiert inne. „Weißt du, was ich denke? Ich denke, dass du Zeit schindest, dass das hier irgendeine Art von Falle sein soll, und du denkst, du könntest mich an der Nase herumführen, dass du…" Er hob seine Kältekanone, zielte auf Rory, doch dieser zog eine Kanone, die Feuer spukte, und schoss zuerst. Nicht-Leonard sprang zur Seite. „Das wirst du bereuen!", prophezeite er und schoss einen Eisstrahl in Richtung Mick ab, dieser erwiderte den Schuss mit einem voller Feuer, die beiden Strahlen trafen aufeinander und dann …. gab es eine helle Explosion, und beide Männer lagen ohnmächtig am Boden.

_Na toll. _Barry befreite sich blitzschnell von seinen Fesseln und dem Knebel, packte dann Rory und wollte mit ihm fliehen, doch in diesem Moment betrat jemand anderer die Lagerhalle.

„Das würde ich lassen, Mister Allen", verkündete der Neuankömmling, „Den hier kann ich noch brauchen, durch ihn komme ich an seinen Cluster heran, an den Magier. Aber zuerst, haben wir beide ein Date."

„Sorry, aber ich bin nicht interessiert!", erklärte Barry schnell und erinnerte sich an Rorys Rat. Er durfte diesen Mann nicht in die Augen sehen. Sollte er kämpfen oder fliehen? Rory und Leonard zurücklassen oder versuchen Rory zu retten und mit ihm durch ein Fenster abhauen?

„Ich mag es, wenn sie sich wehren", meinte der Fremde.

Barry machte sich zum Kampf bereit, doch im nächsten Moment hielt der Fremde mitten im Schritt inne und brach dann zusammen. Etwas hatte ihn in den Hals getroffen und zu Boden gehen lassen. Ein Pfeil. „Oliver?", wunderte sich Barry.

„Nicht ganz." Der Bogenschütze glitt aus dem Schatten und landete am Boden des Lagerhauses. Er trug nicht grün, sondern schwarz. „Aber falls Sie das gegenüber Oliver mal erwähnen würden, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, Mister Allen", meinte der Bogenschütze in Schwarz. Barry erkannte die Stimme, es war die des Mannes, der versucht hatte die Glades in Starling City zu zerstören und hunderte von Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte. „Malcolm Merlyn!"

Merlyn nickte ihm zu. „Damit sollte er erst mal schlafen. Das sollte Ihnen genug Zeit verschaffen um ihn einzusperren und seine Sinne zu dämpfen. Viel Glück!", meinte er noch, und war dann schon wieder verschwunden.

_Na toll. Und was jetzt?, _war alles, was Barry dazu noch einfiel.

* * *

Sie steckten William Hand in die Pipeline. Dr. Wells sorgte dafür, dass er seine unheimlichen Fähigkeiten erstmal nicht benutzen konnte. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, was sie auf Dauer mit ihm machen sollten, und wie sie Leonard helfen sollten. Momentan sollte Hand nicht in der Lage sein auf den Mann „zuzugreifen", wenn man so wollte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er dazu jederzeit wieder in der Lage sein könnte. Ihnen war keine andere Wahl geblieben, als Leonard ebenfalls in die Pipeline zu stecken.

„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie Sie von meinem Ratschlag die Ströme nicht zu kreuzen zu der Idee sie zu kreuzen gekommen sind", meinte Dr. Wells.

„Wenn mir wer sagt, dass was eine schlechte Idee ist, mach ich's erst recht", erklärte Mick Rory dazu nur.

Dr. Wells verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Wenn ich das nur vorher gewusst hätte", meinte er lauthals, aber die Frage, die Barry mehr beschäftigte, war die Anwesenheit von Malcolm Merlyn im Lagerhaus.

„Von allen Leuten, mit denen du dich hättest verbünden können, ausgerechnet Malcolm Merlyn?", wunderte er sich.

„War nicht meine Idee", meinte Mick, „War seine. Und ich war nicht in der Position nein zu sagen."

Das alles kam Barry doch sehr verdächtig vor. Wenn er nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre sich Sorgen um Leonard zu machen, wäre ihm wohl einiges an dieser Geschichte verdächtig vorgekommen. Angefangen bei seiner Entführung durch Mick, aber er nahm an, dass der Mann gedacht hatte, dass Barry seinen riskanten Plan nicht zustimmen würde, vor allem, wenn er erfuhr, dass Malcolm Merlyn darin verwickelt war.

„Hat echt aussehen müssen, falls Hand irgendwie spioniert, durch Leonards Verbindung zu dir", rechtfertigte sich Mick nur, „Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass er dir was tut. Das hab ich doch schon gesagt." Trotzdem, wenn es Barrys Plan gewesen wäre, dann hätte er alles ganz anders gemacht. Zumindest hatten sie Endresultate erzielt, nicht wahr? Sie hatten Hand gefangen und hatten eine Chance Leonard zu retten. Sie wussten nur noch nicht, wie genau sie das bewerkstelligen sollten, aber sie konnte es jetzt endlich schaffen, das war das, worauf es ankam, oder?

* * *

Der Alarm ging unvermittelt los, und alle stürmten zu Hands Zelle. Er war jedoch nicht geflohen.

„Ich fass es nicht!", stellte Cisco fest, „Black Hand ist tot!"

„Vielleicht tut er nur so als ob!", warnte Barry Caitlin, die aber nicht auf ihn hörte und in die Zelle trat. Sie untersuchte den leblosen Körper kurz und verkündete dann: „Sein Genick ist gebrochen."

„Nun damit können wir Selbstmord wohl ausschließen", verkündete Cisco.

„Jemand muss unbemerkt in seine Zelle eingedrungen sein, ihn getötet haben, und wieder rausgekommen sein, bevor den Sensoren aufgefallen ist, dass Hands Lebenszeichen erloschen sind", meinte Caitlin.

Alle sahen Mick Rory an. „Was?!", verteidigte er sich, „Denkt ihr wirklich, ich hätte das bewerkstelligen können, ohne dass ihr was merkt?" Das war ein gutes Argument, aber wenn er es nicht gewesen war, wer dann?

„Zum Glück haben wir Sicherheitskameras", meinte Dr. Wells, und dann begaben sie sich zu dem nächstbesten Monitor um die Aufzeichnungen zu kontrollieren. „Seht ihr, das bin ich nicht. Das ist ein schlanker Typ in einem gelben Ganzkörperanzug", verkündete Mick und deutete auf den Monitor.

„Ein Speedster", stellte Caitlin fest, „Jemand, der ist wie du, Barry."

„Ein Mann in Gelb", murmelte Barry, „So wie damals. Wisst ihr noch? Der Mord an meiner Mutter? Ich habe den Mann in Gelb gesehen, den wirklichen Mörder, aber niemand hat mir geglaubt, weil er zu schnell war und ihn sonst niemand gesehen hat. Aber das hier ist der Beweis, dass ich recht hatte! Dieser Mann ist der Mörder meiner Mutter! Und von Hand!"

Mick Rory stellte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, sagte aber nichts.

Iris tauchte neben ihnen allen auf. „Aber was ist jetzt mit Leonard?", wollte sie wissen.

* * *

Leonard, stellte sich heraus, war wieder er selbst. „Hands Tod hat Mister Snart und alle anderen Opfer von Hand, inklusive Jake Simmons, von seinem Einfluss befreit", meinte Dr. Wells, „Sie sind jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für andere Sense8."

Das war vielleicht wahr, aber Leonard erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Worte, die Hand an Mick gerichtet hatte. Und daran, was der Gefängnisdirektor damals über Simmons gesagt hatte. William Hand war tot ja, aber … was wenn seine Persönlichkeit immer noch in Leonard war und seine eigene Persönlichkeit überschrieben hatte?

„Das ist doch Unsinn", meinte Iris dazu, „Du bist du, Leonard. Denkst du nicht, dass dir solche Gedanken gar nicht erst kommen würden, wenn du Hand wärst?"

Leonard hoffte, dass sie damit recht hatte, sicher sein konnte er sich nicht.

Mick wollte zurück nach Starling, machte sich Sorgen um seinen Cluster. „Hör mal, Leonard, Wells ….", begann er, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Leonard, „ich weiß einiges, dass mir Sorgen macht. Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben. Letztlich hat er mich gerettet, uns alle, was immer er verbirgt, wer immer er wirklich ist, was immer er vorhat, bisher scheinen seine Ziele mit unseren übereinzustimmen."

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass er Nora Allen ermorden lassen hat von diesem Mann in Gelb", meinte Mick.

Leonard wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Du kennst mich, ich traue niemanden", versicherte er seinem ehemaligen Partner, „Und Wells schon gar nicht."

Mick nickte, wirkte immer noch besorgt, war dann aber schon wieder weg. Und Leonard musste sich Wells wohl oder übel vornehmen, nicht wahr? Den anderen sagte er von all dem nichts, es war besser, wenn er sie nicht durch Wissen gefährdete, das sich vielleicht als irrelevant herausstellen würde.

„Mister Snart", begrüßte ihn Wells, als er ihn an diesen Abend in StarLabs konfrontierte.

„Wells, wer sind Sie wirklich, und was haben Sie vor? Warum haben Sie Barrys Mutter getötet?", wollte Leonard von ihm wissen, „Ich verstehe, warum Sie Hand getötet haben, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Sie vorgeben im Rollstuhl zu sitzen, und was Sie von Barry wollen…."

„Nun, im Grunde geht Sie das alles nichts an, oder? Sagen wir so, ich habe nicht vor Barry oder sonst jemanden, der Ihnen nahe steht, etwas anzutun. Nicht mehr zumindest. Im Moment ziehen wir alle an einem Strang", meinte Wells, „Aber für den Fall, dass Sie Ihren Mund nicht halten wollen, hier eine kleine Anregung es doch zu tun: Black Hand."

Leonard blinzelte und fand sich in einer Pipeline-Zelle wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dorthinein gelangt war. Hatte Wells ihn einfach schnell hereingeschafft? Das war möglich, aber wieso konnte er sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern? Wells hielt ihm ein Tablet vor die Nase und zeigte ihm ein längeres Gespräch zwischen Leonard und ihm sowie einen darauffolgenden Kampf zwischen ihnen beiden. An nichts davon besaß Leonard irgendeine Erinnerung. „Das …. das ist nie passiert!", behaupte Leonard.

„Es ist Ihnen nie passiert, Mister Snart", verbesserte ihn Wells, „Es ist William Hand passiert. Sehen Sie, als ich sagte, dass Sie von seinem Einfluss befreit sind, war das nicht vollkommen korrekt. Er ist immer noch in Ihnen, eine Kopie seiner Persönlichkeit lauert in Ihrem Unterbewusstsein und wartet darauf freigelassen zu werden und Ihre eigene zu überschreiben und diesen Körper endgültig zu übernehmen. Natürlich bin ich bereit alles zu tun um Ihnen dabei zu helfen das zu verhindern. Sofern Sie meine Geheimnisse für sich behalten, versteht sich. Immerhin haben Sie auch wirklich keinen Grund es nicht zu tun. Wie gesagt, wir haben dieselben Ziele. Und warum sollten Sie Barry mit dem Wissen über die wahre Identität des Mörders seiner Mutter belasten, wenn es ihm doch Bestens geht, ohne dass er davon weiß?"

Leonard musterte den falschen Rollstuhlfahrer kalt. „Ich verstehe", meinte er dann gepresst, „Wie es scheint, haben wir einen Deal."

Wells strahlte ihn an. „Genau das wollte ich hören, Captain Cold."

* * *

„Verdammt, Palmer, was soll das?! Ich habe Malcolm schon entlastet, er ist es nicht, der Sara umgebracht hat!" Oliver stellte sich zwischen Ray Palmer und den Assassinen in Schwarz, vor allem deswegen, weil er wusste, dass Sara das von ihm erwarten würde, nahm Ray an.

„Es war ja auch seine Tochter, die die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt hat! Und da ich kaum annehme, dass Thea freiwillig und wissentlich eine gute Freundin ermordet, muss doch wohl er dahinter stecken!", gab Ray zurück und deutete anklagend auf Malcolm Merlyn, „Es war nicht leicht das alles herauszufinden, aber Überwachungsmaterial und DNS-Analysen haben eindeutig ergeben, was passiert sein muss!"

„Das ist doch …. Thea? Thea hat Sara getötet? Du hast deine eigene Tochter dafür benützt?!" Oliver Queen starrte Malcolm Merlyn ungläubig an.

„Sie besitzt keinerlei Erinnerung an das, was vorgefallen ist. Und sie muss es auch niemals erfahren. Aber siehst du, Oliver, nun musst du mich vor der Liga beschützen, wenn du willst, dass es auch so bleibt und ich nicht ausplaudere, wer Nyssas Geliebte wirklich auf den Gewissen hat", sagte Malcolm Merlyn ruhig.

„Die Liga hat mir ein Ultimatum gestellt. Wenn ich ihnen Saras Mörder nicht liefere, dann wird ihr Zorn Starling City treffen! Was bitte soll ich jetzt tun?!", wollte Oliver ungläubig wissen.

„Nun, eines steht fest: Du kannst weder Thea noch mich ausliefern, also schlage ich eine Alternative vor: Du forderst Ra's al Ghul zu einem Duell heraus. Er kann nicht ablehnen. Wenn du gewinnst, ist diese ganze Sache aus der Welt geschafft", meinte Malcolm Merlyn.

„Und du bist in Sicherheit", stellte Oliver Queen voller Abscheu fest.

„Genauso ist es", meinte Merlyn.

„Wieso Sara?", wollte Ray wissen, „Um diese Situation heraufzubeschwören hätten Sie irgendein Mitglied der Liga ermorden können, es hätte nicht Sara Lance sein müssen."

„Sagen wir so, jemand anderer hat mir diese Variante nahe gelegt, und mir ist schnell klar geworden, dass sie schlichtweg genial ist, also bin ich darauf eingestiegen. Aber keine Sorge. Sara muss nicht tot bleiben. Die Liga der Assassinen besitzt etwas genannt Lazarus-Grube, es ermöglicht einem Heilung und ein langes Leben. Ich würde zwar nicht empfehlen sie auf Tote anzuwenden, aber möglich ist es. Natürlich wäre die Person, die zurückkommt, nicht mehr wirklich die Person, die zuvor gestorben ist, aber…" Merlyn zuckte die Schultern. „Manchmal muss man eben bereit sein einen Preis zu zahlen, wenn man ein Wunder bewirken möchte."

„Nyssa hätte es schon vorgeschlagen, wenn es so einfach wäre", meinte Ray.

„Nyssa ist nicht bereit den Preis zu bezahlen. Aber sie ist auch keine Sense8 und gehört nicht zu Saras Cluster", meinte Malcolm dazu nur, „Letztlich ist das eure Entscheidung. Nicht ihre."

Ray wandte sich erbost an Oliver Queen. „Wir können ihn damit nicht davon kommen lassen!", meinte er.

„Das müssen wir aber", erwiderte Oliver düster.

„Dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen wenigstens helfen, gegen die Liga, meine ich. Ich entwickle gerade einen Exo-Anzug, der….", begann Ray.

„Nein", meinte Oliver entschieden, „Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht verstehen, aber um Theas Willen muss ich genau das tun, was Malcolm vorgeschlagen hat."

„Duelle sind illegal, und das hier lässt sich sicherlich ohne weitere Tote lösen. Wenn wir erklären, dass Thea unter Zwang gehandelt hat, dann….", versuchte Ray es weiter.

„Nein, Ra's al Ghul, die Assassinen, mit denen kam nicht vernünftig reden. Aber man kann ihnen seine Stärke beweisen. Ich kümmere mich um alles weitere", betonte der Saras Ex-Geliebter.

„Aber…."

„Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet, okay? Sie haben Saras Mörder gefunden, mir bewiesen, dass ich Sie falsch eingeschätzt habe. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein guter Mann sind, aber genau das ist der Punkt: Was jetzt kommt, wäre nichts, an dem Sara Sie Anteil haben lassen wollen würde. Was jetzt kommt, kann nur ich tun. Arbeiten Sie weiter an ihrem Exo-Anzug, damit Sie diese Stadt beschützen können, falls ich nicht mehr zurückkomme", meinte Oliver dann ernst, „Sara würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich zulasse, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt." Er sah Ray eindringlich an.

„Vielleicht würde sie mir auch nicht verzeihen, wenn Ihnen etwas zustößt", gab Ray etwas überrascht zurück.

„Ray, bitte", lautete Olivers einzige Antwort darauf.

Ray war nicht begeistert, er nickte aber trotzdem. Wenn es so laufen musste, dann musste es eben so laufen. Er wünschte sich immer noch, er könnte das alles hier anders lösen, und vor allem wünschte er sich, dass Malcolm Merlyn sich für seine Verbrechen verantworten müsste, aber er wusste, dass er verloren hatte, und Merlyn gewonnen hatte. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, warum ausgerechnet Sara für das alles hatte bezahlen müssen.

* * *

„Ist es so gelaufen wie erwartet?"

„Oliver ist auf dem Weg zu Ra's al Ghul um ihn herauszufordern. Palmer wollte Probleme machen, aber Oliver hat ihn dazu überredet zu kooperieren. Er wollte wissen, warum es ausgerechnet Sara sein musste."

„Ist mein Name gefallen?"

„Nein. Obwohl er ihn wirklich gerne gehört hätte, soviel ist sicher."

„Miss Lances unglücklicher Tod war die Ablenkung, die nötig war, um uns genug Zeit zu verschaffen unseren Plan durchzuführen. Und er wird ja nicht von Dauer sein. Im Endeffekt gewinnen wir alle."

„Und Snart?"

„Eingeschüchtert genug um den Mund zu halten. Ich würde sagen, das alles hier war ein Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie."

„Ich habe nur noch eine Frage, Eobard."

„Ja, Malcolm?"

„Was genau hat Black Hand in der Zukunft alles getan, was es so enorm wichtig gemacht hat, alle unsere individuellen Pläne zu riskieren um ihn auszuschalten?"

„Sagen wir so: In der Zukunft, aus der ich komme, gab es keine Sense8 mehr, es gab nur noch Black Hand. Diese rivalisierende Spezies zum Homo Sapiens, vor der die Regierungen der Welt so viel Angst hatte, war niemals Sense8, es war Black Hand. Das einzige, was uns jetzt noch zu tun bleibt, ist alle Sense8 zu finden, die er infiziert hat, und sie zu töten. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass er noch einmal genug Macht gewinnt um sein Werk von Neuen zu beginnen."

„Inkludiert das Snart?"

„Snart wird uns helfen es zu tun. Wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, nun ich nehme an, dass er dann selbst bereit sein wird sich zu opfern, immerhin ist ein sentimentaler Narr."

„Ich verstehe. Etwas gibt es da aber immer noch."

„Ja, Malcolm?"

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber bist du nicht selbst ein Sense8, der genau aus dieser Zukunft stammt, in der es keine Sense8 mehr sondern nur noch Black Hand gibt?"

Eobards einzige Antwort war ein vielsagendes Grinsen.

* * *

_A/N: Wir sind noch nicht ganz am Ende, es werden noch einige lose Fäden vernäht werden._

_Und ja, die Liga der Verdammnis hat diesmal den Tag gerettet._

_Reviews?_


	11. XI

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" und die 5. Staffel von „The Flash", Polyamory (Westhallen)_

* * *

**XI.**

* * *

Es war nicht einfach seinen Cluster anzulügen, also hielt Leonard sich fern. Er wollte nicht zwischen die Fronten von Dr. Wells oder wer auch immer er war und seine jungen Freunde geraten. Natürlich geriet er letztlich trotzdem dazwischen. Wells erklärte ihm die Gefahr, die von all jenen ausging, die einst von Hand besessen gewesen waren, trotzdem hätte Leonard Simmons wohl nicht getötet, wenn dieser keine Ansätze gemacht hätte um seinerseits Barry zu töten.

Wells, so stellte sich heraus, war nicht Dr. Harrison Wells sondern Eobard Thawne, ein Speedster aus der Zukunft. Ein Nachfahre von Eddie um alles noch verwirrender und komplizierter zu machen. Er brauchte Barrys Geschwindigkeit um nach Hause zurückzukehren, behauptete nichts anderes zu wollen, doch Leonard wusste es besser. Eobard Thawne war nicht so einfach gestrickt, er hatte Plänen in Plänen in Plänen, genau wie Leonard selbst. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihrem Cluster, Firestorm, und den Arrow Eobard Thawne festzusetzen. Auf sein Angebot das Leben seiner Mutter zu retten und die Zeitlinie im Gegenzug zu seiner Freiheit zu ändern, ging Barry nicht ein. Eddie hatte komische Ideen, wollte Thawne aus der Zeitlinie löschen, indem er sich selbst auslöschte. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen ihm diese Schnapsidee auszureden. Dafür entkam Thawne, öffnete ein schwarzes Loch, und verschwand. Bei dem Versuch das schwarze Loch wieder zu schließen, verloren sie Ronnie. Caitlin stellte sich tapfer, aber sie alle wussten es besser. Leonard konnte nicht anders als sich schuldig zu fühlen, er zog sich noch weiter von den anderen zurück.

Dann tötete er seinen Vater – um Lisas Leben zu retten, sagte er sich selbst, aber die Wahrheit war, er hatte diesen Mann immer schon gehasst, hatte ihn immer schon loswerden wollen, hatte es aber nie über sich gebracht ihm etwas zu anzutun, niemals vor William Hand zumindest. Thawne hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, hatte sich abgesetzt, Reste von Hand waren immer noch in Leonard, Reste, die vielleicht schon damit begonnen hatten seine eigene Persönlichkeit zu überschreiben.

„Warum hast du das getan?", wollte Barry von ihm wissen.

„Bring mich ins Gefängnis, Barry", erwiderte Leonard nur, „Bring mich irgendwohin, wo ich niemanden etwas antun kann." Er musste irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass diejenigen, die er liebte, vor ihm sicher wären.

„Hallo."

Leonard drehte den Kopf um den Sense8 anzusehen, der ihn unaufgefordert im Gefängnis besuchen gekommen war. „Thawne?"

„Nein, mein Name ist Dr. Harrison Wells", stellte sich der Mann, der neben ihm auf seiner Pritsche in der Zelle in Iron Heights saß, vor, „Wir kennen uns noch nicht. Nun, irgendwie kennen wir uns schon. Sehr lange sogar schon. Immerhin gehören wir zum selben Cluster."

Leonard schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Harrison Wells ist tot. Thawne hat ihn umgebracht, als er seinen Platz eingenommen hat", meinte er langsam.

„Dieser Mann bin ich nicht. Ich komme sozusagen nicht von hier", erklärte ihm sein Besucher.

Und so erfuhr Leonard von anderen Erden, anderen Versionen von Personen, die er kannte, und so fand er heraus, dass sein Cluster endlich vollständig war. Und dieser neue Wells war ebenfalls ein Wissenschaftler. Und versprach ihm alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Reste von William Hand, die vielleicht immer noch irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein lauerten, in Schach gehalten werden würden.

Und zum ersten Mal, seit er vor all den Jahren Mick Rory kennengelernt hatte, schöpfte Leonard Snart wieder Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

* * *

Oliver starb nicht bei seinem Duell mit Ra's al Ghul, dafür schloss er sich der Liga an und machte andere verirrende Dinge. Ray baute seine Rüstung fertig, versuchte der Held zu sein, der er immer hatte sein wollen, der Held, den Oliver in ihn gesehen hatte, versuchte seine Heimatstadt zu verteidigen so gut er konnte. Er verlor neugewonnene Liebe, kaum, dass er sie gefunden hatte und fast auch sein Leben. Er landete in Gefangenschaft von Damien Darhk, allerdings nicht besonders lange. Mick und John rettete ihn auf sehr brutale Art und Weise, und Damien Darhk floh vor ihnen, nur um sich in Starling City, das Ray zu Ehren nun Star City hieß, einzunisten und dort neue Intrigen zu spinnen.

Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Felicity, John Diggle - sie alle waren bereit sich ihm zu stellen. Rays Hilfe brauchten sie dazu nicht, so schien es zumindest. Das enttäuschte ihn etwas, war ihm aber nicht vollkommen unrecht, immerhin wäre er fast gestorben, und da auch war immer noch Sara. Ja, genau Sara.

Letztlich hatten sie lange hin und her überlegt, waren dann aber doch bereit gewesen den Preis zu zahlen, wenn sie dadurch Sara zurückbekämen. Laurel unterstützte ihre Entscheidung, doch es war Rays Beinahetod, der den Ausschlag gab. Sie wollten einander nie wieder verlieren, wollten zurückbekommen, was sie verloren hatten.

Malcolm Merlyn, inzwischen der neue Ra's al Ghul der Liga der Assassinen, machte sein Versprechen wahr, belebte Sara mit der Lazarus-Grube wieder. Sie kam tatsächlich anders zurück, irgendwie falsch, ihre Seele war ihr abhanden gekommen – gut nur, dass sie einen Magier kannten, der auf Seelenrestoration spezialisiert war. John gab Sara ihre Seele zurück, und damit waren sie alle wieder vereint, endlich.

Und dann tauchte Rip Hunter in ihrem Leben auf, gehörte zu ihrem Cluster, stammte aber aus einer anderen Zeit. Er war ein Zeitreisender und machte sie anderen ebenfalls zu Zeitreisenden. Zunächst nur Sara, Ray, und Mick, doch später auch Nate und John. Es war das Zeitreisen, dass sie alle letztlich vereinte, denn die anderen Mitglieder ihres Clusters stammten ebenfalls aus anderen Zeiten – Amaya Jiwe stammte aus der Vergangenheit, Zari Tomaz aus der Zukunft. Unter normalen Umständen hätten sie einander niemals gefunden, doch durch Rip Hunter und seine Verluste, durch seine Mission, fanden sie sich alle.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Annas Tod fühlte Ray sich wieder vollständig, fühlte er sich richtig, dachte er, dass die Dinge so waren, wie sie immer hätten sein sollen.

* * *

Im wahren Leben gibt es keine Happy Ends. Leonard Snart opferte sich um sein Team zu retten, um Mick zu retten, durch Raum und Zeit getrennt von dem Rest seines Clusters. Vielleicht tat er es, weil er dachte, dass das der einzige Weg wäre um alle anderen vor William Hand zu retten, vielleicht dachte er immer noch, etwas von Hand wäre in ihm zurückgeblieben.

* * *

Im wahren Leben gibt es keine Happy Ends. Rip Hunter opferte sich um sein Team, um seinen Cluster vor den Zeitdämon Mallus zu retten. Vielleicht tat er es, weil er sich in Wahrheit niemals vollkommen von all seinen Verlusten erholt hatte. Vielleicht tat er es, weil er nicht bereit war noch jemanden zu verlieren, den er liebte, und lieber sich selbst opferte anstatt das zu riskieren.

* * *

Dann war da noch Charlie. Eine Gestaltenwandlerin, die die Gestalt von Amaya Jiwe annahm, ohne zu ahnen, was das für Konsequenzen mit sich bringen würde. Ohne zu wissen, was passierte, wenn sich jemand wie sie in einen Sense8 verwandelte.

Und so hatte ihr Cluster auf einmal 9 Mitglieder, nur nicht wirklich, weil sie Rip verloren hatten, und weil Amaya, die echte Amaya, nach Hause gegangen war in die 1940er. Trotzdem war sie immer noch ein Teil von ihnen allen. Mit ihnen verbunden, anders als Rip, denn an der Stelle, an der er gewesen war, klaffte nur noch ein riesiges Loch.

* * *

Manchmal gibt es aber doch ein Happy End. Es war die große Krise, die Krise, nach der nichts mehr so sein würde wie zuvor. Nach der Krise standen sie beide da: Leonard Snart und Rip Hunter, als wären sie niemals weggewesen. Die Zeit hatte zurückgegeben, was sie genommen hatte.

Und so kam es, dass es doch noch einen Cluster mit neun Mitgliedern gab, die gemeinsam auf Zeitreise gingen. Und so kam es, dass Leonard Snart doch noch auf der Hochzeit von Barry Allen und Iris West tanzen konnte (Eddie schien nichts dagegen zu haben, dass die beiden heirateten, was Außenstehenden vielleicht seltsam vorkam, von ihnen allerdings keinen wunderte. Immerhin lebten Barry, Eddie, und Iris zu dritt zusammen, und Nora West-Allen, Barrys und Iris Tochter aus der Zukunft, hatte Eddie ebenfalls Dad genannt). Harrison Wells von Erde-2 bestätigte Leonard, dass keine Reste von William Hand mehr in seinem Bewusstsein vorhanden waren - er war nur noch Leonard. Black Hand war nach langem Kampf endlich vollkommen besiegt.

Es würde in allen Zeiten immer Menschen geben, die Sense8 misstrauisch ansahen und sie fürchteten, doch solange es keinen neuen Sense8 wie William Hand geben würde, könnten Menschen und Sense8 vielleicht doch noch friedlich koexistieren, so wie sie es seit Jahrmillionen zuvor bereits taten.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das war's jetzt. Das Ende. Ich wollte noch etwas mehr über dieses Verse schreiben und dachte es wäre besser, dass in Form einer längeren Fic zu tun als in der von unzähligen One-Shots._

_Hintergrundinfos zu diesem Verse findet ihr auf meinem Blog._

_Reviews würden mich sehr freuen._


End file.
